Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: The final chapter in "The Rio the Darkness" storyline. Blu and Jewel are beginning parenthood once again for their new child. Now that connections are sealed off from Rio to the World of Light and the World of Darkness, things are certain to be fine in this universe. Unless of course another universe isn't. (Sequel to "Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light")
1. Blu paying his respects

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hello, people of FanFiction. New story once again. This is a sequel to "Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light" and the final story in this storyline. This story will have more chapters than any of my other stories.**

**Well, I've nagged you all to death already. Enjoy chapter 1, amigos.**

* * *

It was a very early morning through the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro. Normally, no birds would be up at this time. However, a male blue macaw had woken up early to do something which is very important to him, and something he would not dare miss.

It was raining through, but that didn't seem to stop him. Blu continued to walk through the Jungle while holding a red rose in his wing. He ignored the rain dripping down his feathery blue feathers as he continued his walk.

Eventually, Blu finally got to his destination. The tree he use to live in when he was just a baby. He would do there every week to pay his respects to his parents, who were killed by the evil hawk named Nexus when Blu was only a small little chick.

Blu walked inside the old tree he had use to live in. He didn't care if he was wet or not. He lifted the flower from his wing and placed it down onto the nest while kneeling down with his eyes closed, paying his respects to his parents who he had never knew that well.

Everytime Blu would come to this place to pay his respects, he would be haunted by the events and everything that has happened to him ever since Vadin first arrived to take the Darkness with Johnny and his men. And when the Angelus had taken over control of Jewel to try to kill Blu, and when Nexus had arrived to finish off Blu, and then almost a year a later, his nephew arrived to finish off the job.

Blu took his memory back to everything that had happened while another tear rolled down his face.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Blu lifted a demon arm and pulled Vadin up by force._

_"Like I said before, "I could tell you, but it would be easier just to show you" and now, I'm gonna show you." Blu said. Blu lifted the Red-Bellied Macaw in the air and threw Vadin so hard and powerful, he hit the wall with great force._

_Vadin fell to the floor onto his belly, also dropping the Siphon which rolled into Blu's direction. The Siphon slowly rolled over to Blu, who was just standing there watching Vadin who was trying to crawl back to the Siphon._

_Blu looked down at the Siphon, which was now right next to his dark grey talons._

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_"No-Don't give it to the Darkness! Please-It will destroy us all!" Vadin begged._

_Blu didn't listen to Vadin and extended, his right wing to pick up the Siphon. Blu picked up the Siphon in both his wings, and examined it. At last he had it, to the Darkness' enjoyment._

_**"Yessss take the Siphon! Give me it's poweeeeeeer!"** the Darkness yelled, wanting to taste the Siphon's power really desperate._

_As Blu was about to use the Siphon he had no idea Vadin got back up onto his feet. Vadin quickly dashed over to Blu and grabbed the Siphon with one last attempt to defeat Blu._

_"You are nothing! You are not worthy! The Siphon will consume you, torture you, send you straight to hell!" Vadin screamed._

_As Vadin said the word 'Hell', Blu managed to push Vadin off the Siphon and whacked it off his head. Before Vadin could get back up, Blu once again hit the Siphon off his head, knocking him back to the ground, and causing Vadin to scream in pain and rage._

_Blu and the Darkness suddenly opened another black portal and prepared to suck the Brotherhood leader inside to end his rule once and for all._

_Vadin held onto the floor for dear life. "The Brotherhood will avenge ME!" Vadin screamed._

_"Tell them U'll be waiting." Blu replied. Blu used the Siphon to make Vadin let go, and fall into the hole._

_The Red-bellied Macaw lost his grip and fell into the black hole, getting sucked into darkness eternity. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-" Vadin screamed, his voice echoing down the hole._

_The Darkness sealed up the hole, trapping Vadin inside forever to suffer._

* * *

_Blu suddenly flew right over in front of the Angelus, and released the serpent heads and demon arms from his back. **"Now, you will feel what you have caused me."** Blu whispered. Blu suddenly pulled out the demon arms and tied them around her wings and placed the serpent heads right in front of her face. The serpent heads suddenly fired-what looked like a massive trail of dark mist, into her break._

_The darkness mist traveled through her body, destroying every part of light in her body. The Angelus struggled as much as she could, screaming in pain and rage, desperately trying to escape._

_Blu lifted his wing and curled into like a fist. **"This is for, Adao!"** Blu punched the Angelus across the face._

_**"This for Jewel."** Blu punched her face again._

_Blu lifted his wing down and his talon up. **"And (And) this (this) one's (one's) from (from) me! (ME!)"** Blu and the Darkness's voice said simultaneously. Blu clawed her chest, and dug his toes in really strong. The theme called Two Steps From Hell Nemesis - Sons of War began to play._

_Blu lifted his wing and magically appeared the Dagger of Darkness in his wing. Finally, Blu stopped firing mist through her body and through her into the air. The Angelus arose onto her feet. "Is that the best you can do?"_

_**"No."** Blu replied, hiding the Dagger under his wing._

_The Angelus suddenly magically appeared a Yellow-shiny Dagger into her wing. "This is where it ends!"_

_Blu lifted his wingtips up and waved them back. **"Come and get me."**_

_The Angelus didn't think and charged directly at Blu. The Angelus got very close and leaped into the air, with her Dagger in her wing preparing to stab Blu. Just as she got close, Blu suddenly countered her attack, moving her wing away and stabbed the Dagger directly into her belly._

_Blu let her go and pulled the Dagger out of her stomach. The Angelus holded her stomach and collapsed to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Angelus screamed, feeling the unbearably pain. Blu opened a black hole that would take them back to reality. The Angelus was loosing conciseness, as she fell into the hole. Blu jumped into the hole, following her back to Earth._

* * *

_The chain reaction of the explosion had caused the Orb of Darkness to drop out of his body and onto the ground._

_Though he was dying, Nexus muttered a couple of words to himself. **"I don't understand. I had so much power."**_

_"Strength isn't everything." Blu said, glazing over at the dying Hawk._

_Nexus looked to his side and saw the Siphon laying right next to him. Nexus tried to extend his wing to get it, but Blu walked over to him and kicked the Siphon away before he could get it._

_Arlene quickly ran over to Rico's corpse and began shaking him. "Rico?! Are you okay?"_

_**"All I wanted was power..."** Nexus said, as he slowly began speaking his last words, with his body leaking with dark essence, as he his body was slowly burning out._

_"Wanting something does not give you right to take it." Blu explained, as he kneeled down to him, knowing that Nexus was dangerous, but he can't do anything now._

_"**Wh**at wou**ld y**ou kn**o**w?" Nexus asked, with a growl followed after._

_"I know that when you want something, you earn it." Blu replied, with an angry face. "You wanted to be a God. A God does not enslave his people, he cares for them and shows respect."_

_"**Resp**ect?" Nexus scoffed, before managing to give a slight chuckle. "P**ath**eti**c** peo**p**le li**k**e t**hem**, d**on't** deserve respect."_

_"They are not pathetic!" Blu yelled. "...You were too greedy, Nexus."_

_**"You're still nothing but...A boy..."** with that last word, Nexus slowly closed his eyes and hit the back of his head down on the ground._

* * *

_Ivan then grabbed Blu's neck and blasted him away with the Orb's power. He stood on Blu's neck and lifted the scepter, preparing to finish him and end this._

_But lucky for Blu, Arlene quickly used her powers to pick Ivan up with some vines and throw him away._

_Ivan screamed in rage and exploded into a darkness ball, sending Arlene away and into a nearby tree._

_"Omph!" Arlene grunted, using her wings to get back up onto her talons. "Urg! I won't let you win!"_

_"You have lost, macaw." Ivan chuckled, holding the scepter down to Arlene's neck. "Now, you will die. And I will live."_

_"No..." she refused with an angry face. Arlene quickly made the wind blow hard and knock Arlene all the way back to another tree._

_The impact was so hard, Ivan had dropped the scepter out of his wings, and the Orb had dropped out of it and rolled away from him._

_Ivan grunted and tried to crawl his away back to the Orb."Oh...AH! The Orb! ...I need it..."_

_Before Ivan could get back to the Orb in time, Blu had picked it up in his wings and took it away from him._

_"No...Give it back to me!" Ivan demanded, as he got back up onto his talons with a very angry face._

_"No. You don't deserve this power." Blu refused, handing the Orb over to one of the Angelus's guards._

_"I am a King." Ivan yelled, trying his best to stop falling over due to the pain, and without the Orb, he was no longer able to protect himself. "No. You're nothing but a bird."_

_"And you don't deserve that power." Arlene added._

_"No, the Orb..." Ivan quietly magically appeared a dark essence fireball in his wing. "It's MINE!"_

_The fireball had hit Blu straight in the center of his chest before he could react. He yelled out and fell down to the ground, groaning by the pain._

_Ivan then made flames in his wings and charged straight at Blu, ready to finish this now! "AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Arlene would not let Ivan hurt anyone further. She blew him away with her wind power back over to the same tree again. And before he could get up again, Arlene used the vines to wrapped around the tree, and with a hard pull, she pulled the tree down, which was going to fall down right on top of Ivan._

_"Ugh." Ivan groaned, as he got back up onto his talons but gulped when he saw the tree coming straight at him. "Oh no."_

_The tree fallen straight down onto Ivan, finishing the evil macaw once and for all. She had did it. Arlene had killed Ivan and saved Rio from his rule._

* * *

**Present time**

The blue macaw stood up after paying his respects to his deceased folks and slowly walked back over to the hollow exit/entrance. Before he left, Blu placed his wing on the edge of the hollow exit and took one more look inside his old home. Without saying anything, he extended his wings and flew back out into the rain to go back to his beloved wife, his three children, and his new-born-chick.

* * *

**Poor Blu. Never having the chance to meet his mother or father, or knowing who they really were. I hope everyone enjoyed this new story. This will be the final story in "The Rio the Darkness" storyline. And drink some coffee because this will be long, everyone.**

**Also, listen up. The official trailer for Rio 2 (the 3rd trailer) is out on the Rio 2 Wiki.**


	2. Meet little Jessica

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Quick author's note: from now on, I'll only be replying to reviews for people who have PM disabled or are non-members. Hope you all understand so if you have any questions feel free to PM me about them.**

**Now to reply to a couple of reviews.**

**Cholemcg: So did you see the new Rio 2 trailer? It's on the Rio 2 wiki. And you're making a Rio halloween story. That sounds pretty interesting, my friend. And I wish you all the luck on your stories. (Are you still stuck on Birds of a feather?). And I hope you will enjoy the rest of this story. And I liked your new story.**

**(non-member) Guest: Yep, I'm back to do one more Rio the Darkness.**

**(non-member) Guest: I will try to keep it up.**

* * *

Life in the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro could not be better. Birds were singing and dancing, friends and family were enjoying themselves, and there had been no danger since the events of Ivan and his dark macaw army almost over a month ago.

It was a raining through the Jungle of Rio, but it was not too heavy and was easily to go through. While it rained, in one of the tree hollows there was a female blue macaw (the last adult female of her kind) sitting in the middle of her nest, and there, in her wings was her newly-born baby; a little chick named Jessica.

Before long, Jewel turned her attention to the hollow exit/entrance when she saw her husband had returned with his feathers all soaky. "Blu, you're back. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Jewel." Blu answered, sitting himself down next to his beloved wife.

"Blu, you're all wet." Jewel said, setting Jessica down in the nest and sitting beside Blu. She placed both her wings around him and allowed Blu to lay his head down on her chest. Jewel giggled as she stroked Blu's head with her wingtip. "I'm surprised you don't have a cold in this weather."

She warmed Blu up a little by helping him dry his feathers before she had to attend back to her baby. Jewel and Blu sat back down together, and Jewel picked up Jessica and laid the sleeping chick down in her wing.

Jewel leaned her head down and playfully rubbed her head against her baby girl. She leaned her head back up and began to rock Jessica in her wings. "She's so beautiful."

" I can't believe it." Blu smiled, not believing that him and Jewel had another baby once again. And now they could experience what it was like to take care of a baby again. "We have another baby."

Jewel smiled in response and planted a kiss on Jessica's head. "I love you, my little Jessica."

The peace was soon interrupted by a knock on the hollow wall outside.

Blu looked up to investigate who it was, and it was their Scarlet Macaw friend Arlene. Blu beckoned for her to come in while he whispered so Jessica would not wake up. "Hey, Arlene. Come in."

Arlene raised a curious eyebrow, puzzled about why Blu was whispering. She slowly walked into the hollow and sat down next to the blue macaws. "Uh...hey Blu."

Blu waited for Arlene to sit down before he decided to introduce Arlene to Jessica. "Arlene, we'd like you to meet someone."

Jewel turned around and revealed to Arlene little Jessica, who cooed in her mother's wing and cuddled closer to Jewel.

"Oh my goodness..." Arlene gasped, not believing how cute and beautiful the little chick looked. Arlene smiled and continued the rest of her sentence. "She's...beautiful."

"I know." Jewel smiled, rocking the little baby in her wings.

"Arlene, this is our baby. Jessica." Blu introduced, smiling on his grey beak.

"Jessica." Arlene repeated, liking the name Blu and Jewel had decided to name her. "A perfect name for your new baby."

"Thanks." Jewel thanked, still rocking her baby side-to-side.

Blu then decided he had not had the chance to hold Jessica yet. He extended his wings out and asked Jewel kindly if he could hold Jessica. "Jewel, can I hold her for a little while?"

"Sure." Jewel smiled, gently handing Jessica into Blu's feathery wings. "Be careful."

"I will." Blu assured his beautiful wife, while he took Jessica into his wings and began to sing a lullaby to her.

Blu:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Blu finished his little lullaby and looked over at Jewel, who was smiling in amazement and impressed by Blu's singing. Blu looked back down at Jessica, and a huge smile raised on his beak when he could see Jessica was waking up for the first time ever! "Jewel, Arlene, she's waking up."

The little chick blinked her big teal eyes a couple of times to get her vision clear. When she could see, Jessica saw the gigantic bird holding her in his wings and quickly became afraid of Blu and covered up her eyes.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh it's okay. It's okay. Don't get scared." Blu soothed her while he gently rocked her in his wings. "Don't be scared. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy and aunt." Blu then brought little Jessica into a hug and held her close to his chest. "Shhh, there we go. Don't be afraid."

Jessica raised a curious eyebrow, confused to what Blu was doing. Soon, however, she could see Blu was not a threat and snuggled into his chest.

Blu smiled in response, seeing Jessica was no longer afraid of him, and handed her back to her mother. "Here, Jewel. Your turn."

Jewel took Jessica into her wings next, and unlike Blu, Jessica didn't seem to be afraid of Blu. She was more curious than afraid. Jewel slowly stroked Jessica's head with her wing and saw a little smile on Jessica's beak.

Jewel then handed her little chick over to Arlene. "Okay, Arlene your turn."

Arlene took Jessica into her wings, and the little chick was now afraid again like when she saw Blu moments ago. Arlene whispered to her smoothly as she stroked her head. "Shh. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jessica relaxed and allowed Arlene to hold her in her wings.

Arlene smiled and slowly rocked Jessica in her red wings. "There we go."

"She likes you." Jewel said, leaning her head down on Blu's shoulder.

"I guess she does, but I bet she likes her parents more." Arlene replied, handing Jessica back into her mother's wings. She smiled and congratulated Blu and Jewel on their new baby. "Well, congratulations on your new child."

"Thanks." the blue macaw lovebirds replied simultaneously together.

"You're welcome." Arlene replied, placing both of her wings back to her sides. "So...how have you been doing? Besides on having Jessica."

"We've been good." Blu answered for both him and Jewel while he placed his feathery wing over her, and pecked the side of Jewel's cheek. "I love you, Jewel."

Arlene smiled in response, until she then realized she had to be on her way to meet someone. She bidden the blue macaws farewell. "Well, I think I should now be on my way."

"Ok. Bye arlene." Blu waved goodbye to the Scarlet Macaw as she flew away out of the tree hollow, and into the rainy Jungle.

"Bye guys. Take care." Arlene called out as she flew out into the rain and through the Jungle.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is complete, and we finally get to meet little Jessica. Blu and Jewel's new-born baby. I hope you all enjoy this story. Stay tuned for chapter 3. **


	3. Blue Macaws go for a little trip

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Here is chapter 3. Enjoy. And for those who are not aware I have a new story called "Deleted chapters" which will be chapters I never published. I hope you check it out.**

**Before we begin, here's a reply to a fellow author.**

**chloemcg: Glad you found the chapter to be really cute. (have you checked out my deleted chapters story?). And I saw your new story, it was good, and I really dislike the Roberto character. I don't know why Blue Sky Studios decided to do that. And if you're stuck on your stories, the best thing to do is work on the one that's closest to being finished, and then do the second one which is closest to being finished. And then all your stories could be done. And no, I've never seen Surf's up, but I wish you luck on that story too. And thanks, I will try my best to keep it up.**

* * *

A couple of days later, Blu and Jewel were slowly watching little Jessica learn how eat and how to use her wings, but while also watching Rey, Azul, and Crystal growing up too. They were now reaching adolescent age.

Rey was beginning to look like his father when he was an adolescent.

Azul was looking like both Blu and Jewel, but was really puffy and fat.

Crystal was beginning to look like her mother when she was an adolescent.

In a quiet peaceful morning, Jewel was sitting in the middle of her nest taking care of Jessica while her husband was watching their children play together, being the overprotective father he is. Ever since the events of everything that has happened, Blu couldn't help but worry for his children.

Jewel chuckled a little and beckoned for Bl to come over. "Blu, do you have to watch the kids 24/7? They can take care of themselves. They're not gonna get birdnapped, you know."

"How do you know that, Jewel?" Blu quickly asked, still keeping his eyes focused on the children. "You can't see into the future."

"Just get your nerdy tail feathers over here before I come and tie you up and drag you here." Jewel said, while she rocked Jessica in her wings.

Blu didn't want to let his kids go out of his sight, but he obeyed and sat back down next to Jewel. "Fine. But if they get hurt, don't blame me."

"Oh, Blu." she giggled, playfully nudging him with her wing. "You're so overprotective. You need to loosen-up a little. Nothing's going to happen. Nexus and Ivan are dead, Vadin, Kate, and Nigel are locked up in prison. What could happen? Snakes."

"Snakes!" Blu panicked, looking around in every direction. "Where?!"

"Blu, I was making a point." Jewel countered, before she sighed sadly.

Blu caught the attention of Jewel's sudden sad expression and decided to ask what was wrong. "Are you okay, Jewel? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, everything's fine, Blu." Jewel replied, lifting her wing up and softly stroking Jessica's head. "I just haven't been out of this tree for a while. I kinda wanna go out."

Blu did not like to see Jewel like this. He knew how much she loved to fly and how much she enjoyed being a free-spirited bird. Blu then moved closer to Jewel with a smile on his beak. "Go out, Jewel. Go and enjoy yourself for a little while."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, wondering why Blu had suddenly decided to let her go out. "But, what about Jessica?"

"I'll watch her." Blu smiled, gently taking Jessica into his wings and laying her down in them.

Jewel couldn't help but smile in delight, knowing how sweet and kind her husband could be. She grabbed Blu in her wings and kissed his beak for a few seconds before she jumped for joy. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Blu. That means SO much to me."

Jewel extended her wings and jumped out of the tree hollow, screaming for joy as she performed flips in the air. "Woooooo-hooooo!"

"Well, that was awkward." Blu said, looking back down at Jessica, who was merely staring at him with her big teal eyes. Blu smiled and decided to take his kids out for a little walk. "Whatta say we go for a walk for a while, Jessica?"

Jessica merely stared at him, not understanding a word what he was saying.

"I'll take that as yes." Blu smirked, standing back onto his talons and walking over to the tree hollow exit/entrance.

* * *

A little while later, Blu walked through the Jungle, holding Jessica in his feathery wings, and with his offspring following him behind. Blu showed Jessica the fruits on the trees while his children played with each other.

"Look Jessica, this is the fruit tree, and these are delicious fruits." Blu said, though he knew one-hundred percent Jessica couldn't understand him yet-he just liked to talk to her.

Blu then gasped a little when he could hear Crystal crying. He quickly turned around and saw Crystal sitting by a tree, her brothers beside her. Blu quickly ran over to investigate what was wrong. "Crystal, what's wrong?"

"My wing." Crystal replied, still crying tears out of her turquoise eyes. "It hurts, Dad."

Blu handed Jessica to Azul-since he was the biggest out of the three-and sat next to Crystal to assist her. He lifted her wing up and could see there was little cut on her wing. "You have a little cut on your wing, Crystal."

"I must have cut it on that tree there." Crystal said, pointing a wingtip by a tree where there was a couple of sharp splinters.

Blu smiled in response and lifted Crystal's tiny wing up in his wing. She may be growing up, but to Blu, he was still his little girl. Blu planted a kiss on her wing and softly rubbed it with his wing. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah...That feels nice. Thanks, Dad." Crystal thanked, finally stopped crying tears out of her eyes. She then looked back down at her talons, feeling a little embarrassed. "I feel kinda silly overreacting about a little cut.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, honey." Blu said, placing one of his wings over his daughter. "There's nothing wrong with crying. Believe it or not, I was once like you: crying about the littlest things."

"You were?" Crystal inquired, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I was." Blu smiled. "Every time I would get hurt, Linda would usually take care of me. Because I never got to experience what it was like to grow up in the Jungle with parents...But now I'm a father, and if at any time you need anything-even if it's not that bad-me and your mother are here for you all."

Crystal was now happy than she could ever be, touched by her father's words. She hugged her feathery and rested her head on Blu's chest. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

Blu smiled in response and returned the hug to his daughter. "You're welcome, sweetie. I love you, too."

After Blu and Crystal ended the hug, Rey jumped over to his father and held onto his wing while jumping up and down, up and down. "Dad, can we go to the beach? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Maybe tomorrow, son." Blu replied, patting his son's head with his wing.

"Please, Dad." Rey begged, pulling a cute puppy face to try to convince his father to change his mind.

But what Rey did not know, the puppy look never worked on Blu. He chuckled and ruffled his son on the head. "Sorry, son. We'll go tomorrow. Okay?"

Rey decided to give up his hopes of going to the beach today so he obeyed his father. "Okay, Dad. You promise to take me tomorrow?"

"I promise, Rey." Blu promised, extending his wing out from his side and raising it near Rey's face. "Give me a high wing!"

Rey smiled and high-winged his father (in human, a high wing would be a high five.). He jumped up and stood back down on the ground with his sister and brother.

Blu grinned in response and ruffled his son on the head, before taking little Jessica back into his wings from Azul. Blu was about to continue his walk with his children but stopped when he saw a Scarlet Macaw land down next to him. "Hey Arlene."

"Hey, Blu." Arlene kindly greeted, until she was almost took down to the ground by Rey, Azul, and Crystal, who wanted to hug Arlene. She chuckled and watched them hug her stomach. "Hey, there, kids."

"How you been?" Blu inquired, sitting himself down on a small tree log.

"I've been good." Arlene answered, as she sat on the same log as Blu, still with the kids hugging her. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Blu replied, playfully nuzzling Jessica's head with his wing. "I was just showing Jessica around the Jungle."

"Well, that's good to hear." Arlene said, while she watched Rey and Crystal sit on her left side while Crystal sat next to her right side. "Does Jessica know how to eat yet?"

"Yeah." Blu answered, looking at the Scarlet Macaw. "Trouble is, Jessica doesn't like grapes like Rey, Azul, and Crystal."

"Is she allergic or something?" Arlene asked, looking at Jessica all curious-like.

"No, she just won't eat it." Blu replied, watching Jessica look at Arlene, wondering what she was up to. "She only likes strawberries, which I have to get every morning."

"I see." Arlene said.

"Yeah." Blu said, realizing that it may be a pain to get strawberries just for Jessica, but he didn't care. Blu smiled and closed his eyes and held his head close to Jessica while continuing the rest of his sentence. "But I don't care. I love my little girl and I'll do anything for her."

"Awww." Arlene cooed, finding it sweet of how Blu would do anything for his family. "That's sweet."

"Yeah. Can you hold her for a sec?" Blu requested politely. "I need to get breakfast for the kids."

"Yeah, sure." Arlene smiled, extending out her wings from her sides and holding them out for Jessica.

"Thanks." he thanked, before flying up into the air and through the Jungle so he could get food for his family.

After he was gone, Jessica held one of her tiny wings out into the sky with a sad expression. She didn't want her father to go.

"Shhh. It's okay." Arlene whispered, trying to keep Jessica from crying. She slowly rocked Jessica in her wings while the kids merely watched. "It's okay, it's okay."

Eventually, Jessica calmed down and snuggled into Arlene's wing. She closed her eyes and began sucking on her wingtip. However, Jessica jumped in fear when she saw a little spider crawl across the crowd.

"No, no. It's okay. It's just a harmless little spider." Arlene soothed, gently hugging Jessica so she wouldn't be afraid of the little spider.

At almost perfect timing, Blu had returned with food. He had a mango for himself, three grapes for Rey, Azul, and Crystal, and a strawberry for Jessica. "I'm back and I got food."

"That's good. I'm sure Jessica is hungry." Arlene said, handing Jessica back into Blu's wings.

Blu gave his children their grapes before he had to food Jessica since she was too young to know how to eat on her own. He held Jessica in his wings and placed the strawberry into his wing. He gently held the strawberry to Jessica's beak and held her carefully so she would not chock. "That's it. Good girl."

After a couple of minutes, the blue macaws had finished their breakfast, and Blu had decided it was time to go back home. "I think I'm going to take the kids home now."

Arlene smiled in response and flew back up into the air, but not before bidden the blue macaws farewell. "See, ya later Blu! And you too, kids."

"Bye, Auntie Arlene!" Rey, Azul, and Crystal called out simultaneously while each other them waving a wing to her.

"Bye Arlene!" Blu called out before turning his attention back to Jessica, who was scratching her beak with her tiny talon. "Now lets go home. Maybe mommy might be home now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jewel the macaw was having a great day. She had almost flew around the entire Jungle for her day of fun. Jewel cheered as she performed a barrel-roll for fun. "Wooooo! This is great!"

Even though she was having the time of her life, Jewel had to admit she was missing her family a little. She landed down near the edge of a cliff and sat down by the edge while watching the beautiful sky. She talked to herself while still watching the sky. "Wow, today is a lovely day. This has been fun...But I gotta admit, I'm missing my clumsy husband and my children."

Jewel then spread her out her wings and laid down on the ground onto some soft grass. She breathed in the fresh air with her eyes closed. "Ahhh, fresh air. It's nice to get out once and a while. I wonder why Blu sometimes thinks the Jungle is a dangerous place. It's great! I'll have to bring him here one of the days. I'm sure the fresh air will do him good, and it will be good to get some exercise; he is getting a tubby after all. Hehehe."

Jewel then began humming a song to herself while nodding her head side-to-side. _"Duu, duu, dun, duuuu."_

* * *

A little while later, Jewel had finally decided it was time to go back home to be with her family. When she arrived, Jewel sat Rey, Azul and Crystal playing around the tree together. Her husband however was inside the tree hollow, cradling Jessica in his wings.

Jewel landed inside and joined her husband in the tree hollow. "Honey, I'm home. Miss me?"

"Oh, hello, Jewel." Blu greeted, while he still held sleeping Jessica in his wings. "Did you have a fun time?"

"Yeah, it's good to get out for a while." she replied, sitting beside Blu and gently taking Jessica from Blu into her wings. Jewel smiled and playfully talked to Jessica in a cute voice. "Did Daddy take you around the jungle? Did you have fun?"

Jessica cooed in response and snuggled against Jewel's chest, sleeping peacefully.

While Jewel was cradling Jessica, Blu had decided to ask a really big request from Jewel. It was Linda's and Tulio's wedding in a couple of days, and Blu was invited by Linda to go. However, she had also invited Jewel too. Blu had no problem with going at all; Jewel was the problem. She is still a little uncomfortable with other humans.

Blu had to ask now before it was too late. He sucked in a deep breath and asked Jewel the request. "Jewel, I was wondering if I can ask a favor from?"

Jewel turned her attention to her husband while still cradling Jessica. "What is it, Blu?"

"It's Linda and Tulio's wedding soon, and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" Blu inquired, rubbing the back of his feathery neck all nervously with his talon.

The female blue macaw thought it over for a few seconds. She knew how much Blu loved Linda, and how much Linda loved Blu, but Jewel still wasn't comfortable enough to be around other humans. She didn't mind Linda or Tulio. It was others she had a problem with.

"Blu...I know you love Linda, but I don't think I can go." Jewel replied, hoping Blu wouldn't be upset.

"Why, Jewel?" Blu asked. "It's just a wedding. I'll be there too."

"I know, but I'm still not comfortable with other humans, Blu." Jewel replied, setting Jessica down in her lap. "I'm sorry, but I can't go."

Blu now had a sad expression on him. He would hate for Jewel to miss a wedding due to the fact it would kinda of break Linda's heart and it would mean Jewel would never get to see what human love was like.

However, Blu was not going to give up just yet. He raised a smirk on his beak and thought of a plan he could use to change Jewel's mind. Blu turned around and rubbed his two wingtips together. "Okay, then, Jewel. You don't wanna come. I understand. I guess all those juicy mangoes will have to go to someone else."

Jewel then widened her eyes a little, hearing the word "mangoes". Now she knew Blu had got her now. Mangoes were Jewel's favorite food, and she would do anything to get one. She looked back over and Blu with a sudden change of expression. "There's going to be mangoes? Are they fresh?"

Blu grinned in response, knowing he had Jewel just where he wanted her. He turned back around and answered her question. "Oh, yes, Jewel. Lot's of fresh mangoes. And other fruits too. But, you don't wanna go. I guess I will have to go on my own."

Jewel quickly gasped a little and jumped onto Blu, knocking him onto the ground. She laid on Blu's stomach and used her wings to get back up. "No, wait, Blu. What was I saying? Of course I wanna go, silly. I was only kidding."

"I thought so, Jewel." Blu smiled, using his wings to get back up and bush himself back off. "Then, you'll come."

"Oh, yes, I will." Jewel smiled, already tasting to sweet taste juiciness of mangoes. But before that, she had one more question for Blu: "Blu, what is a wedding exactly?"

Blu smiled in response and sat back down next to his wife and placed his wing over her. "Listen up, Jewel. It's going to be a little bit of a story."

_"Oh, boy."_ Jewel thought, while rolling her eyeballs around, knowing how nerdy and geeky Blu can get with his history facts. _"This is gonna be a while."_

* * *

**And the third chapter is complete. Plenty more to go, ladies and gentleman. What did you think? This is only the beginning of the long story I have planned. And it seems Linda and Tulio are getting married after one year being together. This should be good to read.**


	4. At the bookstore part 1

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Actually, the wedding chapter won't be for a couple more chapters. :D And good to see you got one story done. It will be easier now. And I will have to watch Surf's Up when I got the chance. And having humans as the main enemies would be interesting, but believe it or not, I have this story planned out. **

**And thanks. Oh, and did you ever try to draw Mr. Kirilenko? I saw your new profile picture, and it was good. I would love to see you draw him. But it's your choice. :D**

* * *

The next morning, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw was soaring through the air, performing barrel-rolls and flips while breathing in the fresh air. "Ahhhh." she sighed. "What a beautiful day."

Arlene decided to go and have a bath to begin her day. She touched down near the the pond and walked inside to preen her feathers.

Arlene hummed to herself and preened her wings until she suddenly spotted a shark fin the lake coming straight at her.

"Ahhh!" Arlene screamed, quickly jumping out of the water and back onto land. "Shark!"

The shark fin then moved up, and it turns out it wasn't a shark. It was Rico wearing a shark fin on his back. "Hahaha, you should've seen your face."

Arlene frowned in response and folded her wings together. "Hahaha, very funny Rico. I forgot how to laugh."

In a few seconds, Rico had suddenly faded away, and then Arlene had realized it wasn't Rico. Nothing had even came. There was nothing even there. It was just Arlene's imagination; she was missing Rico that much, she was beginning to see him.

Arlene sighed sadly and shredded a tear which landed down in the river. She walked away back through the Jungle, slightly crying a little while she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blue Macaws' family tree, Jewel and her offspring had gone out for a fly around the Jungle. Blu however was sitting in the center of his nest, cradling Jessica in his wings while speaking to her. "And you excited about going to meet Linda today, Jessica?"

Jessica merely started at her father, still not being able to speak.

Blu stroked her head with her wing, making her smile at him. Blu leaned his head down on her and playfully nuzzled her.

The feathery blue macaw turned his attention back to the hollow exit/entrance where he saw Arlene standing there. "Oh, hey Arlene. Good to see you. Come on in."

Arlene smiled in response and joined the blue macaw in the middle of the nest.

Blu smiled while he continued to rock Jessica in his wings. "Glad you're here, I was kind of getting a little lonely."

While they talked, Jessica looked at Arlene with a smile and held out one her tiny wings. She now trusted Arlene and knew she wasn't a threat.

Arlene smiled in response as Blu placed Jessica into Arlene's wings. Arlene stroked Jessica's head softly with her wing. "Hey there, Jessica."

"I guess she missed you." Blu said, watching Jessica snuggle into Arlene's wing.

I guessed she did." Arlene agreed, also watching Jessica snuggle into her wing.

"Yeah." Blu agreed, as he then got a little excited due to the fact today was the day she was going to Linda's bookstore. "I can't wait to take her to Linda's today to show her around the bookstore."

Arlene then cocked her head to the side, wondering who this "Linda" is. "Linda?"

"Yeah, Linda. Don't you know her?" Blu inquired, a little surprised that Arlene did not know who Linda was.

"Nope. I don't know anyone called Linda." Arlene answered, while she watched Jessica move around a little in her grip.

Blu smiled in response and took Jessica back into his wings. It was now time for another one of Blu's stories. "Well, let me explain: when I was just a little baby, I got kidnapped from Rio and taken to America. The crate I was in got thrown out of the truck and I was trapped, scared, and cold. But then Linda found me, and took me into care. I was scared at first, but then I relaxed and she took care of me for 15 years."

Arlene was then a little shocked, not believing Blu had spend almost half his life living with a human. "Whoa, so then you're like her companion, right?"

"Yeah, and after I met Jewel, Linda is together with Tulio and now she lives her in Rio." Blu finished, as he began cradling Jessica again in his wings. He then decided-since he is going to Linda's-why not ask Arlene to go as well. "I was gonna go and show Jessica at Linda's bookstore, wanna come?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Arlene smiled.

"Yeah. Are you okay with humans?" Blu inquired, as he stood up and flew into the air, and gently picked up Jessica in his talons.

"Yes, I am." Arlene answered, flying into the air too.

"Then everything should be fine." Blu smiled, as he flew out of his tree hollow to lead the way to the bookstore. "Let's go."

* * *

After a little flight through the Jungle together, and into the city of Rio de Janeiro. The two macaws arrived at the bookstore and flew inside by the open window, and up to the top floor.

When they were inside, Arlene landed down inside the living room and onto the table, and began looking around the place, getting to know her surroundings. "Wow, nice place."

Blu set Jessica on the couch and turned his attention to Linda, who had saw Blu fly inside, and was preparing to meet him.

"Hi, Blu." Linda greeted her faithful companion, while lifting her wing up and stroking Blu's head, to his enjoyment. Linda then saw Jessica hiding behind her father's talon and smiled. "Is this your new chick, Blu?"

Blu nodded in response and picked up Jessica in his wings to introduce her to Linda. He let Linda pick Jessica up in her hand.

Jessica saw the gigantic human and got scared, and looked back at her father.

"Shhhhhhh, shhh, it's okay." Linda whispered to Jessica-knowing she was scared by her experience with Blu-while she stroked Jessica's head with her finger softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

It took a few seconds for Jessica to relax and see Linda was not a threat. The little chick then began feeling Linda's hand with her wing all curious. Unlike her parents, they had feathers, but Linda had skin.

Linda handed Jessica back to her father, and Jessica was now smiling, knowing that even though Linda was way bigger compared to her, she was not a threat.

Blu smiled and took Jessica back into his wings, and began rocking her. "See, Jessica? Linda's not a monster."

Blu looked at Arlene, and then realized Arlene and Linda did not know each other so Blu had decided it was time to introduce each other. He turned back to the Scarlet Macaw with a smile. "Arlene, this is my best friend, Linda."

"Hi, Linda." Arlene greeted, even though she knew Linda could not understand her.

Linda saw Arlene and smiled. She moved her hand down to Arlene and began stroking her down from her head to her back. Linda looked back at Blu while still stroking Arlene. "Is this your friend Blu?"

Blu nodded and squawked in response.

After a few more seconds, Linda finished stroking Arlene and sat back down on the couch, watching the TV with English subtitles on it due to the fact almost every channel was in Portuguese.

Arlene turned back to Blu and smiled, happy to see how nice Linda was, even though they had only just met. "She seems nice."

"Yeah." Blu replied, still rocking Jessica in his wings. "So, do you want some hot chocolate."

Arlene arched a curious eyebrow and turned her head to the side. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, it's the best drink in the world. You should try some." Blu replied smiling, while he gently passed Jessica into Arlene's wings. "I will make some while you watch Jessica."

"Okay." Arlene said, as she watched Blu fly away into the kitchen to go and make some hot chocolate.

While she waited, Arlene looked back down at Jessica, who was looking around the bookstore. "I see you're starting to like this place."

Jessica merely stared at Arlene, still not knowing what she was saying.

Arlene stroked Jessica's head, making the little chick smile and relax. Arlene smiled in return and began cradling her.

"Hot chocolate is almost done!" Blu called out to Arlene from the kitchen.

"Ok!" Arlene called back in return, while still cradling Jessica. _"I wonder what this hot chocolate is. I hope it's nice."_

* * *

**And the next chapter is complete. Any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	5. At the bookstore part 2

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**(non-member) Bulletstorm986: Thanks bro, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**chloemcg: Yeah, Blu is a great father, isn't he. (btw, I have a question: did you ever try to draw Mr. Kirilenko?) And thanks. :D**

* * *

While the blue macaw was still making hot chocolate, Jessica-still laid down in Arlene's wings-was looking at a picture frame, all curious.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Arlene asked, knowing she was all curious about something. Arlene looked at the picture too, and it was a picture of Blu and Linda dressed as pirates together. Arlene smiled and looked back down at Jessica, who was smiling again. "Nice picture."

Blu had then finally returned from the kitchen, carrying a cup of hot chocolate and a packet of cookies in his talons. He set the cup down and took Jessica back into his wings. "Hey, Arlene. I got the hot chocolate.

"Cool, and thanks." Arlene thanked, as she looked at the hot chocolate, seeing the strange brown liquid inside of it.

"You're welcome. Go ahead and try some." Blu offered while smiling to himself.

Arlene placed her talon toes around the cup handle and lifted it up and tried a sip. She set it back down and tasted it in her beak a couple of times.

"Do you like it?" Blu inquired, before he began opening the packet of cookies he had also brought with him.

Arlene swallowed the hot chocolate, and she already loved it! She replied to Blu with a tone of happiness in her tone. "I...love it!"

Blu smiled in response before he noticed Arlene had all chocolate around her beak. Blu moved his wing up and motioned towards his beak with his wing. "Ummm, Arlene."

"Oops." Arlene giggled, wiping the hot chocolate off of her beak with her wing. "Excuse me."

"It's fine. Would you like some cookies too?" Blu offered, picking up a cookie in his talon and offering it to Arlene.

"Yeah, sure." Arlene replied, accepting the cookie into her talon and trying having a bite to see if it was nice to eat.

Blu then got another cookie and broke a tiny piece off. He held the small piece in his wing and offered it to Jessica. "Here, Jessica, wanna try one?"

Jessica examined the small piece of cookie and began sniffing it to see what it was. She leaned forward and had a little nibble, and she liked it.

Now Blu would normally bet no way Jessica would eat a cookie, but as it turns out, Jessica loves cookies. Who would have thought. "She likes it." Blu said, holding Jessica carefully so she didn't choke.

"I bet she does." Arlene agreed, as she bad another sip of the delicious hot chocolate. "This is really good."

Blu then looked back at Linda, who was sitting on the big couch with her feet up and was reading a newspaper (an American version). Blu introduced little Jessica a newspaper while smiling. "Look Jessica, that's called a newspaper."

Blu smiled and sat back down on the small couch. He talked to Jessica, and like Rey, Blu tried to get her to talk at her young age. "Can you say "Daddy"? Say "Daddy". Say "Daddy"."

"Maybe she doesn't know what you're saying." Arlene said, which was quite obvious that Jessica could not understand anybody yet.

"I know, I just wish she could talk now. I really wanna hear her first words." Blu said smiling, as he got his free wing out and began ticking Jessica with his wingtips.

Though Jessica could not talk yet, she could laugh. Jessica giggled and wiggled around in her father's grip, trying to escape Blu tickling her.

"She's ticklish alright." Arlene smiled, watching little Jessica giggle as Blu continued to tickle her, and he was laughing too.

"Yep." Blu said, as he finally stopped tickling Jessica, and she was now smiling at him. He then set Jessica down onto a little talons to see if she could walk yet. "I wonder if she can walk yet."

Jessica waited for her father to let her go and tried to walk over to Arlene. However, as she got halfway to Arlene, Jessica fell down onto her stomach. Blu was about to help her, but stopped when he saw she was fine. Jessica used her wings to crawl over to Arlene due to the fact she can't walk yet.

Arlene smiled and picked up Jessica and gave her back to her father. "She still needs some practice."

"Yeah." Blu agreed, laying Jessica down in his wing and softly stroking her head with his wingtip. "She's so beautiful."

Jessica yawned and was beginning to feel tired. She closed her big eyes and snuggled her head into her fathers wing, and in seconds, she was asleep.

"Looks like she fell asleep." Arlene said, watching little Jessica sleeping peacefully, and it was so adorable for Arlene to watch.

Just then, Blu looked up and saw four other blue macaws flying towards him. It was indeed the lovely Jewel, the free-spirited Rey, the big Azul, and the beautiful Crystal.

"Hi, honey." Blu greeted his beautiful wife as she landed down next to him.

"Hi, Blu, Arlene." Jewel sweetly greeted while she took sleeping Jessica gently into her wings.

The three blue macaw kids jumped on their aunt, wanting to hug her. "AUNTIE ARLENE!"

Arlene fell down on her back and began laughing as she watched each of the kids hug her in different places of her body. "Hey there, kids."

"I missed you."

"No I did more."

"No, I did the most."

"I missed all of you too." Arlene smiled, gathering them all up in her wings and hugging them closely.

Jewel looked down at Jessica and sniffed her beak and recognised a familiar smell. "Blu, did you feed Jessica a cookie?"

"Yeah." Blu admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his talon. "She likes them."

"That's good." Jewel smiled, as she held her head down on Jessica and began to talk in a cute voice. "But you can't have too many or you will be sick."

Jewel then looked back at Arlene, who was now free from the blue macaw kids. "Hey Arlene. I hope my kids didn't hurt you."

"Nah, it's cool. They didn't hurt me at all." Arlene said, brushing herself off from the kids' hug attack.

Jewel smiled and playfully nuzzled her babies head. "Did you have fun while I was gone, Jessica? Did Daddy take care of you?"

"Yeah, I showed her around." Blu answered, watching Jessica snuggle into her mother's wing and sleeping peacefully like the little angel she was.

"We love you, Auntie Arlene." Rey, Azul, and Crystal cooed simultaneously, hugging their Aunt Arlene on her stomach.

"I love you guys too." Arlene smiled, hugging them all in return, happy to call them her family.

"Awwwwwwwww." Blu cooed, pressing his wings together and placing them at the side of his face. But then he was not prepared for his children to quickly jump off Arlene and hug him next and know him to the ground.

The blue macaw laughed as he hugged them in his feathery blue wings and held them close to his chest. "You kids are the best...I love you all."

* * *

**And chapter 5 is complete. Did you all enjoy it? Stay tuned for the next chapter, but the next chapter won't be here until Tuesday because I'm busy tomorrow. So stay tuned for the next chapter on Tuesday. :D**


	6. Blu and the kids at the beach

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

******chloemcg: Sorry to hear about your mother. I wish her well. And if you need to send that picture of Blu and Mr. ****Kirilenko**, you could make a random story and use the picture as the cover and then I will save it from there.

******(non-member) Bulletstorm986: Thanks, bro. I will do my best.**

******(non-member) Guest: Thanks. And yes, this is my last story.**

* * *

The following day, Blu had kept his promise to his children and agreed to take them to the beach for a day of fun. After leaving Linda's bookstore, Arlene had traveled back home into the Jungle with Jewel and Jessica while Blu and his children went to the beach on their own.

When they arrived, Blu had found the perfect spot for him and his children to play in and had already got comfortable. He laid down on his back and put on some bird-sized sunglasses he had borrowed from Linda.

While Blu was relaxing in the beautiful sunshine, Rey and Azul began to build a sandcastle together. Crystal however, had decided to go and play near the ocean on her own.

_"Ahhh nothing like a great day at the beach."_ Blu sighed, placing both of his feathery blue wings behind his head. He sighed and looked up at the beautiful sky. _"Today is great. I wonder if Jewel is having a fun time with Jessica on her own? I'm sure she's fine. I am just so glad I finally get the life I deserve: peace, quiet, no danger, no villains. No Darkness. Just me, Jewel, and the kids."_

He then decided to take a nap for a little while, so he could relax in the relaxing sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the cliffs of Rio back in the Jungle-deep in those cliffs were a hidden military macaw prison for birds-Captain Lenny, leader of the military macaw army had just finished his latest job and was now going back to the prison to rest.

He walk through the cellblock area where a bunch of birds in cells watched him go by-some of them wanting to strangle him.

Lenny eventually got back to his office, which was also his home. Inside his office were a few mini-lights-due to it being dark inside a cliff-and a nest, and a couple of fruits. He sighed as he laid down on his nest and placed a wing over his eyes. "Ehhh, I'm getting old for this."

The military macaw Captain was soon interrupted by another military macaw who had walked inside Lenny's room. It was indeed Lieutenant Raxos, Lenny's right-hand man, and second-in-charge of the military macaw army. "Sir?"

_"I can never get no peace."_ Lenny thought to himself, while leaning up to reply to his right-hand man. "What is it, Raxos?"

"A couple of our men said they have just found something important, and said you have to see it!" the Lieutenant replied, slightly shouting in his sentence. "It could be dangerous."

"Do they know what it is exactly?" Lenny inquired. "Are you sure it's not just their imagination?"

"No, sir, they're serious!" Raxos slightly yelled, quickly running himself over to the exit/entrance of Lenny's room. "Quick, let's go!"

Since Lenny had nothing better to do at the moment, he decided just to go and check out what was wrong. He got back up and followed Raxos out of his room. "Very well. Lead the way, Lieutenant."

* * *

**Sorry this was a little short. I kinda got busy, and I promised you all a chapter today. And this was the best I could do. **

**Stay tuned for more.**


	7. The Toucan family comes to the beach

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

******Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter, and longer too.**

******(non-member) Guest: Thanks, and maybe I could break my reviews from Rio the Darkness 3.**

**************(non-member) Guest: Thanks.**

**************chloemcg: Thank you, and I look forward to your story. :)**

* * *

The following day, Blu had woken up after his nap and leaned up to stretch out his wings. He checked on his children, who were all playing together, building sandcastles and doing other various games.

Blu smiled at his children, happy that they were enjoying themselves. He then looked to his side when he saw a family Toucan family land down near him and his children. Blu raised a big smile and called out to them. "Hey, Rafael!"

Rafael recognised that voice and turned around to see his blue macaw friend. Rafael pecked Eva's cheek before quickly running over to Blu. "Blu, amigo! Good to see you!"

"You, too." Blu smiled, as he watched the Toucan sit himself down next to Blu to talk and catch up on things. "What brings you, Eva, and your children here?"

"Just thought we'd have a family day at the beach." Rafael answered, as he watched Eva making her way over to him. He took her wing and sat her next to him. "Eva, my love. Blu's here!"

"I can see that." Eva replied, looking over Rafael's shoulder to see Blu and his happy tone. "Hi Blu."

"Good to see you, Eva." Blu said, watching his children still enjoying themselves.

Eva smiled-which is very rare to see from her-and turned back to her eighteen children. "Now you kids go and play, and you know the rules: no going out of our sight, no going to far out into the ocean, and no misbehaving."

All the eighteen kids nodded in response. Now that they had permission from their scary mother to leave, they all flew together and quickly departed over to the blue macaw kids for play.

Rey, Azul and Crystal saw the little Toucan's coming straight at them like the speed of light. They all gulped together simultaneously and said: "Uh-oh!"

While the Toucan kids were "Playing" with the blue macaw kids, Blu, Rafael, and Eva got the chance to catch up with each other, and discuss old things due to the fact they had not seen each other for so long.

"So, where's Jewel today, Blu?" Eva politely inquired, as she, her husband, and Blu all laid back down on their backs. "Is she not here?"

"No, Jewel stayed back in the Jungle to take care of our new baby." Blu answered, picking his bird-sized sunglasses with his wing and placing them back over his eyes. "I hope you guys drop by and meet her one day."

"We will have to do that soon." Rafael agreed smiling. "What's your new baby like?"

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Blu answered the Toucan's question, describing to him how beautiful and adorable little Jessica was. "She is only a couple of days old. We decided to name her Jessica."

"Jessica?" Rafael repeated, liking the name Blu had gave his new baby. "That's a nice name."

"Yeah." Blu said, making himself comfortable on the sand.

"Dad!"

Blu recognized his daughter's plea and leaned up to investigate what was wrong. He chuckled when he saw the Toucan kids had buried Rey, Azul, and Crystal in the sand up to their necks. Blu called back out to his daughter in response. "You'll be fine, honey!"

While the kids were stuck, Rey looked over at his sister while he tried to wiggle his way free. "How did we even get into this mess?"

Crystal merely shrugged in response while also trying to wiggle her way free. "I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro, Jewel had traveled back to her tree hollow with Jessica after she had allowed Blu and the kids to go and play with the kids.

She sat down in the center of the nest while holding Jessica, who was laid down in her wings, and talking to her. "And then, the big bad cockatoo knocked mommy into a wall and broke her wing. But smart daddy saved me by launching him out. Mommy then fell out of a plane, and daddy jumped after her even though he could not fly. Mommy and Daddy kissed, and then Daddy flew for the first time and carried mommy to safety."

Jessica merely smiled at her mother-even though she still has no idea what's she saying-and began sucking on her wingtip with her eyes closed.

Jewel smiled and playfully nuzzled her babies head with her eyes closed. "My little girl. You're so beautiful. I promise you, I will never let you go or ever let anyone hurt you."

Jewel then began to cradle Jessica in her wings, and like Blu, she began to sing to her. Jewel sang smoothly to little Jessica while she slowly cradled her, and sang beautifully in a quiet voice.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_  
_Your father tends the sheep_  
_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree_  
_And from it fall sweet dreams for thee_

Jewel smiled while she still sang when she saw Jessica was beginning to get tired and was trying to keep her eyes open.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_  
_Sleep, baby, sleep_  
_Sleep, baby, sleep_  
_Our cottage vale is deep_

_The little lamb is on the green_  
_With snowy fleece so soft and clean_  
_Sleep, baby, sleep_  
_Sleep, baby, sleep_

After she was finished, Jewel would see her little baby had fallen asleep into a peaceful sleep. Jewel lifted up her free wing and softly stroked Jessica's head with her wingtip, being careful not to wake her up of course.

Jewel leaned her head down and planted a kiss on Jessica's head and whispered something to her: "I love you, my little angel. Mommy's always going to be here for you...Always."

* * *

Shortly after being disturbed for something that was suppose to be important, Captain Lenny and Lieutenant Raxos returned back to the prison after going to the Jungle to see if their men did find something. But as it turned out, the military macaws claimed they lost it.

Lenny walked back into his office/room and laid back down on his nest while Raxos merely watched. The Captain placed his wing over his eyes and sighed. "Well, that was a waste of my time."

"I'm REAL sorry, Captain. I'm sure the men didn't mean to lose what they said they found." Raxos apologized, but he noticed Lenny was merely staring at the ceiling. "Sir, is there anything I can do?"

"Why don't you go to downstairs and check on the most dangerous prisoners?" Lenny suggested, closing his eyes and placing his wings behind his neck to have a little rest.

"Yes, sir." Raxos said, saluting to the Captain before he left to follow his orders and check on the most dangerous prisoners, which were so dangerous, they had to be kept in the downstairs cellblock area where there is more security.

Raxos got down to the dangerous cellblock area, and walked down the hallway with two macaws with him as protection, due to the fact it was risky going down on his own-especially when checking on the prisoners.

As he walked through the cellblock, he saw each of the dangerous prisoners, and recognized them.

The first he saw was Vadin, who was sitting on his bed with cuffs attached to his wings to hold them together, and cuffs attached to his talons to keep him from using his dash ability to escape.

The second Raxos saw was Kate, who like Vadin, had cuffs attached to her wing, but her talons were not cuffed together.

The next one was the smart macaw and dumb macaw, who were both in a cell together. They were both not cuffed are restrained. The two partners were playing rock-paper-scissors together.

"Hey, I won!" the stupid macaw cheered.

"No you didn't, you moron!" the smart macaw shouted. "Rock beats scissors."

"It does not!" the stupid macaw countered.

"It does too!" the smart macaw also countered.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

The two dark macaws then jumped on each other and began wrestling with each other. Instead of stopping them, the guards merely continued their walk through the cellblock area to check on the rest of the prisoners.

The next prisoner they saw was a very big macaw, who need a bigger cell than the others. It was indeed Mr. Kirilenko, who had big cuffs made out of chrome steel attached to his wings and talons.

And the last prisoner was the evil cockatoo Nigel, who was restrained with a grey straitjacket to keep his wings held to his chest, and to stop him from hurting anyone at all. He merely looked at Raxos as he walked past his cell.

Raxos was now done checking on all of the prisoners and decided to head back up to the first floor since his job was done, and he had nothing better to do at the moment. He sighed as he and his two guards walked out of the second floor area. _"Well, the prisoners seemed restrained. I guess I better go back to the Captain and tell him everything's fine."_

* * *

Back at the Ipanema Beach, the blue macaw kids had finally got free from being trapped in the sand when their father had finally decided to help them get out. The kids brush themselves off the get the sand out of their feathers.

"I got sand in my wings!" Crystal whined.

"I got sand in my back!" Rey also whined.

"I got sand everywhere on me!" Azul complained to his father.

"You'll be fine, kids. You guys said you wanted to play IN the sand." Blu chuckled, trying to make a little joke out of the kids when they wanted to play at the beach.

Rey, Azul and Crystal frowned in response, and simultaneously replied to their father in a sarcastic tone. "Ha-ha, very funny, Dad."

Blu chuckled before deciding it was time for him and the kids to go back home. "Come kids, it's time to go home."

"But we're tired!" Rey, Azul, and Crystal all whined together.

Blu sighed in response while extending his wings, and had to let them climb on his back. "Fine. Come on, jump on my back. I'll carry you all home."

The kids obeyed and each got into a different position on their father's body. Rey and Crystal climbed onto Blu's back and held onto his neck while Azul however, had decided to hold onto Blu's talons.

Blu made a quick check to see if Rey and Crystal were holding tight enough, and placed his talons around Azul to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Are we ready? Good, now let's go home, and I'll get you all star fruits."

The kids all licked their beaks in response, wanting the sweet taste of star fruits. "Hmmmm."

* * *

**And this chapter is complete. It's good to see the Toucan's again, and now we have seen all our old villains: Vadin, Kate, Nigel, Mr. Kirilenko, and last but not least, our favorite dark macaws-Dumb and Dumber, who haven't changed a bit. **


	8. The Wedding

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hey, everyone. This chapter would have been here sooner, but I had to get throw out contact lenses because I can't use them anymore, and had to wear my glasses until I can get some new contact lenses.**

**But anyway, I did manage to get you a new chapter, and here it is below.**

**chloemcg: Thanks, and I got the picture. It was great. You have a talent for Art. And yes, Rafael and Eva's kids are chaotic, aren't they? :D**

* * *

A couple of days later, it was time for the big day Linda and Tulio had been waiting so long for, and a day that Blu had really been looking forward to: Linda and Tulio's wedding.

And lucky for Blu, Jewel had agreed to come with him to the wedding as long as she can eat mangoes.

Blu and Jewel had just finished getting ready nice and early in the morning after they had dropped their kids and Jessica off at Rafael and Eva's tree hollow to watch them for the day while they attended the wedding.

Jewel had merely preened her feathers to make herself look nice and put on a pink flower on her head feathers, but Blu had got himself a small little black bow tie to wear and tied it around his bushy neck to make himself look fancy, and had coned down all of his bushy feathers.

After they were done getting ready, Jewel could not help but be curious to why Blu was wearing a bow tie. She approached him and decided to ask. "Blu, why are you wearing that silly thing on your neck?"

"It's called a bow tie, Jewel." Blu replied, as he straightened the bow tie with his talon. "Humans wear stuff like this when in weddings, or other special occasions."

"Well, either way, you do look really handsome." Jewel complemented, grinning as she moved her wings behind the back of Blu's neck. "Now, how about a little kiss before we go?"

Blu smiled in response as he he took it on his cue to move his wings around Jewel. He agreed to her requested and was ready to kiss her. "I couldn't agree more, Jewel."

The two lovebird's beaks made contact, and they kissed passionately in each other's wings, their tongues playfully dancing around in each other's beaks as they continued to kiss.

After the kiss was over, Blu and Jewel smiled at each other, but before Blu had realized it was time to go. "Oh, look at the time. We're going to be late! Let's go, Jewel."

Blu and Jewel extended their wings, and quickly made haste to get to the wedding as soon as possible.

However, on the way to the wedding, there was one thing Jewel could not get off her mind, and that was how the heck did Blu suddenly know it was time to go? He didn't exactly wear a watch or have a clock hanging up in his hollow.

"How in the World did Blu know what time it was already?" Jewel thought, tapping a talon on her chin, but decided to shrug it off for now. "I'll ask him later. For now, let's see why these weddings are so important."

* * *

After a little flight through the Jungle, Blu and Jewel finally made it to the wedding, which was being held at a beautiful pier on a beach. All of the guests had arrived too: some of Linda's family and friends who had came from Minnesota to witness her special day, and a couple of Tulio's workers at the Aviary, and his family too.

The guests were all sitting in their chairs, waiting patiently for the wedding to begin. And there was Fernando, who was standing by the front of the aisle, holding a cushion with two rings on them. And there was the priest, the person who was going to bring Tulio and Linda together once and for all.

Blu and Jewel had arrived shortly after, and perched themselves on one of the lamp posts that was placed on the pier. They both watched as it the wedding music had began from a couple of people with violins, and then Tulio had arrived with both his parents at his sides. He was wearing a very fancy tuxedo.

Tulio smiled as his parents walked him down on the aisle, all the way to the end of the pier. He stood next to the priest and Fernando with his hands placed together.

The violin people then began playing another song, and everyone stood up in respect. Everyone was in complete shock and happiness when they saw it was Linda, who was looking more beautiful than she had ever been in her entire life. She was wearing a fancy white wedding dressed, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, and with her dad beside her.

Linda's father had walked her all the way to the end of the aisle, and then he let her go and planted a kiss on her cheek wishing her the best. He sat down and Linda walked over to her almost-husband.

Tulio and Linda looked at each other with a smile, seeing how beautiful they looked. The two humans looked forward and everyone sat back down, ready for the priest to begin.

The priest cleared his throat, and as a request from Tulio, he spoke English for Linda's family and friends to understand, and the locals had already learned how to speak English.

He began to say his lines so he could bring Tulio and Linda together as husband and wife. "Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Tulio and Linda. Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honor each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, they dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in a union of mutual caring and responsibility. "Taught by our own joys, by our own sorrows, even by our own failures, that in marriage, as in all life, whosoever insists upon saving their lesser goods and their little self, shall miss what is greater, but whosoever forgets themselves in devotion to their beloved and in consecration to their common enterprise, is surest to find a full and happy life"."

Everyone had then had a moment of silence in respect to the lovely couple. Even Blu and Jewel had joined in, even though Jewel had no idea why humans did this.

After the moment of silence was over, the priest continued to rest of his lines. "Tulio Monteiro , are you ready to enter into this marriage with Lisa, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things? And Linda Gunderson, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Tulio, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

Tulio and Linda both nodded silently in response.

"Tulio and Linda, please face each other and join hands." the priest kindly request.

Tulio and Linda glady held each others hands and looked at each other with smiles.

The priest smiled and continued more of his lines. "Tulio, do you take Linda to be your wedded Wife, to share your life with her, and do you pledge that you will love her, and tenderly care for her in all the varying circumstances of your lives until death tears you apart?"

Tulio smiled in response and gladly was happy to see those special lines. "I do."

"Linda, do you take Tulio to be your wedded Husband, to share your life with him, and do you pledge that you will love him, and tenderly care for him in all the varying circumstances of your lives until death tears you apart?"

"I do." Linda smiled, trying her best to stop crying tears of joy.

The priest then allowed them both to take the rings from the cushion Fernando was carrying, and watched them both place their rings on each other's ring fingers.

The priest smiled in response, seeing the almost happy couple, and began to finish his final declaration. "Tulio and Linda have consented together to join their lives in the bonds of matrimony, and have witnessed the same before this company of family and friends, and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings. If anyone should find a reason why these two should not be joined together, then let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Luckily, no-one had objected to why Linda and Tulio should not be together.

The priest had saw no-one had objected, and continued his final lines. "I therefore, by the authority granted by the Lord of the universe pronounce that they are Husband and Wife. Tulio, you may kiss your bride!"

Tulio did not waste time, and immediately, he and Linda placed their arms around each other and kissed passionately.

Everyone stood up and cheered while clapping their hands together. Tulio and Linda held hands as they walked back down the aisle to get in their limo which would take them to a fancy club where the wedding reception will be held.

While the humans had been cheering, Blu had been clapping his wings too while Jewel had merely watched. He turned back to the lovely Jewel and was still happy. "Wow, that was great! Come on, Jewel, let's go and join them!"

"Can we do that?" Jewel inquired, as she watched Blu fly down to the limo. "I guess so."

As Linda and Tulio got into the back seat of the limo, Blu and Jewel had also flew inside unnoticeable.

Linda and Tulio held hands as they the limo began to move.

"This is the best day of my life." Tulio said, holding Linda's hand in his.

"Me, too, Tulio." Linda smiled, resting her head down on his shoulder, until she heard a familiar squawk. She gasped happily and leaned up to see Blu and Jewel standing on the other chair. "Blu, Jewel!"

"Hey, Lind-ah!" Blu greeted, before he was suddenly pulled into a death hug by Linda. He struggled to get his words out as he tried to breath. "Linda-chocking-me, help!"

Linda had let Blu go and set her down on her leg and chuckled. "Sorry, Blu. I knew you would never miss my wedding. And you look nice too."

While Linda had been talking to Blu (not literally of course) Tulio had picked up Jewel in his hands to see her too. "Hello, Jewel. How are you doing? That flower on your head makes you look nice."

Jewel blushed a little in response-not expecting to be complemented by a human-and rubbed the back of her neck with a talon. "Uh...thanks."

Linda looked back over at Tulio while holding Blu in her arms. "Tulio, do you think anyone would mind if Blu and Jewel come to the wedding reception with us?"

Tulio smiled in response, and softly stroked her head with his finger, and she actually enjoyed being stroked unlike before. He replied to his new wife with a smile. "Of course not. Everyone we know know's Blu and Jewel, and they are the last of their kind after all."

"That's great to hear!" Linda said, placing Blu back down onto her arm. "Are you happy with coming, Blu?"

Blu nodded and squawked in response.

The humans smiled as they leaned back to enjoy the ride there, and they knew today was going to be a long-beautiful day.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentleman, Tulio and Linda are together at long last. YA! Let's celebrate.**

_**Congratulations**_  
_**And celebrations**_  
_**When I tell everyone that you're in love**_  
_**With me**_  
_**Congratulations**_  
_**And jubilations**_  
_**I want the world to know I'm happy as can be.**_

**Stay tuned for "The Wedding reception".**


	9. The Wedding reception

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this was a couple days late. I finally get my new contact lenses tomorrow, so I will be writing 100 percent easier again. Well, here is the next chapter in this story. Enjoy**

* * *

After the ride in the limo the get to their wedding reception, the newly married couple Tulio and Linda, along with Blu and Jewel were all enjoying their wedding reception.

Linda and Tulio were with both of their families, getting to know each other, and celebrating to the newly married couple. And while the humans were enjoying themselves, the macaws Blu and Jewel were both standing on a wooden support beam across the ceiling.

Blu was merely watching Linda and Tulio and their families, but Jewel however, was munching away on the sweet delicious mangoes Blu had promised her.

He turned back to Jewel, who had her beak stuffed in a mango. "Jewel, do you have any manners?"

"Mph." Jewel muffed, her beak still stuffed in a mango, sucking up all the juicy taste in it. She finished the mango and burped while leaning down on the support beam. "Wow, I am stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite."

"Well, you have had about ten mangoes in the last hour." Blu replied, frowning as he could see Jewel had a bit of a tubby stomach. "No offence, Jewel. But you do look a little tubby."

"It will go away soon." Jewel replied, yawning in the middle of her sentence. "Wow, I feel sleepy."

Just then, Blu turned his attention back to the newly married couple when he saw it was time for them both to dance. He smiled while he watched Linda and Tulio move to the middle of the dance floor, and moved their arms around each other.

As they began dancing, the DJ had played a familiar tune that both Blu and Jewel remembered.

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always, that's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together, naturally_

Blu smiled as he turned back to the lovely Jewel, who was laying down on the support beam with her wings folded around her chest. "Jewel, does this song found familiar?"

"Yeah, it was the song that played when we first met." Jewel remembered while smiling.

_I had a dream I had an awesome dream_  
_People in the park playing games in the dark_  
_And what they played was a masquerade_  
_And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out_

Linda and Tulio slowly spun around in circles in each other's wings, their eyes closed, and Linda with her head rested down on Tulio's chest.

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always, that's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together, naturally_

While the humans were dancing, Blu and Jewel had decided to join in and dance too. Without saying anything, Blu took Jewel's wings and began to dance her in circles on the short beam they were standing on.

_As we go down life's lonesome highway_  
_Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two_  
_A helping hand - someone who understands_  
_That when you feel you've lost your way_  
_You've got someone there to say I'll show you_

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always, that's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together, naturally_

Blu and Jewel then looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Jewel leaned her head on on Blu's shoulder, and Blu held her close to him, never wanting to let her go after she was once lost by the evil hawk Nexus.

_So you think you know the answers - oh no_  
_'cause the whole world has got you dancing_  
_That's right - I'm telling you_  
_It's time to start believing - oh yes_  
_Believing who you are - you are a shining star_

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always, that's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together, naturally_

* * *

The following day, night time had finally arrived throughout Rio. Linda and Tulio were now on their way to America for their honeymoon together. Blu and Jewel had just got back to their tree hollow, and Blu continued to dance Jewel around in their home.

"Blu..." she giggled, enjoying her husband dancing her around.

Blu finished his little dancing session and sighed. He had one of the best days in his life, and did not want it to end. Blu took off his little bowtie prepared to go to sleep and pick up the kids in the morning. "Today was fun, wasn't it, Jewel?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Jewel smiled, taking off the flower she had placed on her head feathers. She then turned her attention back to Blu, and decided to ask him a question: "Blu, I know we're birds, but can you ever imagine we got married?"

Blu closed his eyes and hummed, imaginating what it would be like to wear a fancy tuxedo, and what Jewel would look like in a beautiful white dress. "Hmmm, yeah, Jewel. They would be nice."

Jewel smiled as she moved her wings behind the back of Blu's neck. "Well, Blu, even though we're not married like humans, I'm happy to call you "my husband"."

"And I'm happy to call you "my wife", Jewel." Blu smiled, moving his wings around Jewel's back. "Now, may this groom kiss his bride?"

"He may, indeed." Jewel smiled.

The two lovebirds made contact with their beaks and kissed romantically and passionately with their eyes closed and holding each other in their dark and light blue wings.

* * *

**And the wedding of Tulio and Linda is over. Stay tuned for chapter 10, which will be here soon. **


	10. Prison breakout

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: It's cool, but Blu and Jewel were not really snogging. It was a romantic kiss. And I look forward to your new story. And I understand if your stuck on stories. And thanks, I will try my best to update.**

* * *

The next morning in the military macaw prison, it was time to feed the prisoners their breakfast. One of the military macaws had just finished delivering food to the prisoners on the first floor, and now he was going down to the second floor where the more dangerous prisoners are.

The guard looked at Vadin's cell as he walked past, but when he got to Kate's cell, he could see she was not in there. "What the?!-" the guard said, quickly pulling out a key from the belt he was wearing and opening the cell bar door.

He quickly ran inside, and checked under the bed, but Kate was nowhere to be seen. The guard scratched his head with his talon, wondering where she could have gone. "How did she escape?"

While the guard was thinking rather than get help, he had no idea a figure who was hanging onto the ceiling in the cell was slowly creeping down on him. The guard was about to leave, until he suddenly couldn't breath and was struggling for air.

He struggled to breath as Kate was choking him with the cuffs attached on her wings. The guard eventually passed out and fell to the ground.

Kate grinned as he picked up the key from the guards belt with her talon and used it to uncuff her wings, giving her freedom. Kate then dragged the guard under her bed so he was out of sight, and she took one of his feathers and used it to make her appearance look just like him.

"Ahhh, this was almost too easy." Kate talked to herself, while looking at her wings, her talons, and her tail feathers.

Kate-now looking like the guard-walked out of her cell with the keys in her wings. She looked at the other prisoners, and now, she was about to cause trouble. "And now, time to cause so chaos."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro, the Blue Macaw family were enjoying a little day out with the Toucan family. Blu, Jewel, Rafael and Eva-who was holding Jessica in her wings-were all sitting on a tree branch together, talking to each other while also keeping on eye on all of their children.

"It's good to have you guys over." Rafael smiled, watching Eva slowly cradle Jessica in her wings.

Eva admiring little Jessica and smiled while slowly rocking the little chick in her wings. "Your new baby is really beautiful, Jewel."

"Thank you, Eva." Jewel smiled, seeing that Jessica was comfortable with Eva, and snuggled herself into the Toucan's wing.

"Mom!"

Jewel and Blu turned their attention back to their children, who were all sitting on the ground, tied to each other with some vines. Without any doubt, it was the Toucan kids who had tied them up. The blue macaws chuckled as they watched their children struggle to get free.

"Kids, we told you no tying up Uncle Blu's and Aunt Jewel's children." Rafael told, but his children seem to not take any notice and continued what they were doing. He sighed and lifted up both his wings. "They're still giving me grey feathers!"

The adults chuckled at Rafael's sentence. But the peace was soon interrupted when someone was calling out to Blu's name. "Blu! Blu! Blu!"

Blu followed the sound to investigate, and to see it was Lieutenant Raxos, who was flying towards Blu as fast as his wings would carry him. Blu jumped out of the tree hollow and flew up into the air to greet Raxos, and found out about the situation. "Raxos, what's wrong?!"

"Blu! Vadin, Kate, Nigel, and a few others have escaped their cells, and if they get out, there's going to be chaos!" Raxos quickly explained, while he turned around to get back to the prison. "Follow me!"

Blu looked back at Jewel before following Raxos in mid-air. He quickly caught up to him, and had to find out more information. "How did they escape? And why do you need me?!"

"Kate somehow changed into a guard and snuck all of the dangerous prisoners out of their cells!" Raxos answered, looking at Blu while flying in the air. "We need you because you know their weaknesses."

* * *

The blue macaw and the military macaw eventually made it back to the prison, which was now on lockdown to stop anyone from getting in or out. Raxos landed down by the entrance through a small bird-sized hole in the cliffs. The entrance was locked down with a metal door.

"The door's shut tight!" Raxos said, as he began knocking on the door from the outside. "Hey! It's me, Raxos!"

The metal door was opened by a military macaw, who was holding a rifle weapon in his wings. He quickly let both of them in and shut the door behind him. "Sir! The prisoners are still in the cellblock area."

"Right, come on, Blu. Let's find the Captain." Raxos said, quickly running from the prison entrance/exit and into the first room; a large open area-normally for visitors-but it was now fall of some military macaws.

Raxos quickly ran over to one of the military macaws in a panic. "Soldier, where's the Captain?"

"He's...He's..." the military macaw struggled to answered. "He's been captured. Vadin and Kate are holding him in the command center."

"What?!" Raxos shouted. "How?"

"I...I don't know." the military macaw replied, his head lowered sheepish. "All the soldiers in the prison are in here now. We can't get to the command center. It's being guarded by two dark macaw, and that big dark macaw with one wing."

_"Oh, no."_ Blu thought, placing a wing over his face. _"First, I gotta deal with Dumb and Dumber, and then Mr. Kirilenko."_

"Come on, Blu." Raxos said, pulling out a key from his belt and unlocking the door into the room which would take them near the command center.

When they were inside, Blu and Raxos could see the metal door at the end of the hallway which would take them into the command center. Unfortunately, Mr. Kirilenko was blocking the way, with a couple of random prisoners, and the smart macaw and stupid macaw.

"Blu, do you have a plan here?" Raxos inquired, whispering of course.

"Yeah, you can a couple of soldiers take the prisoners. I'll handle Kirilenko." Blu instructed.

Raxos nodded in response and beckoned for a couple of soldiers to follow him. The military macaws distracted the prisoners and led them away from Blu and Kirilenko.

After they were gone, Kirilenko growled and was ready to take on Blu once again.

Blu quickly jumped up and tried to grab onto him, but Kirilenko was quicker and grabbed Blu in his giant talon. He was slammed down into the ground and tossed over at the wall like a ragdoll.

Kirilenko extended his gigantic wing out and attempted to crush Blu. "I will leave you smeared across this room!"

Blu quickly dodged his giant and curled his wings like fists, and quickly began unleashed multiple quick hits on the giant dark macaw, but it merely tickled him and he kicked Blu away.

Blu swiftly got back up onto his talons, and had to figure out a way to take Kirilenko down. Last time he had jumped on him and tricked him into running into a wall, but he was sure not going to allow Blu to jump on him again.

_"He's too big, and too strong!"_ Blu thought, dodging another one of Kirilenko's attacks.

"Hold still while I pound your face into the ground!" Kirilenko yelled, slamming his wing into the ground, only to miss again.

_"I need to figure out a plan."_ Blu tried to think of a good plan to take down Kirilenko. He flew up into the air, the one place Kirilenko could not get him. Blu tapped his chin with a single talon toe, trying to figure out a plan. _"Come on, Blu. Think! I'm smart. I wish I had all those books from Linda's now."_

A couple of military macaws ran into the room and tried to take down Kirilenko, but he was too strong and easily whacked them both away with his one wing. "You are not going to reach Vadin. I will stop you!"

Blu then snapped his wingtips together, finally figuring a plan to stop him. He swooped down and landed down in front of the metal door to the command center. "Hey, one-wing! Come and get me!"

Kirilenko growled and charged directly at Blu, running really as like a raging bull. He held out his one wing and continued to charge at the blue macaw, who was merely standing there with a grin and his wings folded. "I will crush every bone in your body!"

Kirilenko was about to finish Blu once and for all, but as he was really close, Blu rolled out the way in a split-second, and Kirilenko had slammed himself straight into the metal door, almost knocking himself out.

He was now all dazed, his head spinning like crazy. "Ugh...I can't...Ugh, my head..."

Blu quickly took his chance when he could see Kirilenko was dazed and confused, and jumped onto the huge macaw and rapidly hit his face multiple times with his wings. "Take that! And that! And that! And even that!"

Blu did one final more strike on Kirilenko, and now he was falling straight down to the ground. He jumped off Kirilenko and watched him slam down into the ground.

"Haha!" Blu cheered, standing on top of Kirilenko's back. "I did it!"

And now there was only two more birds to take down, and that was the smart macaw and the stupid macaw. The two idiots were both grabbing onto the same weapon, trying to take it for themselves.

"It's my weapon!" the smart macaw shouted.

"No, it's mine!" the stupid macaw said.

The two dark macaws both grabbed the same weapon in their wings, and both kept trying to take it for themselves while they argued.

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"I got it first!"

"I saw it first!"

"That makes no sense!" the smart macaw said.

"Does too!" the stupid macaw countered.

Blu merely sighed as he walked up to the two dark macaws, who didn't really seem to notice he was there. Blu placed both his wings on their heads and slammed both of their heads together, knocking them unconscious instantly.

Blu placed both his wings on his hips and watched the two unconscious morons laying motionless on the ground. "What idiots they are. Why did Ivan and Nexus even hire this two?"

Raxos had returned after dealing with the other prisoners. He stood next to Blu while beckoning for two soldiers to take them away. "Good job, Blu. We got them all locked up; except for Vadin and Kate, who are holding the Captain hostage in the command room."

Blu looked back at the metal door, and now he had to figure a way to get inside. "Raxos, is there any other way into the command center."

"Not that I can think of." Raxos replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his wing. "That's the only way in or out, and it's locked down from the inside."

Blu sighed in response, and tried to figure out a way inside. Blu flew up into the air, and could see a small air vent on the wall. He opened it and looked inside, and by the looks of it, this could take them into the command center. "Hey, Raxos! I think we can get in through this air vent."

Raxos flew up in the air to investigate, and looked at the air vent. He smiled and flew inside the air vent. "Good job, Blu. Now let's go."

"Yes, sir." Blu smiled, also climbing inside the air vent, and him and Raxos began crawling inside.

While they were crawling through the air vent, there was something Blu could not stop thinking about. _"Wow, this prison has technology, metal doors, and air vents. Wow. Why haven't I been here before?"_

* * *

**Well, I think it's safe to say Kate isn't as stupid as she looks. And Blu and Mr. Kirilenko have battled once again, and Kirilenko still got defeated. Can Blu and Raxos save Captain Lenny from Vadin and Kate? Stay tuned for the rest.**


	11. Saving Lenny

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Dumb and Dumber are funny, aren't they? :D And I look forward to all your stories. And I will watch Surfs Up if I can find it in a DVD store. And yeah, the smart macaw and dumb macaw should have their own movie, shouldn't they? Maybe I could write a chapter in my deleted chapters about their story. And Kate wouldn't be able to threaten Jessica for two reasons. One: she doesn't know where Jessica is, or doesn't even know she exists. And two: Kate is still in the prison, and escape is impossible. It was still a great idea though. :D**

* * *

While Blu and Raxos had been handling all of the prisoners, Vadin and Kate were together in the command center with their hostage; Captain Lenny, who was tied up, and sitting in a small bird-sized chair.

The Captains struggled to get his wings free while he watched the two macaws. "Why don't you two just give up now? You will never escape."

"Who ever said anything about escaping?" Vadin said, while turning himself around slowly to see the military macaw. "We never intended to escape. But to take over this prison."

"Uhhh, I kinda wanted to escape." Kate interrupted, raising her right wing in the air.

Vadin merely ignored her as he walked over to the macaw captain, and in a split second, he got a solid grip Lenny's throat with his talon and smirked evilly. "Now, tell me. What is the password to unlocking the security system?"

"I'd rather die!" Lenny spat out, lifting his talons up and kicking Vadin away.

Vadin chuckled in response and got back up onto his talons. He dashed right over to Lenny and placed his talon on his face. "Now, how many times do I have to claw your face out to make you talk."

While the Brotherhood leader was trying to torture the password out of Lenny, Kate merely watched with a grin, her eyes half-closed, and a wing placed on her hip. She then gasped when someone had quietly snuck up on her and placed both his wings around her beak and neck to keep her quiet.

Kate tried to scream and call out to Vadin, but her muffled cries made it impossible-and plus, Vadin was too busy trying to get the password out of Lenny for the security system.

Eventually she passed out due to lack of oxygen, and she was lowered onto the ground by the same macaw who had silently taken her down. Blu and Raxos made signals with wingtips while slowly sneaking up Vadin.

Blu and Raxos were about to take him down together as a team, but Vadin acted first and dashed around and knocked both of them down. He laughed while mocking the two macaws on their failed effort. "Foolish macaws! You are no match for me. Especially without the Darkness to aid you, Blu."

(Guitar solo begins to play as Blu gets back up onto his talons).

_I see no, hear no evil_  
_Black writings on the wall_  
_Unleash a million faces_  
_And one by one they fall_

"I don't need the Darkness or any other powers to defeat you, Vadin." Blu countered, extending his wings out from his sides in defense. "Now, let's do this."

"You're going back in your cell for a long time, Vadin." Raxos added, him too preparing to battle the Red-bellied macaw too.

Vadin could not hel but chuckled even more as he cracked both his wings and neck. "Very well. Let us do this."

_Black hearted evil_  
_Brave hearted hero_  
_I am all... I am all... I am_

_I... I... I... I am_

Blu jumped onto Vadin and very quickly tackled him to the ground. He curled his wings together like fists and managed to hit Vadin a few tops until Vadin blocked and through him off.

Vadin quickly jumped back up, and before Raxos could get to him, he dashed away and kicked Raxos down.

_Here we go buddy... Here we go buddy... Here we go_  
_Here we go buddy... Here we go_

Blu jumped back up and tried to hit Vadin, who moved out the way and flipped him to the ground. He laughed as he placed his throat on Blu's throat. "Haha. Give it up!"

_Go ahead and try to see through me_  
_Do it if you dare_  
_One step forward, two steps back_  
_I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

"Hey, Vadin!" Raxos called out, catching the macaw's attention. Raxos was holding a chair in his wings, and without hesitation, he whacked the chair onto Vadin-breaking it into little pieces and knocking Vadin to the ground.

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it..._

Raxos grabbed Vadin's wing into a winglock and delivered a few powerful hits to him.

Vadin growled and blocked one of his strikes, and countered attacked him with a headbutt.

_Can you see all of me?_  
_Walk into my mystery_  
_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

Blu used his wings to get back up onto his talons where he could see Vadin and Raxos wrestling (Vadin winning at the moment). Blu cried out a battlecry and jumped onto Vadin's back to help Raxos.

_Do you remember me?_  
_Capture you or set you free_  
_I am all... I am all of me_  
_(I am... I am all of me)_

"Get off of me!" Vadin ordered, struggling the best he could to throw Blu off of him, but Blu would not let go, and held on for dear life.

Raxos took his chance and delivered multiple blows to every part of Vadin's stomach in an attempt to either wind him or in an attempt to maybe break one of his ribs.

_I am... I am... I'm all of me_  
_I am... I am... I'm all of me_  
_I am... I am... I'm all of me_

Vadin eventually had enough and finally through off of his back. He then lifted both his wings and ear slapped Raxos, causing him extreme pain in his eardrums.

"My ears are ringing!" Raxos yelled, holding his wings onto his ears in agony.

_Here we go... go... go..._  
_Go... go... go... go..._  
_All of me_

Blu grabbed onto Vadin's throat and slammed him into the wall. He attempted to claw his stomach, but Vadin acted first and gripped Blu's throat instead, and flipped him down to the ground.

Vadin watched Blu struggle for air as he tightened his grip. "So angry, and yet, so weak."

Blu groaned and managed to bite Vadin's talon, causing him to let go.

_I see and feel the evil_  
_My hands will crush 'em all_  
_You think you have the answer_  
_Well I laugh and watch you fall_

Blu attempted to punch Vadin again, but he used his dash ability to quick dash behind Blu and kicked him down, causing Blu to fall flat down on his stomach.

_Black hearted evil_  
_Brave hearted hero_  
_I am all... I am all... I am_

_I... I... I... I am_

Raxos ran back up to Vadin and hit him in his face twice.

Vadin dodged the third hit attemt and hit Raxos in his face, knocking back onto a table, and followed by rolling down on the ground.

_Here we go buddy... Here we go buddy... Here we go_  
_Here we go buddy... Here we go_

_Go ahead and try to see through me_  
_Do it if you dare_  
_One step forward, two steps back_  
_I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

Both Blu and Raxos attempted to take on Vadin together at the same time in an attempt to stop him, but Vadin dodged again and used his dash power to throw them both over to the other side of the room.

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it..._

_Can you see all of me?_  
_Walk into my mystery_  
_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

While they were battling, Lenny was trying to get himself from the ropes. He struggled to get his wings from from his sides, but the rope was really strong, and hard to snap.

_Do you remember me?_  
_Capture you or set you free_  
_I am all... I am all of me_  
_(I am... I am all of me)_

Blu and Raxos back into a corner together, both of them exhausted from the battle. Neither of them could take on Vadin due to his speed, and did not have chance to stop him.

"Blu, he's too quick." Raxos gasped, trying his best to catch his breath back. "We can't beat him!"

Blu had to admit Raxos was right, but he wasn't prepared to give up so easily. He remembered when Raxos had whacked a chair onto Vadin which did cause him quite a bit of pain.

Blu clicked both his wingtips together like fingers and smiled happily. "That's it!" Blu pulled Raxos close and whispered a plan to him. "If we can't use attacks on him, then we'll use objects and environment to our advantage."

Raxos nodded in agreement, and decided to go along with the blue macaws' plan.

_I am... I am... I'm all of me_  
_I am... I am... I'm all of me_

Vadin got back up onto his talons and looked at both Blu and Raxos, who were mocking him to get him angry and hopefully trick him into dashing into a wall, or something else that was strong enough.

"Nah, nah, nah!" Blu mocked, while pulling a silly face at him. "What's the matter? Can't get us?!"

_Here we go... go... go..._  
_Go... Go... Go... Go..._

"I'll show you!" Vadin yelled, quickly dashing at max speed to prepare to crush them. When he got close, Blu and Raxos jumped out of the way and tricked him into hitting the wall, head first.

_I am; I am everyone; everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day_  
_I am; I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day_  
_I am... I am... I am..._  
_I am... I am... I am..._

_I am..._

The impact had left Vadin dazed as he could see three Blu's and three Roxas's. He shrugged it off and charged at them again, only to hit another wall, which was now hurting him and leaving him almost vulnerable to attack.

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it..._

_Can you see all of me?_  
_Walk into my mystery_  
_Step inside and hold on for dear life_

Vadin stomped his talon down and prepared to charge at the two macaws one last time, and this time, he was determined not to miss. "I'll kill you both!"

Vadin charged directly at the two macaws, but like before, he crashed into a wall at full force, and now he was too exhausted to attack, and too dizzy.

_Do you remember me?_  
_Capture you or set you free_  
_I am all, I am all of me_  
_(I am... I am all of me)_

Blu and Raxos quickly took their chance now while he was dazed before he would recover.

Raxos hit Vadin a few times, but Blu had gone a little more further.

Blu began a series of quick-focused attacks on Vadin and hit his stomach multiple times-his wings moving fast like the speed of light. He did it for at least 20 seconds before he was tired, and Vadin was really weak.

_I am... I am... I'm all of me_  
_I am... I am... I'm all of me_  
_I am I am... I'm all of me_

Vadin could not take anymore, and in a short-second, he fell down to the ground, and fell unconscious.

_Here we go... Here we go_  
_I am... I am... I'm all of me_  
_Here we go... go... go..._  
_Go... Go... Go... Go... Go..._

Blu stood over Vadin with Raxos and placed a talon on him in victory. The two macaws shook wings together while laughing a little.

"Ha-ha!" Blu laughed.

"We did it!" Raxos cheered, until he had to go and untie the Captain from his binds. "Come on; let's free the Captain."

_I am I am... I'm all of me_

* * *

**Vadin and Kate are defeated, and order is restored in the prison. Blu and Raxos make quite a team. I bet you people were thinking this was going to be the main story plot. Nope. :D Just something to get all of you warmed up.**

**Stay tuned for more. Any questions, feel free to message me.**


	12. The blue macaw family together again

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Glad you liked the song and battle. I too like Sonic and the music that they make. And I look forward to your new story. :D Any be sure to expect a chapter from me each day.**

* * *

After the blue macaw had restored order in the military macaw prison, he was now on his way back through the Jungle to see his beautiful wife, his lovely children, and his beautiful new baby, who had traveled back home from the Toucan family's tree.

Blu reached his home and perched his talons by the end of the hollow. He smiled seeing Jewel, who was sitting in the nest with Jessica cuddled up near her stomach in her lap. And Rey, Azul, and Crystal, who were all playing rock-paper-scissors with each other until they noticed their father had returned.

"Dad!" the kids yelled out, jumping onto their father and hugging different parts of his feathery body.

Blu chuckled in response as he tried to walk over to the nest to join his beloved. He sat down next to Jewel and pecked her cheek; with the kids still hugging him of course. "So, how were you guys?"

"We're all fine, Blu." Jewel smiled, softly stroking Jessica's head with a single wingtip. "Is the prison okay? Were all the prisoners caught?"

"Yeah, me and Raxos defeated Vadin and Kate." Blu answered, before chuckling a little. "And I had another run in with Mr. Kirilenko. Remember him?"

"Yeah, I remember him." Jewel replied, still keeping her attention onto Jessica while smiling and stroking her head. "Isn't he the big macaw with a strong accent, and one wing?"

Blu chuckled a little more in response and answered the lovely Jewel's question. "Yep, that's him."

"Were you hurt, Dad?" Crystal inquired, her, Rey and Azul hugging Blu's tummy with their eyes closed and smiles.

"No, honey. I am fine; don't worry." Blu assured, extending his right wing out from his side and gently stroking his daughter with his wing with a smile. He then turned back his attention to Jewel, wondering what he is going to do for the rest of the day. "Jewel, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't really feel like going out today." Jewel replied, a slight yawn at the end of her sentence. "I think I might just stay in her for the rest of the day. You can go out if you like."

"No, Jewel. I can't leave me family." Blu said, moving his wings around Jewel and hugging her a little. "It wouldn't be right of me to leave my family here alone while I go and have fun. I made a committed that I would take care of you all no matter what, and I don't break commitments."

Jewel could not help but smile at her husband's kindness and how nice he was when coming to his family. She stood up in the nest, and walked over to the hollow exit/entrance before inhaling a deep breath.

Jewel:

_Oh, Blu, you are so generous to me and the family._

Blu:

_I know that, Jewel. That's just me being nice and jolly._

Jewel:

_Without you, Blu. I don't know where my life would be._

Blu:

_Me, too, Jewel. And now we are happy and free._

Blu and Jewel took one of each other's wings and danced around in circles for a couple of seconds. The kids stood up and joined in on the song.

Rey and Azul:

_Our mom and dad are so happy as they can be._

Blu:

_That's right, boys. And we fully agree._

Blu and Jewel shared a quick kiss, causing their kids to groan in disgust.

Crystal:

_Mom, Dad, why do you have to kiss in front of us?_

Jewel:

_Oh, there's no need to complain, Crystal. Don't make such a muss._

Rey:

_But it's so disgusting and gross._

Blu:

_Oh, don't complain, Rey. Don't act like such as wuss._

Jewel:

_Blu, you are the most kindness and handsomest bird in the world._

Blu:

_That's right, Jewel. I remember when we first met, and my heart twirled._

Jewel:

_Even though you were such a clumsy bird._

Blu:

_I'll have you know, I do not really like that word._

Jewel:

_Oh, Blu, you know I am only kidding._

Blu:

_I know that, Jewel. Now let's start kissing._

The lovebirds kissed each other's beaks for a few seconds before dancing again and continuing the rest of their song.

Jewel:

_Oh, my, Blu. You're my one of a kind bird._

Blu:

_I know that, Jewel. Even though I am sometimes kind of a nerd._

Jewel:

_I don't care, I love you until the end of my life._

Blu:

_You too, Jewel, for you are my beautiful wife._

Azul:

_Hey, hey, why are we even singing?_

Blu:

_I don't know, but let's continue dancing._

Blu took Jewel's wing and danced her around in circles a couple of times. They looked into each other's eyes while smiling, and dancing.

Blu:

_Jewel, you are the love of my life, and I promise to never let you go._

Jewel:

_Me, too, Blu. Now watch your talon 'cause you're almost standing on my toe._

Blu looked down, and could see her was about to step his grey talon on top of Jewel's beautiful light black talons.

Blu:

_Whoops, my bad, Jewel. I hope I didn't make you angry, angel._

Jewel:

_That's okay, as long as you don't try and kill me like our old friend Nigel._

Blu:

_Don't worry, Jewel. I would never hurt the last female of our kind._

Jewel:

_I know, but if you did, I would have to knock you some sense into your mind._

Blu:

_Oh, my Jewel. What did I ever do to deserve you?_

Jewel then danced into Blu's wings, and moved her wings around Blu's neck and looked into his eyes while singing the last of her line.

Jewel:

_I do not know, but a lot of birds wonder the same too-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-o o-oo._

* * *

**And this is the end of this chapter. Forgive me if this poetry chapter was a little bad. I haven't written my own songs since "No more Samba?". Stay tuned for the rest.**


	13. A little discovery

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

* * *

The next day in the military macaw prison, Captain Lenny was once again laying in the center of his nest-groaning with a wing placed over his face. He sighed while trying to get back to sleep. "What's the point of being Captain? I can't lead these men; I couldn't even defeat Vadin on my own because I was tied to that stupid chair! Maybe I should just retire. Let's face it; Raxos could be a better leader than I could ever be."

The Captain was soon interrupted when Raxos had walked into his room, and was carrying a brown chest with him in his wings. He set the chest down in the middle in the room, and waited for Lenny-who had got up in investigate-to come on over.

"Good morning, sir." Raxos greeted, catching his breath a couple of times after carrying the chest for so long. "The men found something today, and didn't know what to do, so they decided to bring it to you."

"What's in there, Raxos?" Lenny inquired, looking at the chest all curious like

"Well, sir...It's...Well..." Raxos stammered, struggling to get his words out from his beak. "We don't really know what it is, or where it came from."

Lenny raised a curious eyebrow while leaning down to the chest. He used his wings to slowly open the nest, and what happened next shocked Lenny completely. He would not quite clearly see what was in the chest, but a beautiful glowing light was shining right at him, and Lenny could not stop staring at it. "It's...It's beautiful..."

"Sir." Raxos groaned, covering his eyes with his wing to block out the blinding light. "What is it?"

"It's...It's the light..." Lenny gasped, smiling happily like he had ever been in his life. "I...I have never seen anything quite like it, Raxos."

The macaw captain leaned his wings into the chest to pick up what was inside, and he could not be happier about the amazing discovery that his men had found. The light on the mysterious object shinned into his eyes while Lenny still examined it.

_"I...I can see things in this."_ Lenny thought to himself, still looking straight into the the Orb. _"I can see...Me...Things...Power..."_

* * *

Blu had woken up nice and early to get a start to a fresh and beautiful day. He flew through the Jungle, soaring through the air while singing a little song to himself. _"Duuu, dun, duuuuu. Dun, dun, dun."_

Blu landed down near a small open area in the Jungle, and decided to have a rest for a couple minutes, and enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. He laid down on some small grass and placed both his wings behind the back of of his head. "Ahhh, nothing like a quiet morning in Rio. Such a wonderful place."

The blue macaw began to whistle a short song to himself with his eyes closed. And since it was early morning, Blu had decided to take a little nap for a little while. He closed his chocolate brown eyes and in seconds, fell into a nice, relaxing sleep.

* * *

**And this chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. But what has Lenny discovered? I guess we will have to wait until later. Also, anyone is welcome to review too. Members, or non-members.**


	14. Things can change in the blink of an eye

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hey, everyone, before we begin, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing yesterday. I got the most reviews for one chapter on this story. And I hope we can get more like them in the future. Special thanks to: **

**MCGamemaster90, **

**ilovethemovierio, **

**Rapper the red macaw, **

**RIO2lover100, **

**Bulletstorm986, **

**Blu100-Jewel, **

**chloemcg, **

**Assassin's Creed Master, **

**rio craziness, **

**spyrofan34, **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw, **

**Isaac the shapeshifter, **

**Balthazar19, **

**killhell. **

**And to also the non-members: **

**Haloplayer, **

**Blu and Jewel X,**

**Da boss.**

**Thanks, everyone. Now to reply to a couple of reviews.**

**chloemcg: It's cool that you didn't update. I can wait. And I'm glad my guest reviews were not bothering you in anyway. :D And I think I get what you mean. And you wanted more? Well, more is below, my friend. :D**

**Haloplayer: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the kind words.**

**Blu and Jewel X: Thank you, and what will happen next, you will have to wait and see. :D**

**Da boss: Thanks, and it will be long indeed. Hopefully longer than Rio the Darkness 3. Let's see how I can do. :D**

* * *

A little while later, Blu had woken up from his little nap and leaned up from where he was laying. He looked up at the sky, and the sky was orange-which was a little strange due to the fact it was a crystal-clear sky not too long ago.

Blu didn't take much notice of the sky as he stood up and stretched his wings and talons. "Ahh, that was a nice nap."

Blu walked a few steps before he noticed a couple of birds flying past. They sounded like they were in a panic, and were trying to get somewhere as soon as possible. Blu looked at them all curious like. _"Jeez, they looked like they were in a rush. I'm sure it was nothing."_

Blu then extended his wings a little and flew a little high into the air, but froze in mid-air when he could smell something strange. "What is that smell? It smells like...Smoke!"

He quickly rushed over through the Jungle a little, and was horrified from what he was seeing. There was a fire on a couple of trees, and birds were panicking, and the military macaws were there too.

"Phew, the military are here." Blu talked to himself, thankful that the military macaws were here to help, but there was something wrong. "Wait a minute? Those military aren't helping them; they're attack them! Holy cheese 'n' sprinkles!"

A couple of military macaws carrying different old-fashioned weapons such as axes, medieval spiked ball, swords, and bow and arrows. The military macaws were capturing any bird they could find and forcing them into cages.

Blu was completely puzzled, wondering why the military are doing this. Have they gone made? Blu had to find answers now before it was too late.

Quickly, he followed a couple of birds, who were making haste to escape. Blu flew beside a scarlet macaw, and quick asked what was going on. "Hey, what the heck is going on?! Why are the military macaws attacking?"

"King Lenny's on his way here!" the scarlet macaw answered, flapping his wings as hard as he could to escape. "We need to get back to a village; now!"

Blu nodded in response, but something in that macaw's sentence did not make sense. He arched a curious eyebrow, and was completely confused about something. _"King Lenny? What is he talking about? What IS going on?"_

* * *

Eventually, Blu and a few birds had made it to a small village in the jungle, which was just a bunch of small tents and a few locals. Blu landed down and was once again confused about something. _"When did this village get here?"_

Blu decided to ask someone about the situation now. He walked over to a yellow macaw male, who was keeping an eye out for military macaws. "Excuse me. Can you explain to me what's happening, please?"

"King Lenny is on his way here to try and find the rebels." the yellow macaw answered, slightly nervous as he watched through the Jungle.

"King Lenny?" Blu repeated, wondering when in the World Lenny was a king and not a captain. "But I thought he was Captain Lenny."

"Captain? He's always been a King." the yellow macaw said, but panicked when he suddenly spotted a squadron of macaws on their way. "Military macaws were here! Everyone run!"

In seconds, there was panic, and every last bird was trying to escape, but the military macaws were clever, and has surrounded the entire area, blocking off anyone's chances of escape from the village.

While everyone was panicking, Blu was still standing in the middle of the area, watching the military macaws hunt down every last bird in the village. Blu waited a couple of seconds before he gasped when he saw a couple more military macaws arrive, and two of them looked very familiar.

Lenny, who was now referring to as "King Lenny", was riding on komodo dragon (which was strange to Blu-since he knew by watching those documentaries at Linda's that komodo dragon's live in west Flores.

Lenny was also wearing a king's golden crown, and a king's red cape. And in his wing was a scepter, and on top of that scepter was a very familiar Orb.

Blu gasped a little when he recognized the familiar Orb in Lenny's scepter. He hung his beak open while rubbing his eyes with his wings. "The...The Orb of Light! How did he get that?"

King Lenny-along with his right-hand man, General Raxos-got off of his komodo dragon and walked into the open area where Blu was standing. He chuckled evilly while watching the blue macaw, who unlike the others, didn't seem to be afraid. "Well, well, well. And who might you be?"

"Lenny, it's me; Blu!" Blu said, trying to remind Lenny of who he is. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's King Lenny to you, macaw!" Lenny yelled, as he looked at the Orb and began to power it up with the powers of light essence. "Now, do you surrender quietly, or do I have to take you by force?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Lenny." Blu said, putting on a serious face while he extended his wings out in defensive, ready to attack. "I don't know why you're doing this, or what's going on here, but I will stop you."

Lenny chuckled in response as he beckoned for two military macaws to take his cape away. He powered up the Orb of Light on the scepter. "Very well. You first."

Blu did not hesitate and charged directly at the macaw kind. As he got close, Blu was blasted away when a light essence shield powered over Lenny when he got close.

Blu fell down onto his stomach, groaning in pain. "Ugh, what the?"

"Is that all you can do?" Lenny chuckled, waving his wing back to challenge Blu to come and try again. "Come on."

Blu groaned and charged back at Lenny again.

Lenny powered up the Orb and fired a beam from the scepter, knocking Blu onto his back. "Be gone!"

"Ahhh!" Blu yelled, landing straight down onto his back, causing extreme pain to shoot through his back. He managed to summon the strength to back up onto his talons one last time.

Blu ran straight towards Lenny again, and did manage to get closer, but Lenny once again fired a beam from the Orb and knocked Blu back onto his stomach. He slowly got back up onto his talons again while thinking to himself: _"Oh...I...I can't...He's...Too...Strong."_

Lenny charged the power of the Orb up and slammed it down onto the ground, sending a huge shock wave through the floor and knocking Blu back onto the ground for the final time.

The evil king could see Blu was too weak and tried to get up and try to attack again. He slowly walked up to Blu, his talons making footprints on the ground while chuckling quietly.

Lenny whacked the scepter onto Blu's left talon, breaking it, and leaving Blu in screaming agony pain.

"Ahhh, my talon!" Blu screamed, his face cringing in pain and slight tears coming out of his eyes. He panicked when he watched Lenny stand on his right talon and was preparing to break that too.

Blu tried to fight Lenny of with his free wing, but he could not do anything, and Lenny slammed the scepter into Blu's right wing, breaking the bones out of place and leaving him in even more pain.

"Ohh, ahh, my wing!" Blu screamed, but was now on the verge of passing out in shock. He was beginning to close his eyes as he watched Lenny hold the scepter to his neck.

"And now, you die!" Lenny chuckled, charging up the Orb's power to finish Blu off once and for all.

However, as Lenny prepared to finish the blue macaw off, a small grenade-like-bomb landed down in front of him, and before he could act, the grenade exploded, which spreaded smoke all around the area.

All of the military macaws coughed while trying to escape the smoke, and waving wings in the front of their faces, trying to wave the smoke away.

Blu, who was on the verge of falling into complete, could fell himself being dragged by someone-even in his almost unconscious state. "Who...Who's that...?"

"If you want to live, I suggest you keep quiet." the voice of the bird who was dragging him replied, and to Blu, his voice founded really familiar.

Before Blu finally fell into unconsciousness, he saw the figures face and said one last thing. "R...Rico?"

* * *

**Well, everyone, this is certainly shocking, isn't it? Lenny is a King with the Orb of Light, the military macaws are evil, and is Rico back? How can it be possible, and how did all this happen? Let's hope we can get some answers soon.**


	15. Meet the rebels

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: You could say that, but that may not be what has happened. And thanks. Very confusing, isn't it? Let's see if we can get some answers soon.**

**(non-member) Guest: Thanks, and why is Lenny evil? Let's find out soon.**

* * *

The last thing Blu had remembered before falling into complete darkness was seeing his once-close friend Rico, and even though he was in shock, his mind could not stop wondering what in the World was going on?

However, he was beginning to fall out of the darkness, and into the light. He wasn't going to heaven, was he? Lucky for Blu, he wasn't dead-he was beginning to wake up, but his vision was very blurry.

He could see four bird figures standing in front of him. One of them was a very light blue colour-the other two were a dark blue colour, and the last one was a dark silhouette figure.

When he finally got his vision back, Blu could see he was laying in a nest, and by the looks of it, he was underground. And in front of him were a female blue macaw, two male blue macaws, and Rico the Black Hawk.

And this certainly was a surprise to Blu due to the fact him Rico was suppose to be dead, and although the male blue macaws had returned to Rio after being free from the Angelus, Blu did not remember seeing another female.

"Huh...Where...?" Blu weakly mumbled, looking around at the small room he was in. Before long, Blu could see had bandages wrapped around his right wing and left talon. He tried to lean up, but was held back down by the female blue macaw and Rico.

"Relax, you're safe now." the female blue macaw soothed, gently laying him back down in the nest. "How are you feeling?"

Though he was completely confused and puzzled, Blu decided to answer he question anyway. "I'm...I'm doing Ok, thanks."

"You were really brave standing up to the king like that." the female smiled, sitting down in the same nest with Blu.

"And stupid." Rico added, folding his wings together like arms.

"Ignore him." the female said, turning her attention back to Blu, still with a smile of course. "What is your name?"

"M-my name is Blu." Blu introduced, placing his free wing around his chest.

"Blu?" Rico quiered, turning his head to the side with a eyebrow arched. "You got a brother called Green?"

"Rico, that's enough." the male blue macaw told.

"Alright, David. Whatever you say." Rico said, waving both his wings in the air.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blu." the female smiled, as he began to introduce herself and the others to Blu. "My name is Sapphire, leader of the rebels. That's my brother Joe, that's our friend David, and as you know our mechanic Rico, who saved your life and brought you back here."

Blu managed to put on a smile in response to the blue macaws and hawk, while he finally managed to sit up under his own strength. "It's nice to meet you all. But where are we exactly?"

"We're at the underground hideout. This is where we live, and is currently our hiding place from the military." Sapphire answered, but she was looking at Blu a little curious like. "But I didn't think there were any blue macaws left. I thought me, Joe, and David were the last."

_"Welcome to my World."_ Blu thought to himself while rolling his eyeballs around. "It's nice to meet you all, and thanks for saving me, Rico."

"Ahh, anytime." Rico smirked, before he picked up a small army tin bottle and opened up the lid with his talon. "Well, I need a drink."

"Rico..." Sapphire sighed, not believing Rico was going to have a drink at this very moment. "You can't drink now. You're working in a minute."

"I won't get drunk of one bottle." Rico countered, as he began walking away from the blue macaws out of the room. "See ya."

After the hawk was gone, Sapphire and David helped Blu get up onto his talons, and David handed Blu a bird-sized wooden crutch to help him walk.

"I would love to show you around, but me and my brother have work to do." Sapphire said to Blu, while turning her attention to David. "I'm sure David wouldn't mind showing you around, would you, David?"

"Not at all." David smiled, as he made sure Blu could keep himself up before they began to walk out of the room they were in. "Follow me."

"Sure thing." Blu said, using the crutch to keep himself up, and to hollow David.

David began to give Blu a full tour of the rebel base underground, since Blu might be staying there for a while until he could fully understand what was going on. While they were talking, Blu studied his surroundings, and could see lights hung up around the ceilings to keep the place with light due to the fact the base is underground.

David turned back to Blu and began talking him through the tour. "The room you was just in was the medical room where we help the injured."

"Do you have a doctor?" Blu inquired.

"Yep, that would be." David smiled, placing a wing on his chest. "I'm the only doctor here. We have a couple of birds who had medical experience too."

The two blue macaws then made it into the next room that was a huge room with tons of birds and nests in the room. This must be where the birds who the rebels rescued sleep.

"And this is the place where everyone we rescued sleeps." David said, showing Blu the huge room where a few birds were either resting, talking to each other, or little chicks playing with each other. "Come on. Let's go."

The next room they got into was a medium sized room with a few scarlet macaws, and a couple of tables were various fruits such as mangoes, bananas, apples, grapes, strawberries, and oranges.

"This is the cafeteria where we keep all I food." David said, showing Blu the room of where they keep all their food. "It's very tricky to get food due to the king taking every last bit of food in the Jungle."

The two blue macaws began walking through a small hallway, but before they got to another room-Blu spotted a bigger door, and wondered why David had not introduced him to that room.

"Um, David, what's in that room?" Blu inquired, gesturing his good wing to the room for David.

"Oh, that's Sapphire's and Joe's room." David answered, rubbing the back of his head with his wing. "No-one is allowed in there without their permission."

"I see." Blu said, turning back to David using his crutch of course. "And where do you sleep if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, my bedroom is right next to the medical room." David replied. "So I can rush right there in case of an emergency."

"Oh, okay." Blu understood. "Shall we continue to tour then?"

"Let's." David said, walking down the hallway again with Blu (who was technically walking).

The next room they got to was the barracks, where the main soldiers for the rebels sleep, and where all the weapons were stored.

When they got inside, Blu was shocked to see that the rebels were in fact Gangsters. He stuttered a little, trying to get his words out to David. "The Gangsters are rebels?"

"Yes, or course." David replied like it was very obvious. "When the military first attacked-the Gangsters tried to fight them off, but there was too many. They had nowhere to go, so Sapphire invited them to help us."

"Ri-i-i-g-g-h-t." Blu skeptically replied, as he walked out of the barracks-seconds later, David joined him too. Blu looked back at David, and decided ask in there was any more rooms to see. "So, are we done? Is that everything?"

"Only two rooms left." David answered, rubbing the back of his head with talon modestly. "One of them is a small area with cages where we keep captured military macaws. And the other is Rico's workshop, but it's best not to disturb him."

"At least until his had a drink." Blu said, joking about Rico always drinking beer and rum.

The two blue macaws chuckled a little in response. Even though they had just met, and Blu was still puzzled about what was going on, they had to admit they liked each other.

"I like you, Blu." David smiled, giving him a little pat on the back. "I hope you will stay and help out."

Blu thought about it for a couple of seconds, but he realized he did not have much choice, and had to stay for now. "I guess I can stay. And I do have experience in combat."

"That's good to hear, Blu. Especially now due to the military getting new equipment such as: stun sticks, body armor, and they even trained a couple to be martial artists, who are very good in combat." David replied, rubbing his two wingtips together. "Now, until you recover, I'm afraid you can't go out of this base until you're fixed-up."

"I'm okay with that, David." Blu replied smiling. "I am kinda feeling tired anyway."

David placing his wing on Blu's right shoulder with a smile. "You get some rest. You earned it after standing up to the king like that."

"Thanks, David." Blu thanked smiling. "Thanks for fixing me up and for the tour."

"Anything for a friend." David replied.

* * *

The following day, nighttime had finally arrived throughout the Jungle of the new Rio (in Blu's point of view) and it was time for the rebels to sleep.

Inside the underground base, and in the medical room, Blu was laying in the same nest he was in earlier with his good wing folded around his chest. The only company he had was two Gangsters, who were both injured and laying in separate nests.

Blu sighed as he watched the lights go out and looked at the ceiling in the darkness. His mind was racing with multiple thoughts, almost driving him crazy. He thought to himself while still looking up into nowhere. _"I don't understand what is going on. What's going on? Why is Lenny a king? Why is Rico alive? Why are the military bad buys, and the gangsters are good guys? I...I need to get some answers as soon as I recover."_

For now, Blu decided to rest and get some sleep to help him recover quicker. He laid down flat on his back, and whispered one sentence to himself before falling into a deep sleep. "Goodnight, Jewel."

* * *

**Well, everyone. Meet Sapphire, Joe, and David. Three new blue macaws. And Rico is back too. Very confusing, isn't it? Stay tuned for more.**


	16. Blu, Rico, and the gangsters

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

The next morning, Blu had woken up nice and early to get his day started, and to some answers soon. He used his crutch to get out of the medical room, and decided to visit Rico in his workshop.

He made it to Rico's workshop, and without knocking, Blu opened the door and made his way inside where Rico was building something while listening to an MP3 player through his earphones. And he was also singing to himself too.

The Hawk continued to sing to himself, and had no idea Blu was making his way towards him.

Rico:

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing I can really say._  
_I can lie no more, I can hide no more,_

While the Hawk continued to sing quietly to himself, Blu slowly walked up to the Hawk to investigate on what Rico was making.

Rico:

_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_So I'll be on my way._

Blu stood next to Rico, and as soon as they saw each other, Rico jumped and yelled, being startled by the blue macaw. They both yelled and panicked a little-Rico getting scared by Blu, and Blu getting scared from Rico jumping.

The Hawk took his earphones off, and looked at Blu with a not-very-happy-face. "You scared the life out of me! Why don't you just pull out my heart while you're at it?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you, Rico." Blu apologized, rubbing the back of his head with his wing a little guilty. "I just wanted to see what you were making."

Rico looked at Blu with a curious face and a eyebrow arched. Normally, no-one in the entire base would take interest in his work, but Blu seems to be interested. "Uhh, sure."

The blue macaw and hawk looked back at the table where Rico was working, and at the moment, he seemed to be making some sort of grenade with other various tools scattered around the table.

Blu decided to ask what the grenade did-even though he knew full fact what a grenade did. Maybe it was different. "What kind of device is this?"

"This, my amigo, is a restrainer-grenade." Rico demonstrated, showing the blue macaw he rescued his lately device. "You throw it at a bird, and it automatically explodes and it releases rope that ties around a bird to stop them from flying away."

"Wow, I gotta admit-that's pretty clever. " Blu complemented, examining the restrainer-grenade in Rico's talon.

The two birds were then interrupted by the blue macaw David, who had walked inside Rico's workshop, carrying a small wooden crate in his wings. He set the crate down on the floor next to Rico. "Here Rico, I got that thing you wanted."

"Aww, you didn't wrap it up and put a pretty bow on it?" Rico sarcastically said, trying to be funny like usually.

"Very funny, Rico." David frowned as he turned around and began walking to the exit/entrance of Rico's workshop. "I'm going now. And Blu-watch you don't hurt yourself further.

As David was just about to leave, Rico smirked and raised the restrainer-grenade in his talon, and whispered quietly to Blu. "Hey, Blu. Watch this."

The Hawk through the restrainer-grenade directly at David, and before he could act, the grenade exploded, and the rope shot out and tied itself around David. He fell to the floor while struggling to get his wings free. "Okay, very funny, Rico."

Blu and Rico laughed in response, as they both walked over to the tied up macaw to free him from the ropes.

* * *

A little while later, Blu and Rico had been called for a meeting in the barracks by Sapphire. By the looks of it, it was time for a plan to strike against the military. In the conference room inside the barracks, Sapphire and Joe were standing in front of the room while Blu, Rico, David, and a few gangsters were all sitting down on chairs, listening to their leader.

"Attention everyone." Sapphire said, getting attention from everyone in the room. "We have had reports to a few military macaws heading over this way, and if they discover our base-our whole operation will be ruined. And we all know that is not going to end well."

"What's the plan, ma'am?" a gangster inquired, raising his wing in the air for permission to speak.

"We need to send a couple of you out there to either beat them away, or lead them away." Sapphire answered, while placing one of her wings on her hips. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Rico and a couple of gangsters raised their wings in response, volunteering to help with the situation.

"Good." Sapphire smiled, folding her wings together like arms. "Now, get going. And remember: do not expose the base no matter what. Are we understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone replied in usion.

"Excellent, now get going!" Sapphire ordered, her voice gentle yet strict.

Everyone was now dismissed, and were ready to leave. However, before Blu could leave too, Rico had came over and placed one of his wings over him. "Hey, Blu. You coming too?"

"Me? I can't, I'm still injured." Blu reminded, showing Rico is broken wing and talon.

"You'll be fine." Rico said, as he then picked Blu up over his shoulder in the blink of an eye, and ran out of the barracks. "Now, let's go and beat some military macaws!"

"Rico, wait-I didn't..." Blu said, but gave up and placed his wing on under his chin. "Oh, why do I bother?"

* * *

Rico, Blu, and a couple of gangster macaws had went back into the Jungle outside and were hiding in a tree hollow, looking at a few of military macaws around the area. A couple of them had weapons, which was going to make it difficult to beat them.

"So, what's the plan here, Rico?" Blu inquired, whispering of course so they didn't make a noise.

"Well, I'll instruct the gangsters to silently take down the military." Rico replied like it was really obvious like he was gonna do. "Watch and learn, and you might learn a few things."

Rico gave a little single with his wingtips, and before Blu knew it, he saw the two military macaws get pulled inside a bush by a couple of gangsters. He turned back to Blu with a smirk. "See? Easy. Now look over there. Can you see the three military macaws over there?"

Blu followed Rico's single wingtip to see three military macaws standing by a tree, and one of them was carrying a stun stick. "Yeah, I see them."

"He's got a stun stick." Rico said, waving his wing sidewards as a single for the gangsters to stop. "A stun stick guard is too dangerous to attack head on, but if we could attack him from behind, then we may have a chance to take him down."

Rico then gave another wing single for the gangsters, and two of the guards were pulled in a bush from the front, but the one with the stun stick was attacked from behind to help the gangsters avoid getting hit from the front.

"Hehe, too easy." Rico chuckled, as he and Blu looked towards another direction where the last few military macaws were hanging around. Rico observed the four military macaws, and one of them was wearing a black body armor vest with a black helmet for protection.

Rico hummed while tapping Blu to get his attention again. "Look at that guard. He's wearing body armor. To take him down, I'll need to stun him first, and then perform a series of quick-focused attacks to break his defenses, and take him down."

Rico gave Blu the signal to stay where he was while he silently hopped down on the ground and gave the signal for the gangsters to attack.

Two gangsters pulled in two of the military macaws, while the third gangsters jumped out and instantly took down the third military macaw. The gangster then tried to take down the armored guard, but because of his skills and defensive, he blocked the gangster's attacks, and flipped him to the ground.

Before he could continue, Rico had interfered and managed to knock the armored guard away. Rico kneeled down into the ground and picked up some dirt in his wings. He through it into the guards eyes, leaving him blind and vulnerable to attack. "Ahhh! My eyes!"

Rico curled his wings like fists and began a series of quick-focused attacks on the armored guard, hitting him multiple times into the stomach as fast as he could.

Eventually, the armored guard was weak, and before he could act, Rico delivered one final blow onto him and finally knocked him down unconscious.

Rico smirked with his eyes half-closed while folding his wings together. "Piece of cake. Men, take this guards away and tie them to a tree!"

The gangsters dragged the unconscious military macaws away, but before they dragged the one wearing body armor away-Rico had took of his body armor vest and helmet and decided to keep it for himself.

"This could be useful." Rico said, examining the body armor and helmet which he could see could be useful when in combat. "Alright, everyone! Let's go back to the base as soon as you're done."

* * *

**And the next chapter is complete, everyone. It seems the military macaws are well organized, but let's see if they have anything else stored for the future. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be here tomorrow.**


	17. The rebels celebrating

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Thanks, and I will not tell you that because it would spoil the story. :D**

* * *

After the short battle in the Jungle with the gangsters, Blu and Rico with their men had returned back to the underground rebel base to celebrate. Blu, Rico, Sapphire, Joe, David, and a few gangsters were all together in the cafeteria, celebrating their victory of driving the military away.

Sapphire was the first to make a speech. She lifted up her bird-sized cup in the air and tapped it a couple of times to get everyone's attention.

When they were paying attention to their leader, Sapphire smiled as she began to make a little speech to give everyone confidence. "Everyone; I know it's been tough, and the military seem to get stronger by the day. Rico and you men did good today. Though we may not be free yet, I am proud of you all for your efforts, and remember, we will win this war one day, and then, my amigos-we will be free!"

"Hooray!" everyone cheered, raising their drinks into the air and clicking their cups together before drinking to celebrate this victory.

Everyone was all drinking rum-except for Blu and Sapphire, who both decided to have orange juice instead.

Blu took a sip from his orange juice while talking to Sapphire. He looked into her drink, and he too noticed that Sapphire didn't drink beer or rum either. "Don't like drinking alcohol either, huh?"

"Yeah." Sapphire agreed, taking a sip from his drink too. "Someone here has to stay sober."

"Unlike Ricky the Hawk over there." Blu chuckled, reffering to Rico while he geustured a wing to the Hawk, who was already drunk, and was dancing around in circles while singing a song to himself.

Rico:

_I've been a wild rover for many's a year,_  
_And I've spent all my money on whiskey and beer_

Joe, David, and the gangsters joined in on the song, as they all placed one wing around each other while dancing, and singing along with the Hawk's song.

_But now I'm returning with gold in great store,_  
_And I promise to play the wild rover no more_

Blu and Sapphire chuckled at the birds, finding their song and drunken dancing to be hilarious. But to Blu, this was more confusing than funny. He remembered more than a year ago him and Rico were battling against the gangsters, and now Rico was dancing with them.

_And it's no, nay, never!_  
_No nay never no more_  
_Will I play the wild rover,_  
_No never no more_

While the birds continued to dance and sing, Blu placed his drink down on the table, and now, it decided it was time to finally get some answers on what was going on here. The only person he could ask was Sapphire, due to her being the leader of the rebels. "Um, excuse me, Sapphire? I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions?"

Sapphire arched a curious eyebrow, but nethertheless, she decided to answer to Blu's request. "Sure Blu. What's on your mind?"

"I need to know. What happened? When was Lenny king? How did he get the Orb of Light? Where are the humans?!" Blu asked multiple questions for Sapphire, almost too much for her mind to handle. "Please...I need to know how all this happened."

_I went to an alehouse I used to frequent,_  
_And I told the landlady my money was spent_  
_I asked her for credit, she answered me, "Nay",_  
_Saying, "Custom like yours I can get any day"_

"Well..." Sapphire skeptically said, placing both her wings together. "King Lenny became the King ever since he found that Orb of Light, and ever since, he has done nothing but scare those who cannot defeat him. And there are no humans in Rio anymore. The king did something that sent them all away, and now the entire city out there is deserted."

_And it's no, nay, never!_  
_No nay never no more_  
_Will I play the wild rover,_  
_No never no more_

Blu's eyes widened after he heard Sapphire say, "And there are no humans in Rio anymore.". This means Linda is not in Rio anymore. She may have moved back to Minnesota, leaving Blu all alone. There was one more thing that Blu needed to know. "Doesn't anyone have any sort of power?"

_And from my pocket I took sovereigns bright,_  
_And the landlady's eyes lit up with delight_  
_She said, "I have whiskeys and wines of the best,_  
_And the words that I spoke to you were only in jest"_

"...No..." Sapphire said, her head lowered down in sadness. She looked back up at the blue macaw, and continued the rest of her sentence. "There once was another blue macaw; just like you, who had gained this power from a place far from here..."

_And it's no, nay, never!_  
_No nay never no more_  
_Will I play the wild rover,_  
_No never no more_

"What place? What POWER?" Blu inquired, now interested that a power may exist somewhere.

"I...I don't remember the name of the place, but the power was mixed in the water that was there." Sapphire replied, rubbing one of his wings a little like she was afraid. "The stuff he drank was strong, and it took him into a journey where only the strongest survive...But he didn't survive."

_I'll go home to my parents, confess what I've done,_  
_And I'll ask them to pardon their prodigal son_  
_And if they forgive as oft-times before,_  
_Then I promise I'll play the wild rover no more_

Blu now decided to stop asking questions, but this hidden place did sound interesting to him. A hidden place with water that could grant someone powers, but is a dangerous risk each time it is taken.

If Blu did know the location to this place, would he risk taking the drink? Sure, he may have his tactics and skills, but was long as Lenny holds that Orb in his wings, getting close to him will be impossible.

_And it's no, nay, never!_  
_No nay never no more_  
_Will I play the wild rover,_  
_No never no more_

_And it's no, nay, never!_  
_No nay never no more_  
_Will I play the wild rover,_  
_No never no more_

* * *

While the rebels had been celebrating their victory, the military macaws had retreated, and were now planning a counterattack against their enemy: the rebels. Somewhere far from the rebel's underground base near the center of the Jungle was a large pyramid and was surrounded by a large wall to protect it.

This pyramid was home to the evil King Lenny, and where he stays when not out there battling with his soldiers.

Inside the pyramid-on the top floor-King Lenny was sitting in his throne chair in his throne room with the scepter in his wing still, and General Raxos beside him as his personal guard. In his throne room were his throne chair, his large bed, a table with various foods; stolen from the trees of course, and a small window with a view to look down on his Jungle.

The King chuckled as he stood up from his throne and walk his way over to the open window, with Raxos by his side. He looked out of the window where he could see guards with bows and arrows patrolling the area on top of the wall, a few military macaws guarding the pyramid, and a few macaws, who were now slaves after being captured. They were being forced to build a large statue of the King.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Raxos?" Lenny asked Raxos, still looking out of the window of course.

"Yes. Very beautiful, your highness." Raxos agreed, smirking of course, but it soon dropped when he remembered their one problem: the rebels. "It would be even better if it weren't for those rebels!"

"Have patience, Raxos." Lenny said, walking back from the window and sitting back down on his throne chair. "We will find them soon, and we will make them suffer."

"I cannot wait, your Highness." Raxos said, smiling evilly with his eyes half-closed, and rubbing his wings together. "But, we do have a little more a problem. That Hawk is making too many of those fancy gadgets, and he even managed to defeat one of our men wearing body armor!"

The King merely chuckled in response as he looked into the Orb of Light and could see his reflection on it. "Not to worry, Raxos. We are the military. We have many strong equipment, and we have a strong and powerful army. While those rebels merely have those gangsters to help them. Do not worry. We will defeat those rebels, and when we do...This city will be ours."

* * *

The following day, night time had finally arrived, and it was time for the rebels to rest for the day. Inside the medical room, Blu was sleeping and was barely moving, but he was having a very strange dream.

The blue macaw turned onto his side, and mumbled a couple of words in his sleep. "Lenny...Orb...Light...King..."

* * *

**Blu's dream**

_Blu was laying in some grass with his wings folded behind his head, and his eyes closed, resting peacefully. He had woken up nice and early, but now he was resting just for a minute before he could continue his flight through the Jungle._

_However, he peaked his eye opened when he heard flapping, and someone landed down in the small area where he was resting. Blu leaned up to see a military macaw, who was carrying a small brown bag with him. "Captain Lenny?"_

* * *

**Reality**

Blu's eyes and opened up wide, and he gasped a little while leaning up and catching his breath back. He looked around the medical room until he realized it was all just a dream, and laid back down in the nest.

He sighed while folding his good wing around his nest to keep himself comfortable for the night. "Wow, that was...Some dream...Did...Did that really happen?...I...I don't know."

For now, Blu had decided to get some sleep for the night, and hopefully, his wing and talon could heal soon so he could go out, and hopefully could find out if his family or friends were out there somewhere.

* * *

**Nothing like a good celebration. Still the same old Rico. :D And now we know that Lenny lives in a huge pyramid, and that there is no humans in Rio? How is that possible? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**As usual, any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	18. Preparing a rescue

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: It's cool, my friend. I understand. No worries. :D And yep, Rico is a mechanic. And to your question: I would tell you, but it's a huge spoiler if I did. Sorry. And glad you love my unique twist, and don't worry, I will update alright.**

* * *

As a few days went by, and the war between the military and the rebels continued-the blue macaw named Blu was already beginning to heal already. David sure was some great medic alright. Blu's talon was healed and he could now walk again without a crutch. Now all he had to do was wait until his wing would heal.

However, Blu could not stop wondering about two things: about the dream he had a couple of nights ago, and about the mysterious pond that was hidden and once drank from, it can give the person a power, but also takes the risk of killing them.

Inside the underground base, Blu, Sapphire, Rico, Joe, and a couple of gangsters were together in the barracks, planning their next attack on the military.

"So, what's the plan this time, Sapphire?" Joe inquired, folding his wings together like arms. "Are we finally going to attack the king's pyramid?"

"Joe, attacking the king's pyramid would be suicide." Sapphire replied to her brother like it was really obvious. "We will need a lot of more birds to help before we can attack now."

"Very well." Joe grinned, leaning back on the chair he is currently sitting. "Then, what is the plan, sis?"

"Well, you see-Rico, will you please take that armor of?" Sapphire requested, noticing that Rico was wearing the hard helmet and body armor vest that he stole from a military macaw not too long ago.

"What?" Rico shrugged, while taking out his whiskey bottle he seemed to carry with him on a piece of rope around his neck like a necklace. "It's not hurting anyone, is it?"

Sapphire merely ignored Rico's comment while she continued to brief everyone about their next plan of action. "Anyway, our next plan is to hopefully rescue a couple of our men, who were captured a couple of days ago."

"How many of them?" Blu inquired, sitting himself down next to Rico, who was merely watching Sapphire while drinking out of his army bottle.

"At least six of them." Sapphire answered, as she pointed a single wingtip towards the map of the jungle that was hung on their wall. "They were taken to the military macaw prison to be tortured, and we cannot let them happen. We have to save them!"

"And, how exactly do we do that?" Rico inquired, placing his right wing behind the back of his head with a frowny face. "The prison is protected by hundreds of guards, and they are not gonna let us in so easily."

"Oh, but I have plan." Sapphire smirked with her eyes half-closed and her wings folded. "Listen up, everyone..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the military macaw prison, General Raxos had just got back from the king's pyramid, and now he was in his room (Lenny's old room) making a plan with a couple of military macaws to finally get rid of those rebels.

"Hehehe, I have the perfect plan, gentleman." Raxos chuckled, sitting down his chair behind his desk with his men. He looked at the military macaw who had just walked in the room, and clicked both his wingtips together. "Did you get those applications I asked for?"

"Yes, sir. Right here." the military macaw answered, handing Raxos a couple of paper work into his wings.

Raxos chuckled as he began looking through the paperwork which weren't just paperwork, but was containing important information about some military macaws he was planning to bring in.

"Excellent." Raxos smirked, folding down the paperwork.

"Sir, are bringing in some help?" a military macaw inquired while he adjusted an axe in his wing.

"Indeed we are, solider." Raxos answered, as he stood up from where he was sitting and began walking out of the room, his wings to his sides, and his men following by. "A couple of weeks ago, we went some military macaws all the way to the other side of Brazil to learn martial-artist skills, and now, I have just ordered them to travel back to Rio."

"Martial-artists..." the soldier quiered, shocked about finding out that some of their army were trained fighters, and skillful. "When are they going to be here?"

"Oh, they won't be here for at least 4-5 days." Raxos answered, while he rubbed two of his wingtips together with a smirk and s light chuckled followed by. "But until they arrive, we will expert those rebels to attack. So stay on your guard, and be ready to attack."

"Yes, sir!" the guards said, sulating their general as he walked away to take care of some unfinished business.

* * *

Back in the underground rebel base, Blu, who was now given his own room after his work and efforts for the rebels; was looking at a map of the Jungle while reading a couple of books. He really wanted to learn more about the power he was told about Sapphire, and was trying to find it.

Blu's room was to his delight, and had everything he needed: a bigger nest with a blanket and pillows, a small bookshelf with books, a table with a couple of bird-sized chairs, and a couple of fruits on his table for a snack.

"Hmmmm." he hummed, rubbing his chin with a wingtip while still looking at the map, and sitting down in his nest. _"It would be in there. But what if it isn't? Hmmm, what if?"_

His studying was soon interrupted by Sapphire, who had walked into his room to check on how he is. Blu did not tell her about what he was doing, so closed his backs, and pretended he was doing nothing. "Oh, good afternoon, Sapphire."

"Good afternoon, Blu." Sapphire kindly greeted him while she pulled out a chair and sat herself down on it. "How are you liking your new room?"

"Oh, it's very nice. I thank you for it." Blu thanked, as he set his books down out of the nest and laid down with his wings placed behind the back of his head. "What brings you here?"

"Just coming to check up on you and to see how your wing if feeling?" Sapphire answered, also inquiring about Blu's wing.

"My wing is doing fine. Thanks for asking." Blu replied smiling, rubbing his bad wing with his good wing.

Sapphire had only came up to check on Blu, but now she had to leave to get back to work. She bidden Blu farewell before leaving his room, and closing the door behind her. After she was gone, Blu decided to get some rest for now, and continue to study after his nap.

* * *

**And chapter completed. It seems some military macaws have some special martials arts skills. This can't end well.**


	19. Rescuing the rebels

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Thank you, and Blu should be the hero still as soon as his wing heals. And could one of the rebels die? Well, I don't even know myself. :D And to answer your question: Rico has no memory of the events of Rio the Darkness, Rio the Darkness 3, and Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light. And yes, I did like your small reference. Oh, and how are you, and any luck with your stories?**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Thanks, and hope you enjoy the rest. :D**

**(non-member) A fan: Martial-artist are cool, aren't they? :D**

* * *

The next day during nighttime, it was time to break out the rebels from the military macaw prison, and without a doubt-this will not be easy. Blu, who was now almost fully-healed, had decided to come along to with Sapphire, Joe, and Rico.

The three blue macaws and hawk watched the entrance/exit to the military macaw prison in the cliffs, and were now planning step 1 of their attack. For safety and protection, Rico had brought a couple of those restrainer-grenades and smoke-grenades just in case, along with some body armor and a helmet. Blu was carrying a small black backpack with a couple of Rico's tools inside, and was carrying Rico's army bottle across his neck.

"Why do I have to carry this stuff?" Blu asked Rico, while adjusting the backpack on his back.

"Because I'm the one wearing body armor." Rico countered Blu's sentence with his own. "So, Sapphire. What's the plan here?"

"We will need one of us to cause a distraction to lead the guards away from the entrance, and then the rest of us go in there and find our friends." Sapphire explained, while keeping her eye-contact on the two military macaws guarding the entrance/exit to the prison.

Sapphire knew that if they were caught, the prison would be on lockdown, and then no-one could get in or out. They would have to do this swiftly, and quick before the military macaws would notice. She turned her attention back to her brother and friends, and now had to find out who would volunteer to be the distraction. "So, who wants to be the diversion?"

Blu and Rico fell completely silent, neither not wanting to be the distraction.

Joe could see that none of them were going to do it, so he volunteered instead. He raised his wing up into the air to represent himself. "Alright. I'll do it."

Sapphire watched her brother extend his wings and slowly fly up to the entrance/exit hole in the cliffs. She silently wished him good luck while getting ready to fly inside. _"Good luck, Joe."_

The military macaws guarding the prison entrance/exit were all silently talking to each other, but were soon interrupted by a blue macaw, who flew up into the air outside and mocked them. "Hey, stupid guards! Come and get me!"

"Get him!" one of the military macaws yelled, as him and his partners jumped out of the prison and perused their target through the air, leaving the military macaw prison exposed for anyone.

After they were out of sight, Sapphire flew into the air and made her way to the prison while Rico, had to carry Blu due to his broken wing. Sapphire chuckled a little, not believing that trained military could be distracted so easily. "What morons."

The three birds made it up to the entrance/exit, and now that it was unguarded, this would be much easier to do. Sapphire gave signals for Blu and Rico to follow her as they slowly walked inside, and hopefully, they could avoid being caught.

Blu, Rico, and Sapphire silently made their way to the cellblock area, and lucky for them, there were not that many guards due to it being nighttime. The three birds hid behind a crate when they saw a guard was heading their way.

"Guard!"Sapphire said in a yelling whisper, panicking a little. "Heading this way!"

"Relax, I got this." Rico whispered in return, while giving Sapphire a supportive wink. He moved out from behind the crate and hid behind a wall. Rico made a little whistle to get the guards' attention.

"Huh?" the military macaw said, slowly walking towards the direction he had heard that strange noise from to investigate. He got close to where the noise came from, and before he knew it, he was grabbed by someone, and had two dark wings tied around his neck and beak.

Rico held the military macaw tight until he eventually passed out from lack of oxygen. He placed the unconscious body somewhere hidden before he, Sapphire and Blu had to continue their search. _"Easy."_

Sapphire checked the cellblock area for military macaws, and luck for her, they were not around at the moment. She quietly snuck through the cellblock area, looking into the cells until she eventually found what she was looking for. "Blu, Rico! I found them."

Sapphire found the six gangsters all in one cell together. Two of them were chained to each other, two of them were sitting on a bed together, one of them was complete unconscious and covered in scratches. And the last one was locked into a stock.

Blu had never expected to see the military macaws with stocks. He knew what stocks were after all the information he read about medieval times when he used to live in Linda's bookstore.

Stocks are devices used internationally as a form of physical punishment involving public humiliation. The stocks partially immobilized its victims and they were often exposed in a public place such as the site of a market to the scorn of those who passed by. They were usually locked onto someone's neck and wrists, but now, there was one locked onto a gangsters on his neck and wings.

"Are all of you okay?" Sapphire inquired, as Rico used his talon to pick the lock on the cellbar.

"We're fine." one of the gangsters answered, while he walked over to the cell bars from the inside of course. "You took a big risk trying to break us out."

"We don't leave our own to die." Sapphire replied, as Rico finally got the lock broken and the cell door was unlocked. "Now, let's get you all free. And get out of here before more guards arrive."

Sapphire and Blu used a couple of Rico's tools he brought with him to free the gangsters out of their shackles, and to free the one who was restrained in a stock. Rico kept watch outside of the cell just in case another military macaw would arrive.

The five gangsters were free, but one of them was still unconscious from being tortured, and had no choice but to be carried. One of the gangsters carried him over his shoulder, and now it was time to go.

"Is that everyone?" Sapphire inquired, watching the gangsters, Blu, and Rico nod in response. "Good, now let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere."

Blu, Rico, Sapphire, and the gangsters all looked around to find out who said that. Before they had time to even blink, the lights flickered on, and behind them was General Raxos, who was holding a sword in his wing, and behind him were a few other military macaws with axes and shields. And to make things worst, above them were a bunch of archers standing on metal catwalk, preparing to fire.

Sapphire merely folded her wings in response while looking at the evil General. "General Raxos."

"Sapphire. Looking as beautiful as ever." Raxos evilly complemented her, while he stroked his sword with his wing. "Well, well. Trying to break prisoners out, hmm? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to take things that aren't yours?"

"These are birds, Raxos. NOT play things."Sapphire snapped, growling quietly as she looked at the evil Raxos with a very angry face.

"Whatever you say, Sapphire." Raxos chuckled, lifting his wing in the air and giving a little signal with his wingtips for his men. "Now, are you gonna surrender quietly, or do I have to arrest you by force?"

While Sapphire and Raxos talked, Rico quietly moved his wing to pick up a smoke-grenade, preparing a risky move that would hopefully let them escape.

"We will never surrender to you, Raxos." Sapphire said, putting his talon down to show she was serious.

"Then, you will have to die." Raxos chuckled, giving another signal for his men to get ready to fire.

"Wait, wait, wait! Raxos, as much as we would LOVE to stay, I think we should be going." Rico interrupted, but was actually just distraction the general. He quickly through the grenade on the ground which exploded into smoke. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he, Sapphire, Blu, and the gangsters ran through the cellblock area. "RUN!"

"I can't see them!" an archer said, trying to find his targets through the ball of smoke.

"GET THE-E-E-E-E-E-M!" Raxos ordered, screaming as loud as he could.

_If you caught me smiling_  
_Do you think I'm laughing?_  
_Can't you see I'm working?_  
_Look at me I'm boring_  
_What you say about my friend?_  
_Do you think he's funny?_  
_Lots of screamy weather_  
_I'm amazed I'm living tonight_

Blu, Rico, Sapphire, and the gangsters moved as fast as they could with the military macaws chasing them, and the archers firing arrows at them, which were missing them luickly.

_Do you suffer from mental?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure?_  
_Does it make you feel better?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure tonight?_

Raxos-who did not peruse Blu and the others-yelled out to a military macaw standing by the controls. "You! Lock down the door by the entrance. They will not escape this time!"

_I can feel your __heartbeat_  
_Can you keep on running_  
_Your mind is on heat_  
_As the world keeps burning_  
_As she draws her last breath_  
_Will you hear her calling?_  
_Look at her she's fading_  
_Be a man and suffer her tonight_

"Guys! They're locking down the way out!" Rico yelled, seeing the huge iron steel door slowly closing, and if it closed before they got through, then they would be trapped. "Get ready to jump out!"

"But, we can't fly!" one of the gangsters yelled, while narrowly dodging an arrow that almost hit him in the head. "They military clipped our wings, and they won't grow back for at least a couple of days!"

_Do you suffer from mental?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure?_  
_Does it make you feel better?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure tonight?_

"Then, jump and hope for the best!" Rico suggested, which wasn't really a very good suggestion, but it was the only one he could think of at this very moment.

_Like a star at night fall_  
_Are you feeling lonesome?_  
_I believe in action_  
_So I move in closer_  
_Look at him he's crying_  
_I'm a towering pillar_  
_And the world is looming_  
_And there's a war on terror tonight_

The door was very close to being closed. Sapphire and the gangsters had managed to get past it. Rico was almost past, but Blu was falling behind.

Rico hesitated, but quickly flew into the air and grabbed Blu by his shoulders and quickly flew towards to the exit/entrance.

_Do you suffer from mental?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure?_  
_Does it make you feel better?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure tonight?_

"Rico, we're not gonna make it!" Blu yelled, not thinking that they were going to make it.

"Yes, we are!" Rico yelled in return.

"Oh, no you don't!" a military macaw yelled, pulling out a explosive grenade from his belt. He pulled out the pin and threw it straight at the the blue macaw and hawk in hopes of stopping them.

_Oooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooh_

The grenade had landed down and exploded not too far behind the macaw and hawk. Rico and Blu made it just in time and got through the door a second before it was fully shut, but the impact of the explosion and blew them further, and had caused Rico to lose his grip on Blu right by the prison entrance/exit.

In his panic to escape, Blu could hear the door was going to reopen again soon He gulped as he jumped from the small hole in the cliff and now he was plumming to the ground. "Oh, no! Ahhhhhhhh! Why did I do this!?"

_Do you suffer from mental?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Do you suffer from mental tonight?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure?_  
_Does it make you feel better?_  
_Are you dying for pleasure tonight?_

Sapphire, with Joe and the gangsters could see Rico in the air but not Blu. She quickly flew up to join the hawk in mid-air, and she looked all around for Blu, but he was not there. "Rico, where's Blu?"

"Oh, no, I dropped him on the way out of the prison because of the explosion!" Rico said, looking all around the bottom of the cliff where the Jungle was below, and not far from that was the ocean.

Sapphire gasped as she looked around the bottom of the Jungle, but Blu was nowhere to be found. "Oh, no! Blu! He must have jumped!"

"Oh, man!" Rico shouted, curling his talon like a fist and bagining it against his head. "He's got my tools! And my whiskey bottle on him!"

* * *

**Well, everybody, the prison breakout was a success, and the gangsters are free. But Blu has gone missing after he jumped from the prison entrance/exit. Let's hope he survived the fall.**


	20. Back at the rebel base

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Yep, let's hope Blu is alive. And good to see you're fine, and I know what it's like to be busy. :D And I give you an idea for a Sonic fanfic, did I? Interesting. And you're welcome. And thanks. I will try my best. :D**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Is Blu going to die? We will have to wait and see.**

* * *

After Blu had jumped from the cliffs and from the military macaw prison, Sapphire and Joe had spent hours searching for him, but had no luck in finding the male blue macaw. They checked almost everywhere in the area, but they had to leave soon otherwise they would be found and captured by the military macaws.

"Sapphire, we have to go back to the base." Joe said, placing his wing on her shoulder for comfort. "I know it's tough. But if we stay here any longer, the military are gonna find us, and possible find the base too."

Sapphire merely nodded in response while a slight tear rolled down her face. "Okay, Joe. Let's go home."

The brother and sister blue macaws began their travel back to the underground rebel base. As much as neither of them did not want to leave Blu, they had no choice and had to leave now before it would be too late.

Sapphire and Joe traveled together until they eventually found Rico and the six gangsters they had rescued resting in a tree hollow together. The blue macaws touched down into the hollow, and everyone was fine except for the gangster who was still unconscious.

Rico turned his attention to Sapphire and David, who had sad expressions, and decided to ask if they had found Blu. "Hey, did you find him?"

"...No." Sapphire answered, wiping a tear away from her eye. "We couldn't find him anywhere."

Rico sighed in response, while rubbing the back of his head with his wing, feeling a little guilty. "It's...It's my fault. I shouldn't have dropped him."

"No, Rico, it wasn't." Sapphire interrupted before Rico would panic too much about feeling guilty about the whole situation. "A grenade made you drop him. It wasn't your fault all. Okay?"

Rico nodded in agreement.

Joe looked back at the gangsters, and could see the unconscious gangster laying almost motionless on the floor. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine for now, but he needs medical attention as soon as we get back to the base!" the gangster replied, slightly panicking that his friend would not make it. "I hope you guys got a medic."

"We do, and he can help your friend." Sapphire answered, as she looked out of the hollow to check if the coast was clear from any military macaws. "Now let's go before sunrise is here."

The two gangsters nodded in agreement as they both picked up their friend in their talons and prepared to carry him through the Jungle while flying. Sapphire and Joe lead the way back to the base for Rico and the gangsters, and hopefully make it in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the military macaw prison-General Raxos had called all of his men into a meeting. He was very, very angry and upset about the leader of the rebels get away so easily after he was so close to capturing them once and for all.

He angrily walked up and down the room while his men stood in lines in form, and not dared say a word. Raxos placed a wing in front of his head while he angrily talked to his men. "Not only did you let the leader of the rebels escape, but you also let them rescue prisoners and ESCAPE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WE HAD THEM RIGHT WHERE WE WANTED THEM, AND JUST BECAUSE OF A little bit of smoke, they escaped!"

"But sir." a military macaw was about to interrupted.

"NOT BUTS!" Raxos screamed at the top of his lungs to the solider who interrupted him. He slammed his wing against the wall while he looked at the soldier next to him. "YOU!"

"Yes, sir!?" the military macaw said, but secretly was afraid Raxos would do something to him, or even have him ordered to be exhausted and have his head chopped off.

"Have those martial-artists arrived yet?" Raxos inquired, finally calming his voice down, but he was still angry while he folded his wings together.

"N-n-no. Not yet, sir." the military macaw answered, shaking a little from the general, and fearing he was going to get hurt.

"Well, I want them here by at least tomorrow." Raxos ordered, as he got right in front of the soldier's' face and once again screamed at the top of his lungs. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" the military macaw answered, placing his wing up and saluting to the general (still fearful or course).

"...Excellent." Raxos chuckled, calming down from his angry tone once again. He rubbed his two wingtips together while pulling out his sword from his belt. He swerved his sword around a couple of times while he imagined what he would do to this rebels once he got his wings on them. "First, I will destroy that stupid little base of theirs. Then, I will take all of them prisoners and lock them away. And then, just to finish off, I will get Sapphire, and CUT OFF HER WINGS AND TALONS!"

* * *

Back in the Jungle of Rio, Sapphire, Joe, Rico, and the gangsters finally made it back to the military macaw base just in time before it was sunrise. The first thing they did was getting their injured to the medical room before it was too late for the unconscious gangster.

Four of the gangsters were fine-all they needed to do was wait until their feathers on their wings grew back so they could fly again. One of the other gangsters had a broken rib and needed bandages around his stomach. The gangster who was unconscious however, was laying in a nest with bandages wrapped around his chest, his forehead, part of his right wing, and one of his talons (the left one).

David placed his wingtip on the gangsters' pulse, and sighed in relief, knowing that the gangster was just going to be fine. He turned back to Sapphire, who was merely observing the entire time. "He's going to be fine and make a full recovery. He just needs to rest for a few days."

The other gangsters sighed in relief. They were now relaxed and happy that their friend was going to be just fine.

Sapphire however, was still worried about Blu, and was praying for the best that he was going to be okay, and hopefully would be found soon before more trouble would arrive. She leaned up and looked up at the ceiling while thinking to herself: "Wherever you are, Blu, I hope you're okay, and hope you can survive out there."

"Sapphire..." Joe soothed, as he placed his wing upon her shoulder for comfort. "I know you want to find Blu, but it's too dangerous to go exploring near the prison-especially now. If Blu is alive, we better hope he can survive in the Jungle for the day.

"I know, Joe...I know." Sapphire said, wiping a slight tear away from her eye with a single wingtip. "But, now is not time for worrying. We have work to do."

Joe nodded in response while he looked at the six gangsters in the medical room with him. "You four; go to the barracks to rest and recover. As for you two, you will stay in here until your injuries are healed."

Four of the gangsters nodded in agreement and exited the room together. The gangster with the broken ribs laid down in the nest to get some rest. The gangster who was unconscious didn't say nothing (because he's unconscious of course).

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the rebel base and into the Jungle was King Lenny's pyramid, and right at the top of the pyramid, King Lenny was standing on the roof of the pyramid right next to edge, the scepter in his wing, his cape blowing to the side from the wind, and a grin on his beak. Usually the top of a pyramid was pointy, but this pyramid had a square shaped roof to stand on.

Lenny sighed as he looked down at the Orb of Light placed on top of the scepter. He then looked over at the Jungle, and was happy that all of this was his, and he would not dare let any bird"Ahhhh, my beautiful Jungle. One day those rebels will be defeated, and then things will finally be perfect."

The evil king looked down from his pyramid, and right at the bottom of the pyramid that was surrounded by a wall-a few birds were trying to break into the pyramid once again. However, they didn't even get past the protective wall, and were soon defeated by Lenny's guards.

"So pathetic." Lenny talked to himself while laughing a little, finding their efforts to be pointless. "Even if they could get past the wall, their puny weapons would be no match for my power."

Lenny watched the surviving rebels be taken captive by the military and been restrained with shackles. They were now being taken away into slavery for the military, and there was nothing they could do to escape.

King Lenny decided he had seen enough for one day, and went back inside the pyramid into his room. And when he was inside, he took of his crown, cape, and placed the scepter down onto a table while he laid down on his nest, and decided to have a little rest for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Back at the military macaw prison, Raxos was close to losing his temper one more time due to his new men still not being here yet. He growled silently as he looked towards the four military macaws in the cellblock area with him, and decided to shout out them. "YOU! Where are the martial-artists?"

"Uh...Uh..Well, sir-I." the military macaw struggled to get his words out of his beak while he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his wing.

"You, see, sir," the other military macaw began to stutter, he too rubbing his wing nervously. "Well, we..."

"Ye-e-e-e-e-es?" Raxos said, folding his wings together and tapping his talon down on the ground, wanting some answers right now.

Before the military macaws could find answer or make up more excuses, Raxos turned his attention towards the end of the hallway where he saw two military macaws coming straight in his direction, and they were doing backflips towards him.

Raxos chuckled as he rubbed his two wings together, watching the two macaws finally get over to him. "Excellent."

The two martial-artists got in front of the general and placed their wings on their foreheads, saluting him. The two macaws greeted to the general simultaneously together. "We have arrived, sir, and are ready for orders, sir!"

The two martial-artists were military macaws just like the rest of the army except they were trained martial-artists with skills none of the regular soldiers have. They also wore black overalls all across their body; the only part of their body that showed was their eyes and talons. And for extra-protection, they wore light red body armor vest across their chests.

Raxos could see these were just the types of men he needed to finally end the rebels' cause once and for all. He chuckled and rubbed his wings together evilly. "Excellent. Are there more of you?"

"Yes, sir! The rest our outside, sir!" the two martial-artist macaws together.

"Hahahaha!" Raxos laughed evilly, pulling his sword from his belt and raising it into the air, finally determined that he was going to win once and for all. "Nothing can stop me now!"

* * *

**Well, ladies and gentleman. The martial-artists macaws have arrived, and they are unique warriors when it comes to combat. Let's hope that they can be defeated in combat. Stay tuned for more everyone, and don't forget to review. :D**


	21. Back at the King's pyramid

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Thanks, and I understand completely. Are you feeling okay? I hope you are. And that doesn't sound so strange to me. I once imagined Jewel with a wedding dress on. :D And I really hope you don't delete Birds of a feather. It's a great story, and there's nothing wrong with a more of a chat story. As a suggestion, I would keep Birds of a feather and still make new stories. So again, I hope you don't delete it. I really love the story-honest. So that's my opinion as you asked for. And how is Blu getting on? Well, no one really knows at the moment. Let's hope he is okay.**

**(non-member) Guest: I full agree with there, but Leo the Hyacinth isn't a bad author. But the rest are though.**

* * *

The following morning, General Raxos had instructed the new martial-artists to patrol around the Jungle while he went to go and pay King Lenny a visit at his pyramid.

There was a total of ten martial-artists military macaws that were sent from Rio to learn martial arts, and now they were back; trouble was sure to follow soon.

Eight of the martial-artists were patrolling the Jungle for the rebels while two more had accompanied Raxos to the pyramid as protection, and for Raxos to show them off.

When they arrived at the pyramid protection wall, Raxos and his two martial-artists waited by the main gate until the guards on the other side of the wall gave the all-clear signal, and opened up the gate to let them.

Raxos and his martial-artists walked their way inside where the King was waiting with the scepter in his wing, and four of his personal guards on both of his sides (two on the left, and two on the right.)

Like the martial-artists: the King's personal guards had different appearances to the regular military macaws. They were military macaws too, but they carried combat black staffs was weapons, and they were wearing black overalls over their body and wings.

Raxos and his two martial-artists kneeled down to the King as respect, and Raxos was the first to greet him. "Your Highness."

"General Raxos." Lenny grinned, beckoning for Lenny and his two men to rise up. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Your Highness, I have finally found the perfect plan to take out those rebels." Raxos answered while smiling evilly a little. He introduced the King to the two martial-artists. "Your Highness, I would like you to meet the martial-artists macaws. Ten of them were sent away a while ago to train, and now they are back to serve you."

King Lenny studied the martial-artists macaws, who were now performing flips and pretending to be in combat to show the King their talents.

After a few more seconds, the martial-artists finished their performance, and both landed down back on their talons simultaneously together, and bowed down to their King in respect.

"Hmmm, excellent. Very impressive." Lenny complemented them, while grinned with his eyes half-closed. "But, I think we should put them to to the real test out their in the Jungle."

"I've already done that for you, your Highness." Raxos replied, folding his wings together in with a little smirk on his beak. "The rest of them are out their right now, patrolling the Jungle as we speak."

"Hmmm, then if there are more of them out there, I would like these two to stay here." the King requested-even though he did not really have to ask for permission from Raxos due to him being a King, and him being in charge of Raxos. He just knew that Raxos would not dare say "no".

"Of course, your Highness." Raxos agreed, as he beckoned for the two martial-artists to join the King and his personal guards. "They are yours to serve, and they will obey you without question or orders."

"Very good." Lenny smiled, before he began stroking the Orb of Light on top of the scepter with his wing. "Now, Raxos. I want you to bring down these rebels, and if you do finish them once and for all...The City of Rio will be yours.

Raxos could not now be more happy. His dream was to own the city (which didn't have that many military macaws in) due to him not being allowed to be in the city unless being authorized by the King. And if he finally did take down the rebels, the city of Rio would be his to own.

He kneeled down to the King with his eyes closed and one wing around his chest. "I promise you, your Highness. I will not let you down, and those rebels...Will die."

* * *

**And, things have just got a little worst. Raxos now has a little more confidence to get rid of those rebels once and for all. And now we know he had ten of those martial-artists all together. Can they be stopped.**

**And sorry if this was a little short. I got busy playing a new game. (Yes, I play video games before anyway says anything). :D**

**Stay tuned for more.**


	22. Rico VS martial-artists

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Yep, martial-artists are evil alright. And glad to see you're keeping Birds of a feather. And hope you have a fun day in Londa, my friend. :D And I can wait for the next chapter. Don't worry. And thank you. I hope you have a nice day too.**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: How do I think of all these ideas, you ask? I'm just awesome. :D And I plan them out.**

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the Jungle-far from the King's pyramid, Rico the Black Hawk with David and two other gangsters were sneaking around the Jungle, looking for food.

Rico heard someone coming so he quickly flew into an empty tree hollow, seconds later, David and the two gangsters followed him.

The Hawk peaked out from the tree hollow to see four military macaws guarding the area while also talking to each other. Two of them were regular military macaws, but the other two looked different. They were wearing black overalls all cross their body (except for their eyes and talons) and were wearing light red body armor vests on them.

Rico studied the two macaws wearing the overalls while he stroked his chin with a wingtip. "Hmmm, I've never seen these type of macaws before. They look new."

David made his way closer to Rico and looked out of the hollow to see those mysterious military macaws. "Rico, what time of macaws are those? I've never seen them before."

"I'm not really sure." Rico replied, still studying the macaws, who were talking with each other with theirs wings crossed. "They look like ninjas."

"Do you think they're tough?" David asked, looking at both Rico and the new types of military macaws at the same time. "I think they're the martial-artists I heard about."

"Only one way to find out." Rico said, extending his wings out from his sides, preparing to takedown the four macaws. He looked back at David before jumping, and saluted him by placing his wing over his head. "Wish me luck."

Rico jumped down onto the first regular military macaw, and already he was knocked down, but Rico had caught the attention of the other three macaws.

The other regular macaw raised the axe he was carrying in his wing as a weapon and attempted to kill Rico, only to be countered and being slammed into a tree by Rico.

Rico looked back over at the two martial-artists, who were now preparing for combat. He cracked his wings together and prepared to take them down too. "That was easy. Now you're next."

The Hawk charged at the martial-artists with his wing curled like a fist, ready to attack. However, he was completely surprised when the martial-artists had blocked his attack and countered Rico by kicking him back over to the tree.

"..Ow...Oh, that hurt." Rico grunted, as he struggled to get back up onto his talons.

The martial artists performed a front flip towards Rico, and kicked both his talons into Rico's face, knocking him back again.

Rico struggled to get back up again while he watched the two martial-artists perform all martial arts skills to show off. "Okay, I've seen some kung-fu stuff back in my day, but that just ain't cool!"

Rico approached the martial-artists and attempted to throw multiple hits at him. The martial-artist dodged each one of Rico's swings until he eventually countered the Hawk's wing, and hit him back down to the ground again before he performed a backflip to gain some distance for his next attack.

Once again-Rico got back up onto his talons, and now he was slightly more angry than he was a moment ago. "Okay, now I'm angry."

Rico got back up onto his talons again and rubbed his stomach with his wing while thinking to himself: _"Ohh, I wish I brought that body armor now."_

The martial-artists standing on the the left made his way towards Rico while performing frontflips.

Rico put on his angry expression and waited for the martial-artist to get close. As the martial artist got close, he leaped into the air and prepared to fly kick the hawk, but this time: Rico acted first, and gripped the martial-artists talon and through him into a tree.

"Haha! Take that, ninja boy!" Rico laughed, as he curled his wings like fists again, preparing to battle the two martial-artists. "Now, let's do this!"

_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_

The martial-artist on the ground jumped back up onto his talons and began a few kung fu attacks at the hawk.

Rico blocked a couple of them, but did get hit in the chest a couple of times. He groaned and kicked the martial-artist in the face.

_TURN IT DOWN YOU SAY,_  
_WELL ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU IS TIME AND TIME AGAIN I SAY, "NO!"_  
_NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_  
_TELL ME NOT TO PLAY_

_WELL, ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME NOT TO PLAY,_

_I SAY, "NO!"_  
_NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_  
_SO, IF YOU ASK ME WHY I LIKE THE WAY I PLAY IT_  
_THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I CAN SAY TO YOU_

Rico grabbed the other martial-artist and tied his wings around his neck to keep him secured.

The martial-artist placed his talon on the nearby a tree to push himself back, and perform a backflip to force Rico to release his grip.

Rico kicked the martial-artist's stomach and prepared to hit him again-only to be stopped by the other martial-artist, who placed both his wings around Rico's neck to keep him steady.

_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_

The other martial-artist flipped back up onto his talons and prepared to take Rico down now on his own.

Rico ducked the martial-artists wing and tricked him into hitting his own partner. The Hawk chuckled as he broke free from the martial-artist's grip and hit him in the stomach and then in the face.

_THERE'S A FEELIN' THAT_  
_I GET FROM NOTHIN' ELSE AND THERE AIN'T NOTHIN' IN THE WORLD_  
_THAT MAKES ME GO!_  
_GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!_

Rico and one of the martial-artist gripped each other in their wings and tried to push the other back. The martial-artist headbutted Rico and then attempted to kick him again and knock him away.

Though Rico was hit in the face by the martial-artist, he managed to catch the martial-artists talon and flip him to the floor followed by a hit to the face from Rico's wing.

_TURN THE POWER UP_  
_I'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG SO I COULD HEAR MY FAVORITE SONG SO,_  
_LET'S GO!_  
_GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!_

_WHEN IT'S LIKE THIS I FEEL THE MUSIC SHOOTIN' THROUGH ME_  
_THERE'S NOTHIN' ELSE THAT I WOULD RATHER DO_

The martial-artist performed frontflips in an attempt to defeat Rico, and capture him for their General.

As he got close, Rico picked up a big stick and whacked the martial-artist away into another tree. He chuckled and swung the stick around in his wing like he ninja. "Haha!"

_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_

The other martial-artist jumped over to Rico and delivered to hits to Rico's chest and stomach, but Rico managed to counter his third attack by gripping his leg with his talon and pulling him to the floor.

_I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)_

Rico forced the martial-artist back onto his talons, and began a series of quick-focused attacks onto the military macaw martial-artist until he was stopped by the other martial-artist, who grabbed Rico with his talon and threw him to the ground, and prepared to stomp on his face.

_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_

Rico dodged the martial-artist's talon just in the nick of time by rolling away. He flipped the martial-artist to the ground before getting back up onto his own talons. He got hit a few times by the other martial-artist and was now being held in his talon.

Rico struggled for air, and in a quick hesitate to escape, he lifted his talon up and slowly clawed the martial-artist's stomach, leaving him in pain, and a huge scratch mark on his overalls.

_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_

_I WANNA ROCK_

The martial-artist was forced to let Rico go in pain, and when he did, Rico tackled him to the ground, and began hitting him across his face multiple times with his wings curled like fists.

_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_  
_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_

The other martial-artist soon recovered, and pulled Rico off of his partner, and kicked the Hawk into a tree, hurting his back with quite a bit of pain. He helped his partner up, and now they were both angry, and ready to finish this now.

_I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)_

The two martial-artists gave signals to each other using their wingtips, and what they were signalling was to take Rico at the same time.

Rico got back up onto his talons one more time, and he could see both martial-artists were standing on both the left side and the right side of the hawk, both preparing to do a fly kick on him to end this.

_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_

The two martial-artists leaped into the air, each with their right talon out, preparing to finally finish this once and for all. Just as they were close to kicking Rico, he moved out the way, and trick them both into hitting each other, and falling to the ground.

They both groaned as they rubbed where they were hit, and tried to get back up onto their talons again, but they were too weak.

_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_  
_ROCK (ROCK)_

Rico waited for both the martial-artists to get back up onto their talons, but they were still too weak and too dazed to attack again. The Hawk placed both his wings on the back of their heads, and slammed them into each other-performing a little move Rico liked to call the "double takedown"-and knocked them both out instantly.

_I WANNA ROCK_

Rico laughed in victory with his wings raised in the air. But before long, he was tired from the battle, and fell down into some long grass while panting a little.

David, who had been watching the entire time, jumped out of the tree hollow and flew down to the Hawk to check if he was okay. He landed down near the long grass to investigate if he was alright. "Are you OK, Rico?"

Rico responded to the blue macaws' question with a slight mumble in his sentence. "I need a drink."

David smirked in response while folding his wings together with his eyes half-closed. "Gin, vodka, or whiskey?"

Rico smiled in response while he sighed and placed both his wings behind the back of his head with his eyes closed. "Rum, please."

* * *

**Well, everyone. This was different. It is normally Blu doing all the battles, (speaking of him, where could be be?) but Rico got to do it this time, and he defeated two of the ten martial-artists. He should be fine. As soon as he has some beer. :D**

**Stay tuned for more, everyone.**


	23. A dangerous and powerful journey begins

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hey, everyone. Before we begin, I would just like to say a couple of things. For people with email alerts: as you know, the email alerts for FanFiction are currently not working at the moment. So if you need to know if I updated or not, just check this story everyday around every hour. I will be updating chapters everyday so be expected. :D**

**And for people who are non-members, you are welcome to review too. And the reason I ask this is because I'm kind of losing confidence to write because of lack of reviews, so I would be highly grateful if you reviewed as well. Thank you for reading.**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: How did they get beaten? I guess their confidence to beat anyone was their downfall.**

**(non-member) Guest: Where's Blu? I do not know myself. :D**

**(non-member) Guest: Rico does rock indeed. XD**

* * *

The following day, down below near the cliffs of Rio near the military macaw prison, a short river in the Jungle slowly traveled through the Jungle of Rio, and was a really calm and relaxing type of river for people to enjoy if they ever decided to go there for a picnic.

Near the side of the river, a male blue macaw laid motionless on the riverbanks with his good wing spread out, and half his body still in the water. He wasn't moving a little tiny bit, and could possible be dead.

While his body laid there motionless, a figure emerged from the Jungle, and slowly approached the possible-dead blue macaw. He stood his two yellow talons right above Blu's head and leaned down to investigate him.

The figure placed a single wingtip on Blu's pulse before he pulled him up with his wings and carried the possible-dead blue macaw in his wings, and began to walk back through the Jungle.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the mysterious figure (wearing a cloak and hood for disguise) had taken the motionless macaw back to his home-an underground cave while torches lit up for light. He placed Blu onto a small nest and got some flame into his wings, and began to using a secret healing technique known as 'Cupping therapy'.

He spread the flames across Blu's body (not lighting him on fire of course) and hopefully, it would help mobilizes blood flow in order to promote healing for the blue macaw. He finished spreading it across Blu's body and bad wing, and now all he could do was wait, and hope Blu was going to be OK.

Inside the mysterious figures cave was not very much to look at. There was a nest, a couple of swords hanging up on his wall for weapons, and right in the center was a small hole-like-pool with some water inside, but it did not really look like the kind of water anyone would like to drink.

The mysterious figure turned his attention back to the blue macaw when the sounds of groaning shot through his eardrums. He looked over at Blu, who was now awake, and was alive!

Blu leaned up and rubbed his head with his right wing, and what was a complete shock, his wing was completely healed, and he never felt better. "M-My wing. It's healed! Wow."

"You are awake, I see?"

Blu jumped a little from the voice and panicked when he saw the figure wearing a hood over his head and cloak around his body. "W-Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Relax..." the mysterious figure said, as he extended his wings out from his cloak and moved his hood back from his head, revealing himself to be a black eagle, and by the looks of it, a friendly. "If I wanted you dead, I would have left you where I found you."

"And, where exactly did you find me?" Blu inquired, still a little fearful of this mysterious eagle as he sat back down in the nest.

"I found you washed-up on a riverbank nearby." the eagle answered, while he took of his entire cloak and placed it down onto a small table he had. "Do you even remember what happened?"

Blu struggled to remember what exactly had happened not too long ago, and rubbed his head with his wing, not remembering a single detail of what happened after the prison break. "I...I don't really remember that much. The last thing I remember was jumping from the prison, and then, I don't really remember much until now."

"Do you have a name?" the eagle asked, sitting himself down on a bird-sized chair.

"My name is Blu." Blu introduced himself to the eagle, and now it was time for the eagle to introduce himself too. "What is your name?"

"My name is Wei." the eagle introduced, revealing his name to be Wei. "I am a trained medical doctor, and have learned the alternative ways of healing. That's how I managed to fix your wing."

Blu examined his right wing, and he did not feel any pain in it at all. He was completely fine, and surprised to see he was fine. "Wow, that is incredible how you did that, Wei."

Wei smiled in response as he folded his wings together, but now, he was wondering something: Blu is a blue macaw, and he did not expect there to be no blue macaws left. The last blue macaw he had met had tried to drink the water, but what happened next, did not end well. It had killed him.

"You seem to be strong." Wei complimented, as he looked down into the hole-like-pool that was filled with the mysterious water. "Maybe, you could be the one I've been searching for."

"Searching for?" Blu quiered, cocking his head to the side in confusion with an eyebrow arched up. "Searching for what?"

Wei sighed quietly to himself as he got up onto his talons and approached the small rockpool and beckoned for Blu to make his way over to him. Blu got up onto his talons out of the nest, and made his way over to Wei.

When he was over, Wei began to explain to Blu about this water, and what it could do for someone like him. "This water is known as 'The Sacred Water of The Shadows'. Once drank from, this could give someone a special power each time it is drunk from. However, there is a strong risk. Only the strongest can survive this."

Blu hummed as he examined the water inside the rockpool and began thinking the whole thing over. Blu did want to take some of this sacred water in order to obtain some power, defeat the military, and get some answers. But he did not want to take the risk of dying.

After a couple of minutes, Blu had an answer for the black eagle, and he had decided to agree to drink some. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll drink some of this water."

Wei nodded in response as he picked up a small wooden bird-sized cup and dipped it into the water to gather some of the sacred water into the cup. When it was full, he handed the cup into Blu's talon. But before could let him drink some, he had to be certain Blu was ready. "Are you sure you want to do this, Blu? Once you drink it, there's no going back, and I can't help you."

There was silence from the blue macaw for a few seconds.

...

...

...

"...I'm sure." Blu finally answered, lifting up the wooden cup to prepare to take sip.

"Then I wish you good luck, Blu." Wei wished Blu the best of luck for his journey that he was about to take.

Blu nodded to Wei and finally drank the sacred water from the cup, a little fearful of what could happen if he was not careful, and hoping this would work. He did not feel anything at first, but then a sudden pain shot through his head, causing him to collapse onto the floor, groaning in agonising pain.

He closed his eyes tight and grunted while panting a little, now a little scared of the decision he had just made.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of a familiar baby crying, and Blu could not tell if he was imagining it or not, but he knew that sound anywhere. He whispered one more word to himself before falling into complete darkness. "...Jessica..."

* * *

Blu was beginning to wake up after from drinking from the sacred water, and he was okay for now, but did not understood what was going on now. He got back up onto his talons, and all around him was a huge place with the colours dark blue and black glowing everywhere.

"Oh, where am I?" Blu talked to himself while studying his surroundings, trying to figure out just where he was exactly. "Man, what did that water do to me?"

Blu looked around everywhere, and called out in an loud voice, hoping someone would reply. "HEL-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! Is there anyone there!?"

...

There was no answer.

"Cheese 'n' sprinkles!" Blu mumbled quietly to himself-even though there is clearly no-one around to hear him.

The blue macaw was soon spooked by a strange voices coming from all around him, almost too much for him to handle. Multiple voices called through his brain, giving Blu a headache, and causing him to cover up his ears with his wings to try and block out the sound. "Aaah, ohh. Make it stop."

_"Blu, where are you?!"_ a familiar female voice yelled out.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled.

_"Blu, what have you done with my whiskey?"_ another familiar male voice called out.

"Rico!" Blu yelled for a second time.

_"Blu, we need you."_ another female voiced called out. _"Where are you?"_

"Sapphire?" Blu said, taking his wings from his ears when he had noticed the noises were gone. "It...It stopped. Whew."

Blu placed both his wings back to his sides while he looked into the darkness in front of him when he could hear someone (or something) heading towards him. He called out into the darkness to see if he would get any reply. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Out from the Darkness, three ghost-like-spirits had emerged, and they approached Blu and circled him a couple of times like sharks circling their prey. Without saying anything, the spirits whispered the word "Invisible" multiples, and then they all suddenly charged into Blu, and merged together inside of him.

Blu yelled out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes closed tight, his wings spread out, and his body glowing a mysterious glowing black colour. He tried his best to cope with the agonising pain.

Blu had eventually felt the pain had stopped, but he was exhausted, and collapsed onto the ground, stomach first.

The same words shot through his head from the spirits multiple times before Blu could fall into a deep sleep. "Invisible." "Invisible." "Invisible."

* * *

**Now you have it, everyone. Blu is alive and well from the jump, and has drank some of this sacred water and began his journey. Is he going to be OK? And what could the spirits mean by "Invisible."? Let's hopefully find out in the next chapter.**


	24. New power and mysterious watcher

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: (this is a reply to your reviews from chapter 22 and 23) Rico is obsessed with drinking alright. :D And it's cool. Sorry to hear about your trip to London being delayed my friend. And thanks. And yep, the karate kid healing technique. I thought it would be good to put in. And is Blu going to be alive? Let's find out below. Thank you very much, and I will check out that song you told me about. And what do the spirits mean to? We shall have to find out soon.**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Yep, Blu's alive. **

**(non-member) Dave green macaw: Thanks, and it would have been bad if Blu died, wouldn't it?**

* * *

In the Jungle of Rio, the sun hung high in the sky, making a beautiful crystal-clear sky. Down below near the short river stream, a blue macaw laid unconscious in some wet mud, until he was beginning to groan as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Uuuuugh." Blu groaned, using his wings to get himself back up onto his dark grey talons. He rubbed the back of his neck with his wing while studying his surroundings to see he was still in the Jungle of Rio. _"Ewww, I got mud all in my feathers. Man, that was some water I drank. Did it work?"_

Blu studied his body by looking at his wings, his talons, his body, and his back down to his tail feathers. He didn't really feel anything different at all. _"Hmmm. I don't really feel anything."_

The blue macaw was then proven wrong when he could feel something in his body causing him a little pain. Blu was confused, but he felt like he could control something in his body that would maybe do something.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to concentrate on this strange feeling in his body, and when he opened them, Blu gasped a little and was in a little shock when he could see he was invisible! "What the-I'm...I'm invisible! Wow!"

Now he understood what the spirits meant by whispering the word "Invisible" so many times. The sacred water and his journey had given him the ability to turn in invisible when ever he wanted to.

Blu tried his power out a couple of times and repeatedly kept making himself visible and invisible until he eventually got the hang of this power.

He could not believe he actually survived the journey, and now he was strong enough to beat almost anyone. "Wow, I don't believe it. With this power, I will find King Lenny and get some answers" Blu raised his wing in the air while continuing the rest of his sentence "once and for all."

"What did Raxos sound us here, anyway? Did we have nothing to do or something?"

"He thinks some of the rebels may be hiding around here. But good thing he went one of those expert martial-artists to protect us."

The blue macaw was soon interrupted by nearby voices coming from the other side of a bush nearby, and they didn't sound very friendly. Rather than panic, Blu turned himself invisible again and slowly made his way on top of a tree and onto a branch to eavesdrop on whoever was talking.

Down below, there was four military macaws discussing information with each other. Two of them were regular military macaws that were unharmed, one of them was holding a blade as a weapon, and the last one was one of the martial-artists.

"Protect us?" the military macaw quiered, folding both his wings together with a slightly confused face. "Protect us from what? Leaves, trees, fruits?"

"Didn't you hear the news about our guys getting beaten by those rebels?" the other regular military macaw asked.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Good thing we got old kung fu on our side." the military macaw with the blade knife replied, referring to the martial-artist they have with them to protect them.

Blu, who was still watching, decided to use this as an opportunity to test out his new ability in combat. He jumped down to the floor and caught the attention of the military macaws, who did not hesitate to attempt to have him killed.

"A rebel!" one of the military macaws yelled, as he turned towards the martial-artist and ordered him to attack. "Get him!"

The martial-artists began performing frontflips towards the blue macaw and was ready to strike against him.

Blu merely stood exactly where he was, his eyes half-closed, followed by a smirk on his beak. He waited for the martial-artist to get close towards him, and when he did, Blu went invisible and tricked the martial-artist into hitting the tree behind him, and the impact of the force had left him dazed and confused before he collapsed to the ground.

The other three military macaws looked around in every direction, completely puzzled about where he went.

"Where did he go?" the military macaw with the blade wondered, still looking all around the area for the blue macaw. He was soon surprised when he felt his blade be knocked from his wing and without knowing, he was flipped to the ground and got knocked out.

The other two macaws panicked as they looked around in every direction.

One of them ran over to the martial-artist macaw (since he was the toughest one out of them all) and began shaking him, trying to wake him up from his unconscious state. "Come on, you! Wake up!" but it was no use.

The two macaws panicked as they looked around in every direction.

One of them yelled out to Blu, trying to make him angry enough to show himself. "Come out, you chicken! What's the matter? Too scared to face us!?"

The military macaw spoke too soon and he was grabbed by something and got shoved into some mud before he was pulled back up onto his talons and slammed into a tree.

Now there was only one more macaw left, and he was scared now that he had no-one with him and he was all alone with the invisible blue macaw. To avoid being beaten too, he raised his wings in the air and decided to give up. "Okay, okay, you win! I give up."

The military macaw felt his throat be gripped tight and he was held by a tree. He struggled for air while Blu had finally gone visible again, and he had a serious face on him.

Blu kept a solid grip on the military macaw's throat and began demanding answers from him or else. "Listen to me: I want answers, and I want them now! Where is King Lenny?!"

"King Lenny?" the military macaw grunted, placing both of his wings onto Blu's talon. "He's at his pyramid like always. You didn't know that?"

"I'm the one asking questions here." Blu replied, tightening his grip a little more on the military macaw to show he was serious. "Now, how can I get into the pyramid?"

"You can't." the military macaw replied. "The pyramid is protected by a huge wall, and you can only get through the main gate, and they won't let you in without permission."

"That won't be problem." Blu smirked, extending his wings out from his sides to hover in the air, and then using his free talon to slam the macaw's head into the tree, performing a knockout smash.

Now that they were taken care of, Blu folded his wings together while looking at the knocked-out macaws laying unconscious on the ground. "Hmmm. I guess I should be getting back to the base. And I gotta get this mud out of my feathers. Yuck!"

Blu turned back around and prepared to fly into the air for the first time in days to make his way back to the rebel base. However, as he was about to take off, he just remembered that Rico's whiskey bottle and tools were still in Wei's home, and luckily, he was still outside of the cave where Wei lived.

He quickly flew inside the cave to announce to Wei that it worked and he survived. But when he got inside, he noticed there was no sign of Wei anywhere. Blu picked up Rico's army whiskey bottle and his small backpack with Rico's tools inside and was ready to leave. _"Hmmm. I wonder where Wei could be. Maybe he went out."_

The blue macaw was about to leave, but he looked back at the sacred water and something just hit his mind: what if the power he had already had not been enough? What if he could drink more and get even more powers? Now that he knew he could survive the journey, why not take some more?

Blu decided to take some with him so he got Rico's whiskey bottle and emptied out all the alcohol inside. "Wow, Rico sure is a heavy drinker."

He placed the army bottle into the sacred water and waited until it was completely full, and took it back out and made sure the lid was on tight. Now that he had some of the sacred water, it was time to do, and reunite himself with Sapphire, Joe, David, and Rico.

Blu walked back out of the cave into the Jungle and prepared to take off into the sky. As he was about to fly, Blu looked up, and something had caught his attention near the corner of his eye.

There, standing on top of a small cliff, a bird figure was standing right at the edge of the cliff, watching Blu all mysterious like.

Blu extended his wings out from his sides and flew up to the figure to investigate who he was, and why he was just standing there, watching Blu like he knew him, or was a spy.

When Blu got to the top of the small cliff, he studied the bird figure who was watching him. Blu could not tell who this bird was, or what type of bird he was.

The mysterious figure was wearing silver accented armor across his body and wings, two metal wrist gauntlets just above his wingtips, a red hood followed by a red mask around his head and face (except for the eyes), he was wearing a belt across his waist, and was wearing a sword holder belt across his chest to hold a sword on his back.

The mysterious figure looked towards Blu and spoke first before Blu could have the chance to ask questions first. "I have been watching you, Blu. To see if you are ready."

Without saying anything further, the mysterious bird pulled something from his belt and dropped a smoke pellet.

Blu waved the smoke away after a few seconds to see the mysterious bird was gone, and he was annoyed that he didn't get the chance to ask any questions. He flew back up into air and began to make his way back to the rebel base (keeping out of sight from the military of course).

While he was flying through the Jungle, he could not help but wonder who that mysterious figure was, and what did he mean exactly and what did he want? _"Who was that? He didn't even tell me his name. He just said, "I have been watching you, Blu. To see if you are ready", and then he just vanished. Maybe I might find him again soon."_

* * *

**And our feathery blue macaw named Blu has the power of invisibility. Now we know what the spirits meant. Let's hope this power can help him in the future. And who could that mysterious bird be? And what did he mean by what he said to Blu? Maybe we will see him again in the future.**


	25. Raxos gets some help

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Okay, everyone. Here is chapter 25, I hope all of you enjoy reading.**

* * *

Back at the underground rebel base, Sapphire the blue macaw was in her room all on her own, laying her nest with her wings folded around her chest. She was still upset about the day Blu had went missing, and now she was beginning to think he was never coming back.

Sapphire was soon interrupted by her brother, who rushed into her room, panting a little with a little announcement to make. "Sapphire! Come quick."

Sapphire leaned herself up in the nest to reply to her brother with a curious face. "Joe, what is it?"

"It's Blu. He's alive!" Joe enthusiastically yelled in excitement to his sister. "Come quick!"

"He's alive?!" Sapphire yelled, not believing that Blu was alive and well. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room." Joe answered, quickly turning towards the door to lead himself and his sister to Blu's room. "Let's go."

The blue macaw brother and sister exited Sapphire's room and were now making there way to visit Blu, who had returned after a few days and was now resting his room to get his energy and strength back. When Sapphire and Joe arrived at Blu's rooms, they sighed in relief to see Blu, who was laying in a bird-sized bathtub with warm water to wash the mud out his feathers, and with him were Rico and David.

Sapphire had a huge smile as she ran towards the blue macaw to greet him. "Blu, you're alive! Oh, thank the Lord. I thought you were dead."

"Me, too." Blu agreed, smiling of course while he preened his wing with the tip of his beak. "And look; my wing is healed."

"Wing healed already?" David quiered, as he walked closer to inspect his wing. He lifted up Blu's wing and examined it a couple of times, but Blu was correct-his wing was fully-healed. "You're right. How is this possible?"

"Well..." Blu skeptically said, trying to figure out a way he could explain this to his friends. "Okay, listen up and I'll explain: first, I was rescued by a black eagle named Wei. He saved me and healed all of my wounds." he looked over at Sapphire while continuing the rest of his sentence. "Sapphire, do you remember the story you told me about the sacred water?"

Sapphire nodded in agreement and response.

"I found it. I drank some, and I survived. It gave me the power to turn invisible." Blu explained, while noticing his friends were in a little shock; except for Rico, who didn't even look like he cared. He decided to show his friends his powers to demonstrate. "Watch."

Sapphire, Joe, David, and Rico could see Blu, but now he couldn't when he went invisible. They watched in amazement as he made himself visible to his friends again.

"Ta-da!" Blu cheered, leaning himself back in the warm water to relax a little.

"Wow, that's incredible." Sapphire complimented on Blu's power, but was still in a little surprised that Blu had survived the tough journey. "It worked."

"Yeah, it did." Blu said, as he reached his wing out of the bathtub to get Rico's army drinking bottle. "Look, I even brought some with me."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Rico interpreted, waving his wings in front of his face. "You emptied my drinking bottle?! MY BEAR! Ahhhh!"

David slapped Rico at the back of his head with his wing to stop him from yelling and panicking over a little bit of beet. "Oh, grow up. It's only beer."

"But it was my baby!" Rico shouted, falling down to the ground and crying quietly to himself about losing his beer. "My beer. My sweet, tasty beer. Wh-h-h-h-y-y-y?"

The blue macaws merely ignored Rico's sobbing while they all talked to each other about the power situation.

Sapphire knew that having powers could be dangerous, and had to warn Blu about it. "Blu, whatever you do, you have to respect the power you have. Don't use it for granted. Just be careful. Okay?"

Blu sighed in response as he closed his eyes and laid his head back down in the water. Although he did like his new power, he agreed to Sapphire's terms and promised her he would be careful. "Okay Sapphire. I promise to be careful."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the military macaw prison, General Raxos had gathered up his men for another meeting, and he was so angry, he could pretty much break anything at this very moment. In his meeting room were mostly regular military macaws-except for the remaining martial-artists he had with him. There was ten martial-artists in total, and now there was only five of them.

Two of them were now stationed at the pyramid to protect the King, two of them were knocked out by a hawk, and one of them was hurt too and he claimed to be attacked by a ghost.

General Raxos yelled at all of his men once again while he angrily sat down on a chair and slammed his wing on his desk. "UNACCEPTABLE! You were suppose to be trained and expert martial-artists that could beat anyone!"

"But, sir-" one of the martial-artists was about to interrupt.

"No buts!" Raxos yelled at the top of his lungs while he banged his head down onto his desk. He groaned as he leaned his head back up and looked over at the military macaw beside him. "YOU! I want you to do some researching, and hire me the best assassin's in the World."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the military macaw saluted, quickly departing out of the meeting room to do as his General ordered.

After he was gone, Raxos had turned his attention to the other martial-artists in the room with him, and ordered them away. "You five! I want you all to train as hard as you can, and get more prepared this time."

The martial artists nodded in response to their General and performed backflips to the exit of the room rather than walk like usually birds.

After they were gone, the military macaw who Raxos sent away had already returned with papers in his wings. He placed them down onto Raxos' desk and backed away before Raxos would yell again. "Here you go, sir. These are the best assassins there is."

Raxos looked through these applications and chuckled quietly to himself. These papers were not just papers; they were applications with information about assassins for hire. The General held the first paper work up and began to read it quietly to himself. "Hmm, very interesting."

The writing on the paperwork was information about the first assassin he was going to hire for help in getting rid of those rebels.

_**Name:** Exo_

_**Species:** Male Scarlet Macaw._

_**Age:** 18_

_**Nationality:** American_

_**Affiliations:** professional expert martial-artist_

_**Biography:** once a macaw who served for the scarlet macaw until one day, he was tested in a secret experiment and was injected with physical powers that boosted his immune system five times higher than a normal bird and made him stronger, smarter, and turned him into expert martial-artist and trained assassin, happy to kill anyone if the price is right. Known to never fail to kill his target._

"Excellent." Raxos chuckled, as he continued information about on the other application paperwork about the second assassin he was wishing to hire soon. "Now, let's see who's next."

_**Name:** Asya_

_**Species:** Female Lear Macaw_

_**Age:** 13_

_**Nationality:** Russian_

_**Affiliations:** professional gymnastic and fighter_

_**Biography:** an expert in gymnastics who was once a beautiful and kind bird until one day, she was exposed to snake DNA, giving her the ability to be as quick as a flash. She is known to be quick, swift, and tough for her opponents. She is not willing to give up on her job until the job is done._

"Very interesting." Raxos chuckled, scrolling through the last application paperwork to read about the last assassin he was planning to hire.

_**Name:** Anox_

_**Species:** Male Great Green Macaw._

_**Age:** 16_

_**Nationality:** Portuguese-American_

_**Affiliations:** professional expert shooter_

_**Biography: **an expert sharp-shooter who once worked with a secret macaw army, but is now free, and is willing to take on any job. He is known to never miss his target._

Raxos smirked evilly, finally finishing reading through all of the applications. He looked over at three of his men and ordered them to do something for him. "You three. I want you to take these applications and find this assassins, and bring them here A-S-A-P. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the military macaws all answered simultaneously while they took the applications and departed out of the room to find these assassins.

After they were gone, Raxos chuckled while he leaned back in his chair with his wings pressed together evilly. "With these assassins, nothing will stop us now."

The military macaw standing beside Raxos (who looked like he was a messenger) decided to ask something about these assassins. "Sir, can three assassins really defeat those rebels once and for all?"

"I really hope so, soldier." Raxos replied, placing both his wings behind the back of his neck to rest them in. "But just in case they WERE to fail, I want you to go and find my nephew. His name is Anton, and he lives in one of the rooms in the prison."

"Is he an assassin, sir?" the military macaw inquired, while he made his way towards the meeting room exit/entrance.

"...You could say that." Raxos agreed, evilly chuckling quietly to himself. "Now, find him. He has his own room. It's room number 0-4-6. If he asks, just say his Uncle wants to see him."

The military macaw nodded in agreement before leaving the room finally to go and find the General's nephew to hire him for a job. Now that Raxos has three of the best assassins in the World, could he really beat those rebels and end this once and for all?

* * *

**And chapter is complete. And Rico really loves his beat, doesn't he? And it seems Raxos is getting some hired help to finally defeat Blu, Sapphire, and the rest of the rebels. Stay tuned for more.**


	26. Anton the not so friendly macaw

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Hello, everyone. Before we begin, I would like to wish you all a great halloween and hope you all have fun. And I do have a halloween chapter somewhere in my documents which I will be uploading to my Deleted Chapters story once I find out.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**chloemcg: Yep, he's returned, and if someone destroyed Rico's beer, you would see a side of him no-one has seen. And let's hope Blu or Sapphire won't be captured by King Lenny or Raxos. And let's hope the rebels can win this war. :D And have a good halloween. **

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Nope, it won't end well indeed.**

**(non-member) Macaw: You want, do you? Well, more is below.**

* * *

The next day, the macaw and hawk Blu and Rico were on patrol through the Jungle, scouting the area for military macaws. With Blu's new power and Rico's combat style and tools, they were pretty much unstoppable.

"It seems clear." Blu said, breaking the long silence they had been sharing for a while.

"Looks can be deceiving, Blu." Rico spoke silently to the blue macaw, as they both walked into an open area together. Rico then gave a signal with his wing for Blu to stop exactly where he was standing.

The hawk began studying his surroundings, keeping an close eye out for hostiles. "We're not alone out here, Blu. Someone's here with us."

"Correct you are."

Blu and Rico jumped at the sound of the voice and moved back to back while investigating the area to find who ever spoke that voice. The two birds found the mysterious bird, who was a military macaw standing by the edge of a tree hollow with a smirk and his wings folded.

"Raxos." Rico mumbled quietly to himself.

"How pleased to meet you, Rico." the evil General chuckled while he rubbed his two wingtips together, but his smirk soon dropped when he saw Blu and had recognised. "Wait a minute. You're that macaw that tried to battle the King. You survived? How remarkable."

"Raxos, we're gonna give you one chance to surrender." Blu warned the military macaw, while he prepared to fly up there to attack him.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Raxos sarcastically replied, waving his wings in the air like a child. "You're not gonna capture me, macaw. Because I have a little surprise for you both."

Raxos then clicked his talon toes together like fingers, and four military macaws emerged from the Jungle, all of them pulling a big crate with them. The military macaws set the crate down onto the ground and flew away near their General to get out of the way.

"A present. For you two." Raxos said, chuckling a little as he beckoned for one of the military macaws to hand him a piece of fruit (an apple) to ear.

Blu and Rico both looked at the crate all curious-like, and Blu was the one who decided to investigate what it was. The blue macaw slowly and carefully made his way towards the crate while Rico waited. Ideas of what could be in the crate raced around Blu's mind really quick, leaving him puzzled.

While Blu slowly made his way towards the crate, Rico got down on his knees (birds don't have knees of course) and pressed both his wings together while looking up at the sky, and whispering a prayer to himself. "Lord, please let it be a giant bottle of beer."

While Rico continued his prayers, Blu finally got over to the crate and without saying anything, he used his wings to pull the crate case off, and what he saw next made his eyes go as wide as they could, almost looking like they were going to pop.

Blu's beak then dropped when he studied what was inside the crate. "Oh, my gosh. Holy cheese 'n' sprinkles!"

Inside the crate was a military macaw, but he was not just any ordinary military macaw. He was huge! He looked about the same size as Mr. Kirilenko, except this macaw was a military macaw and he had both his wings.

Rico had walked over to Blu to investigate what was inside the crate, but he no longer needed to ask when he saw the huge military macaw. "Woah! Jeez! Wow. This guys been drinking his milk!"

The huge military macaw kicked the blue macaw and black hawk at least ten feet into the air before they hit impact down onto the ground. The huge macaw emerged from out of the crate and into the open.

General Raxos chuckled a little, knowing how fun this was going to be to watch. He decided to announce the huge macaw to his soon-to-be-captives. "Macaw, hawk, I would like you both to meet my little nephew Anton."

"You're 'little' nephew?" Blu frowned, using his wings to get back up onto his talons, despite the pain.

"You should see his sister." Raxos said, sitting himself down by the edge of the tree hollow, waiting patiently for the fun to begin. "Now, Anton. Get them!"

Blu panicked when he saw Anton coming straight his way and quickly tried to get Rico back up before they would be in trouble for sure. He placed his wings on Rico's chest and tried shaking him to get him up. "Rico! Rico! Come on, get up!"

Before long, Anton finally made his way over and grabbed Blu in his giant talon before throwing him into a tree.

Rico finally got back up onto his talons and saw Blu was laying on his back after getting hit from the tree impact. He was about to go and help his blue macaw friend "Blu, I'll save-Ahh!" before he was stopped by Anton, who placed his giant talon on top of top of his right talon. "Ahhh! He's on my talon! He's on my talon!"

Rico curled his wings like fists and attempted to throw multiple hits at Anton, but the huge macaw placed his gigantic wing on Rico's head and held him back, stopping the hawk from hitting him at all.

Anto laughed as he held Rico back from hitting him, finding it to be funny at his failed efforts. "Hahahah, funny hawk!"

"Right, now I'm angry!" Rico said, as he grabbed Anton's wing to push it off of him, and attempted to kick Anton with his free talon, but Anton was faster, and grabbed Rico's other talon with his wing before he could get kicked and lifted him up into the air. Rico gulped in panic, now knowing this would not end well. "Uh-oh."

Anton threw Rico down to the ground and attempted to crush him with his gigantic talon. He placed his giant talon on Rico and pressed down on hard.

Rico struggled to get free as he placed his wings on Anton's talon and tried to push him off, but the huge macaw was too strong and kept his talon down on him. "Blu! A little help here."

Blu got back onto his talons for a second time, and made haste to save his friend by flying into the air and landing down onto Anton's back before placing his wings around Anton's neck and attempting to pull him off. "Let go!"

Anton merely ignored Blu, acting like Blu wasn't even there, and continued to push his talon down on Rico, keeping him down from doing anymore attacks. He laughed a little while looking up at General Raxos by the tree hollow. "Look Uncle! I'm winning!"

"Great job, nephew!" Raxos called out to his nephew from the tree hollow he was in. "Now, finish them!"

Blu then panicked even more when he heard Raxos say "finish them!", and without hesitation and thinking, Blu placed both his wings around Anton's wing tight and dug his talons into his neck, hurting the huge macaw.

"Ahhh, it hurts!" Anton shouted, finally moving off Rico as he rapidly moved all around the place, trying to throw Blu away. "Get him off!"

While he was distracted, Rico took his chance and began a series of quick attacks onto Anton's stomach, hitting him as hard as he could with both his wings, and yelling out in anger. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HH-!" 

Anton was now in great pain but was still willing to continue his Uncle's wish and not to go down yet. He kicked Rico away and finally, he grabbed Blu in both of his wings and held him close to his chest tight, performing some he liked to called "The hug of death."

He kept his wings around the blue macaw and tightened them as hard as he could, trying to either cut off Blu's oxygen or to break his ribs. "I got you now!"

Blu struggled to get free from the huge macaw's, gasping for air, desperately flapping his wings in the air to escape from his grip. "Let...Go...Of...Me!"

Rico saw the blue macaw struggled in the military macaw's grip and leaped into the air to save his friend. He cried out a battle cry as he flew directly to Anton and without hesitation, he hit his face with his curled wing.

Anton growled while looking towards Rico, who now gulped in fear.

"Oh, dear." Rico gulped, but was soon caught in Anton's right talon and slammed him down to the ground once again.

The huge macaw now had both Blu and Rico caught in his grip. Blu was choking in Anton's wings, and Rico was trapped in Anton's talon. General Raxos could not be happier that he was finally winning (technically, his nephew was winning), and had never been more happy.

Anton looked at the Blu who was struggling in his death hug, and chuckled evilly. "Beg...Beg for mercy."

"...Never." Blu managed to spit out, as he moved his wings near Anton's face and performed an ear slap on him, leaving a ringing noise in both his eardrums.

Anton had no choice but to let go of Blu and Rico and hold both his ears with his wings in agonising pain. "Ahhh, my ears! They're ringing!"

Now that he was stunned and in pain, Blu and Rico took their chances and charged a direct assault on Anton. They both worked together and hit him in different parts of his body. Rico aimed for his talons and body while Blu took on his wings and face. Anton could not decide which one of them to get first, and he looked all around, trying to figure out which one of them to attack.

Eventually, he could not take much more hits, and without saying anything, he collapsed down to the ground belly first, and was defeated by Blu and Rico, who had took him down using teamwork.

Blu and Rico high winged each other with a smile before quickly flying away to leave before Anton would recover, or before Raxos would peruse.

After they were gone, General Raxos growled as he flew down towards his nephew with a very-not-happy-face. He landed down next to Anton and yelled at him like he would with his men. "I knew I should have brought your sister instead!"

* * *

**Chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. Anton was one of the four assassins, and now he has been defeated by Blu and Rico. Stay tuned for more, and once again, happy halloween. **


	27. The mysterious watcher returns

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: You too. :D And you are correct. Anton is an adolescent (he's almost an adult though). He's just a VERY big adolescent. And Raxos is very cruel indeed, he is willing to kill anyone or anything to get what he wants. And thank you very much. :D**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Yep, Anton got defeated alright.**

**(non-member) Guest: Nope, Anton is not Russian. :D**

* * *

The following day, Blu and Rico were being pursued by a few military macaw soldiers, and had no choice but to split in an an attempt to elude their perusers.

Blu, who had decided to go invisible for cover, investigated the area, checking for any military macaws, and praying that they did lose him and hopefully gave up on their search.

After a couple of minutes, Blu had decided it looked clear enough to leave so went back visible again to continue to make his way back to the rebel base. _"Whew, looks like I lose them. Better make my way back to Sapphire and the others."_

The blue macaw walked through the Jungle all on his own while still looking around the area for any military macaws in the area. As he walked through the Jungle, he looked up at a nearby tree and there was someone standing in a tree hollow, whom Blu recognised immediately.

The bird figure was the same one Blu had encountered not too long ago. He was the the mysterious figure who wore a silver accented armor across his body and wings, two metal wrist gauntlets just above his wingtips, a red hood followed by a red mask around his head and face (except for the eyes), a belt across his waist, and was wearing a sword holder belt across his chest to hold a sword on his back.

Without hesitation, the blue macaw flew into the sky to meet the mysterious watcher, and hopefully, he would get some answers out of him this time.

Blu landed down into the same tree hollow with the mysterious watcher, and like before, the mysterious watcher spoke first before Blu ask questions. "Are you the one the prophecy spoke of?"

_"Prophecy?"_ Blu thought, cocking his head to the side in confusion, but was distracted and allowed the mysterious watcher to drop a smoke pellet once again, allowing him to escape. "Hey, wait!"

As the smoke cleared away, Blu groaned in frustration when he saw the mysterious watcher was not there once again and he had escaped before Blu could ask any questions.

_"Who is that guy?"_ Blu thought, while flying back down to the Jungle ground. _"Prophecy? I'm not a part of any prophecy, am I?"_

Blu landed his talons down onto the Jungle ground and began to walk through the Jungle again to make his way back to the rebel base.

As he walked, Blu gasped silently to himself when he heard talon steps creeping his way. He hid by a tree and listened carefully for the possible enemy, and by the sounds of it, they were close.

Blu prepared to attack whoever was heading his way. He hid behind a tree-despite his invisible power-and waited until they were closed.

Blu waited until they were really close to him, and when they were, Blu curled his wing like a fist and ambushed whoever was there, and hit him straight in his beak.

However, Blu gasped and covered his beak up when he realized it wasn't an enemy. "Oh, my. Rico!"

"Blu!" Rico groaned, holding onto his beak with his wings in agonising pain from the blue macaws' force. "Oww, you hit me beak! Oh, it hurts so much!"

"Rico, I am SO sorry." Blu apologized, as he helped the hawk back onto his talons and placed one wing over his neck. "Come on, let's get back to the base."

"Sure..." the hawk mumbled, still holding his beak with one wing while he kept his left wing over Blu. "Oh, it really hurts."

* * *

Eventually, the two birds had made it back to the underground rebel base (Rico groaning in pain the entire way) and now they were reunited with Sapphire, Joe, and David, and all of them were now discussing about Blu and Rico's encounter with Anton in the private room.

"So, Raxos' nephew was three times the size of a regular macaw?" David said, trying to be certain he understood what Blu had told him, and was shocked to hear about that.

"How does a bird get that big?" Joe wondered, placing both his wings together around his chest. "What does he eat? Birds?"

The blue macaws and hawk chuckled in response. But even with their laughter now, they knew this war would not end soon, and the peace they were sharing at this very moment.

But they still had hope, and one day, the rebels would strike against the military. One day, they would finally win this war and defeat the evil king once and for all. One day, there would be peace in the Jungle and everything would be back to way it should be: peaceful.

* * *

The following day, nighttime had finally arrived in Rio de Janeiro, and it was time for everyone to get their sleep for the night and to rest up until morning had arrived.

The blue macaw named Blu was still fully-awake in his own room he now had in the rebel base. He stared at the ceiling in his room as all of the lights through the base had turned off automatically, leaving the entire base in complete darkness.

Blu sighed as he laid himself down in his nest and rested his head down on a pillow to get some sleep for the night to recover from the battle he had with Anton; one of the four assassins that Raxos had hired to hunt down the rebels.

Blu silently talked in his thoughts while he closed his eyes and folded his wings around his chest. _"Anton sure was tough. He was just like Kirilenko...I just hope once I can get to Lenny, I can finally get some answers of what happened? Why everything is like this? Why he has the Orb of Light? And what exactly happened?"_

For now, he decided to get some sleep for the night and try to plan more things out in the morning.

* * *

**Well, that sure was a painful mistake Blu made. :D And the mysterious watcher returns once again. Just what could he want exactly? Is he dangerous? Is he a friend? Maybe Blu will see him for a third time.**


	28. New gadget for Blu

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**chloemcg: Maybe we will find out where is Jewel and the kids, and maybe we will find out who that mysterious bird is and his prophecy :D And sorry to hear you're not feeling well. And it's cool that you're having internet problems. The FanFiction servers were down earlier anyway. :D And thank you. Get well soon.**

* * *

The next morning, Blu had woken up nice and early to get the day started, and hopefully could get some answers still about what has happened to all of Rio and where all of his family are. He was now walking through the underground rebel base to Rico's workshop.

When he arrived, Blu slowly made his way into Rico's workshop where the Hawk was waiting for him.

"Hey, Rico." Blu greeted the Hawk, walking towards him to investigate what he was making this time as his job as a mechanic.

"Morning, Blu." Rico greeted, while he drunk a quick sip out of a bottle of vodka before attention back to the blue macaw. "Glad you're here. I've made something that can help you a lot in battle."

Rico picked up something up from his work desk and gave them to his blue macaw friend. Blu kindly accepted them and studied them, noticing they were metal wrist gauntlets-like the ones the mysterious figure was wearing.

Blu took the metal gauntlet into his wings and studied them for a brief moment with a curious eyebrow raised. "What are these?"

"They're wrist gauntlets Blu. Go ahead and put them on." Rico offered, while he folded his two wings together and waited for the blue macaw to attach them to his wings just above his wingtips.

Blu attached the two gauntlets just above his wingtips, securing them on tight using the two black straps that were on each gauntlet to keep them on and to use in battle. "Wow, Rico. They're great. Thanks a lot."

"No prob-lame-ooo." Rico grinned, before he began to explain to Blu how they worked in battle and how to use them correctly. "These gauntlets are made out of chrome steel-almost impossible to break. If you encounter any guards with swords are axes, all you need to do is block their attacks using these."

"Hmmm." Blu hummed, still looking at the two metal gauntlets to make sure they were secured on tight enough. "These sure will come in handy."

"Indeed they will." Rico agreed, smirking a little on his beak until he and Blu were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

The macaw and hawk turned their attention to the room exit/entrance where they saw David had came inside the room to tell them a message and request from Sapphire: "Guys, Sapphire wants us all in the meeting as soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Rico said, as he and Blu went to leave Rico's workshop and go and meet Sapphire in the meeting room. "Come on, Blu. Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Blu, Rico, Sapphire, David, and Joe were together in the meeting room, discussing something very important that needed to be handled as soon as possible. Sapphire was explaining to everyone the situation in the front of the room while the others were sitting in chairs, listening to Sapphire talking.

"...Everyone. We have a situation." Sapphire began to explain to the macaws and hawk as she revealed a wooden board with four pictures hanging on them. "According to our spies, General Raxos has hired four assassins to hunt us down and kill or capture us. So far, only one of them has been defeated. Thanks to Blu and Rico."

"Ahhh, anytime." Rico said, leaning himself back on the chair he was sitting on with his wings folded together like arms.

"Anyway, with three of these assassins left, we can't attack the military macaws anymore until they are apprehended and defeated." Sapphie explained, placing a single wing on her hip with a bit of a serious face. "Are we understood?"

"Yes, Sapphire." David answered.

"You got it, sis." Joe agreed, rubbing back his head feathers with his wing.

"Oh, that won't be a problem, Sapphire." Rico said, as he placed his wing under Blu's wing and lifted it up to show them the metal gauntlets he had attached to his wings. "As you can see, Blu can now block enemy attacks and with his invisible power, he's pretty much unstoppable."

"Let's hope you're right there, Rico." Sapphire said, before she dismissed everyone in the meeting room, giving them permission to leave the room. "Now, all of you may go. And be careful."

The birds nodded in response before making their way out of the meeting room to go and continue their daily lives for the day. Joe had stayed with his sister, David had went back to his medical room to attend to the wounded, Rico had went back to his workshop to make some more gadgets or weapons that could be handy.

As for Blu, however, he had decided to go out of the rebel base all on his own. But as long as he has his invisible power, his new metal gauntlets, and Rico's drinking bottle with the sacred water inside across his neck, then he should be perfectly fine on his own.

He made his way through the underground base tunnels until he got to the end all the way to the ladders in the base and climbed up them to get out of the base and back into the Jungle. He slowly opened the exit/entrance to the rebel base and made certain that there was no military macaws around before exciting the base.

"Ahhh, a bit of fresh air to start off my day." Blu sighed, inhaling the air throughout the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro.

However, the blue macaw's peace was soon interrupted by multiple voices nearby. He made himself invisible to avoid them and lucky for him, his gauntlets went invisible too.

Blu made his way towards the sound of the voices and when he was nearby, he could see it was three military macaws nearby. Two of them carrying knife blades while one of them was wearing a protective body armor vest and protective helmet. "Hmmm, a couple of macaws. I should clear them away before they could discover the base."

Blu slowly made his way towards them to attack while they were talking with each other, and had no idea that someone was nearby.

"Why we even out here, anyway?" a military macaw with a blade asked his partners.

"Raxos wants us to look for any gangsters and take them hostage." the other military macaw with a blade too replied.

"Or better, we could find the blue macaw who's in charge of them all." the military macaw with the body armor and protective helmet suggested.

"Who, Sapphire?" the military macaw with the blade said, before he chuckled a little evilly. "I would sure love to get my wings on her pretty little face. I would love to hear her scream."

"Yeah, and her brother too." the military macaw with the protective armor and helmet added.

Blu growled silently to himself, not liking what these military macaws were talking about, and decided to take action. "Want to talk about my friends like that, do you? I'll show you."

Blu went visible to his enemies, and without hesitation, he grabbed one of the military macaws with a blade and slammed him into a tree, knocking him out completely. And it didn't take long for the other two macaws to see him.

The other military macaw with the blade pointed a single wingtip at Blu, and bellowed out at the top of his lungs. "GET HIM!"

He charged straight at the blue macaw, preparing to cut him into a million pieces. "I'm gonna cut you up into tiny pieces for doing that!"

The military macaw swerved his knife multiple times at Blu, trying his best to stab him. But he could not hit him because the blue macaw was using his new metal gauntlets on his wings to block each knife attack. Blu eventually blocked his knife attack again and used his free wing to knock his knife out from his wing, followed by him being hit straight in his face and then down to the ground.

The military macaw with the body armor attempted to hit Blu, but even though his armor may be his strength, it made him slower than usually.

While he dodged the armored military macaw, Blu remembered what Rico had taught him about armored guards and how to defeat them in combat. He poked the military macaw in the eyes to knock him off his concentration, and seconds later, Blu curled his wings like fists and began a series of quick, focused attacks in order to break the military macaws' defensives and take him down.

After a few more seconds, the military macaw was exhausted from the hits he was taking, and before knew it, he was taken down onto the ground by the blue macaw and completely unconscious from the attack.

Now that they were all knocked down, Blu leaned down to the military macaw who had a knife blade and checked his army satchel bag he was carrying on his belt for anything at all that could be important or useful. And bingo! Blu had found something.

Inside the bag was a letter from General Raxos and it seemed to have some important details written on it from the good general himself. Blu read the contents of the letter, hoping this would turn out to be something useful.

_Dear, Sergeant. Lois._

_I need you and a few of your men to patrol through the Eastern area of the Jungle for any of those rebels. If you find only gangsters, kill or capture them. Your choice. But if you happen to find any blue macaws or a black hawk, you may wound them but bring them back alive for interrogation. Once you have finished reading, burn this letter immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_General Raxos._

_"Didn't do a good job burning the letter, did you, sergeant?"_ Blu thought to himself while chuckling a little, but his expression soon changed when he felt something hard hit him on the back of the head, and before he could act, the impact of the force had left knocked out.

The bird who had knocked him completely unconscious was no other than General Raxos, who was chuckling a little with a smirk on his beak, and holding up the bo staff he had used to knock Blu out. "Got you. You're going to be very useful to me."

* * *

**Good to see Blu has some new gadgets, but it doesn't look like he will be using them after he has just been caught by General Raxos. This won't end well, ladies and gentleman. **


	29. Captured blue macaw

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Well, everyone, here is the next chapter. I bet you were all wondering what was going to happen since the previous chapter, right? Well, let's find out. **

* * *

After being knocked out from the strong blow of Raxos' weapon, the blue macaw named Blu had been captured and was taken to the military macaw prison and was now locked in a cell in the downstairs cellblock area which was normally for only the most dangerous prisoners. And he had been stripped of all his things: Rico's drinking bottle with the sacred water inside, and his new metal gauntlets.

He was laying down on a dirty mattress, groaning, and had a couple of pieces of rope tied around his body, securing his wings to his sides. _"Oh, I can't believe I've been captured...I failed...I'm going to die...I am never going to see my family again...My Jewel...Rey...Azul..Crystal...And little Jessica..."_

Blu then leaned up when he heard (and saw) a military macaw banging on his cell bars to wake him up. "Hey, you! Get up, now!"

As much as he didn't want to obey, Blu got back up onto his talons and made his way towards the cell bars-from the inside of course. The guard moved away over to the wall, and then Blu was greeted by two familiar faces: General Raxos and King Lenny.

Raxos smiled evilly in response while talking to the King with a kind tone. "This is a gift for you, your highness. This is the same macaw you attacked in the village not too long ago."

"He survived?" Lenny quiered, slightly shocked that Blu had survived the powerful attacks from his power. "Incredible. But now that he is here, I suppose he's not going anywhere."

Blu merely stared at the evil King with his eyes half-closed at a angry face while he placed one of his talons onto one of the cell bars.

King Lenny chuckled for a second, quietly to himself before he prepared to leave the prison and make his way back to his pyramid for the rest for the day. "Come, Raxos. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, your highness." Raxos said, before leaving, he looked back at Blu with an evil smirk on his beak, and in the blink of an eye, he moved his talon through the cell bars and got a solid grip on Blu's throat. "Now, you listen to me, macaw. You're going to stay in this cell and if you even THINK of escaping...Well, let's see how well you can move without your coat of feathers...Your wings...And your talons."

After that, Raxos released his grip from the feathery blue macaw's neck, and before leaving with the King, he looked towards the military macaw who was guarding the hallway and gave him a strict order: "YOU! Don't let him out of your sight, and whatever you do-don't let him escape."

"Yes, sir." the military macaw said, saluting his General as he walked away down the hallway with the King. After they were gone, the military sat back down on his chair and placed both his talons on a table with one wing behind the back of his head while holding his blade.

Blu had decided to go back over to the mattress for a little rest-despite the fact he hates dirty things and wishes it was nice and clean.

He laid down sidewards on the bed and watched the guard outside his cell. _"Oh, this is just great. I'm going to spend the rest of my bird years in a cell. I have to get out of here. And even if I do get out of these stupid ropes"_ he struggled a little while continuing the rest of his thought _", I still can get out of this cell..."_

Blu had then just realized that even though they have taken away his gauntlets, he still had his invisibility power inside of him, and he remembered that even with something attached to him like metal or rope, he can still be invisible out of plain sight.

He stood up from the mattress and made sure the guard was not paying any attention to him, and with quick thinking, he made himself invisible and now it looked like no-one was in the cell at all.

It took a couple of minutes, but the guard sitting on the chair turned his attention towards Blu's cell and noticed the prisoner was gone. He panicked while running over to cell, worried of what General Raxos would do so called the other guard for help. "Help, he's escaped!"

The other guard at the end of the hallway quickly made haste and ran up close towards the other military macaw. And was shocked to see he was correct-the prisoner was gone. "How in the World did you let this happen?!"

"There must be a hole in there or something!" the military macaw said, as he pulled out the keys from his army belt in his talon and quickly unlocked the cell doors, and he and the other military macaw ran inside to investigate.

While the two military macaws were searching, they had no idea that Blu was still there, and while they were still searching, Blu slowly snuck out of the cell, and when he got out, he went visible and quickly closed the cell door, followed by locking it with the keys the guard had left inside.

The two military macaws noticed they Blu had escaped and now they were the prisoner instead. The two macaws ran towards the cell bar and watched Blu, who was using the military macaw's sword to cut himself free from the ropes.

"How did he get out?!" one of them yelled, not believing that he had just managed to escape. "Impossible."

"Oh, I would not agree with you there." Blu chuckled, while rubbing his wings together to get the feeling back in them. He looked down both ways of the hallway he was standing in.

On one side was the way out which would take him to the upstairs cellblock area, and then he would have to walk up more stairs to get to the next level, and then would have to try and make it out of the prison. The other side was a small storage room, and possible where his stuff are.

Blu prepared to walk down the hallway towards the storage room, but before he could, he heard a voice calling out to him in a cell. "Hey, can you get me out of here, please?"

The blue macaw followed the sound of the voice to another cell where there was another bird prisoner. However, he was not just an ordinary bird; he was a blue macaw, just like Blu. He had light brown eyes and light blue feathers unlike dark blue feathers like Blu.

Blu decided to help him so he took the keys from the table and used them to unlock the cell door for the macaw. After he was free, Blu raised his talon up to introduce himself and greet the new blue macaw. "Hi. My name is Blu."

"Glad to meet you, Blu, and thanks for saving me." the blue macaw thanked while smiling, and accepting his talon shake. "My name is Cobalt."

"Please to meet you, Cobalt." Blu smiled, as they finally finished shaking talons and now had to make their escape before anyone would notice they were gone. "Listen, I'm getting out of here. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Uhh, not really." Cobalt answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while looking at the ground. "I was hiding in a village, but it was destroyed, along with the others."

Blu could not believe that this blue macaw he had just met did not have anywhere to go. So Blu decided, why not have him come to the rebel base? There is still plenty of room in the shelter room where they rescued other birds. "Well, listen, I work with the rebels and I can take you to their base for safety."

"You would?" Cobalt said, slightly happy as Blu nodded in agreement. "Oh, thank you so much! But I guess we need to get out of here first."

"Way ahead of you, Cobalt." Blu said, beckoning for him to go down to the storage room to search for Blu's things. "Come on. Let's go."

The two blue macaws made their way towards the small storage closet to search for Blu's gauntlets and Rico's army drinking bottle and then to escape. As they got towards the storage closet, Blu tried to pull the handle with his talon, but it was locked.

"It's locked." Blu said, even though it was way obvious that the storage closet was locked, so now he got the keys and tried to find the right one to open it. "Keep an eye out while I unlock this."

Cobalt nodded in response as he looked down the cellblock hallway, hoping no more guards would arrive near the area.

After a few more seconds, Blu opened up the storage closet and opened the door to get inside. He got inside where a bunch of crates were stacked up, and lucky for Blu, his equipment was laying on a nearby table.

Cobalt soon followed after and he shut the door behind them just in case. He watched Blu put on his metal gauntlets on his wings, and he had to admit-they looked awesome. "Wow, those are cool. Are those yours."

"You bet." Blu grinned, making sure the gauntlets were securely tight across his wings just above his wingtips too.

As Blu made sure is gauntlets were on tight enough, the sound of talon steps shot through his eardrums, and out of nowhere, a martial-artist macaw had jumped out of nowhere and was carrying a katana blade in his wings.

The martial-artist jumped towards Blu and prepared to cut him up. He struck his sword straight for Blu's head, but the blue macaw blocked his sword attack with one of his gauntlets, and as quick as a flash, Blu used his other wing to kick the katana out of his wing, followed by Blu grabbing the martial-artist and slamming his head against the wall.

Blu dropped the unconscious macaw down to the ground and looked over at Cobalt, who had been watching the entire time, and he seemed surprised of what just happened between Blu and the martial-artist.

"Wow, man. Awesome!" Cobalt complimented on his good job of taking down that martial-artist.

Blu smiled in response, but before he decided to leave, he took off Rico's drinking army bottle and decided to take the risk of gaining another power. Even with the help of the invisibility power, he was till captured. He looked back at Cobalt and told him to keep watch. "Cobalt, I need you to keep watch for me. Lock the door."

Cobalt did not have a clue why, but decided to obey anyway.

And without hesitation, Blu took a big sip from the bottle, and in seconds, he felt the great pain shooting through his body and it caused him to collapse onto the ground before entering complete darkness once again.

* * *

Blu slowly began to open his eyes and like the last time, he was in a strange world where there was only the colours blue and black glowing everywhere. He used his wings to get back up onto his talons and placed both his wings to see his sides. He talked to himself while waiting for the spirits to arrive like last time. "Well, I guess I'm here again. Just gotta wait."

It did not take long for the spirits to arrive once again like the last time he drank the sacred water.

Out from the Darkness, the three ghost-like-spirits had emerged once again, and approached Blu and circled him a couple of times before the spirits whispered the word "Speed" multiples, and then they all suddenly charged into Blu, and merged together inside of him.

And again, Blu yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground, his eyes closed tight, his wings spread out, and his body glowing a mysterious glowing black colour. He tried his best to cope with the agonising pain, but like last time, it was too much to handle for him.

Blu had eventually felt the pain had stopped, but he was exhausted, and collapsed onto the ground like the last time, and he knew he was going to fall into another deep sleep.

The same words shot through his head from the spirits multiple times before Blu could fall into a deep sleep like last time. "Speed." "Speed." "Speed."

* * *

**And chapter is completed once again. Blu has escaped from his cell, and has met Cobalt, another blue macaw. But has decided to take on the journey of gaining another power once again. Will he survive? And what could the spirits mean by "Speed"? We will find out in the next chapter.**

**And thanks to Cobalt the Spix Macaw for letting me put his oc into the story. :D**


	30. New power and second encounter

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Well, everyone, here is the next chapter. Let's see if Blu had survived the journey. And maybe he might even have another power to use once again. **

* * *

"Blu...Blu...BLU!"

Blu slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes after he heard his name being shouted out multiples, and he managed to lean up to see his was still in the storage closet with his new friend-Cobalt the blue macaw. He groaned and rubbed his head wing his wing. "Oh...Man...That was rough..."

"You're awake." Cobalt said, while he was examining Rico's army bottle in his wings. "Wow, what was in this stuff?"

Blu merely took his army bottle back into his talon and then used the rope around it to hold the bottle back around his neck. "It gives me powers. But only the strongest can survive the journey."

"Wow, that's cool!" Cobalt enthusiastic said, excited about Blu's powers that he had, before he arched a curious eyebrow. "Is that what just happened? Did that water give you a power?"

"It's my second power." Blu answered, as he looked at both his wings,observing them closely. "I'm not exactly sure what he did though. But for now, let's get out of this prison."

"There's an air vent right here." Cobal said, moving a crate aside from the wall and revealing to Blu an air vent-like the Blu used when he and Raxos saved Lenny from Vadin and Kate. "We can use this to get out."

Cobalt opened up the grate and crawled inside the air vent to make his way out. As he began to crawl through the air vent, he heard the grate close, and turned around to see it was Blu who had closed up the air vent. Cobalt asked his new friend why he had closed the air vent. "Blu, aren't you coming?"

"I got some unfinished business with Raxos and Lenny." Blu answered, before be pushed the crate over the air vent grate to keep his tracks covered. "You go on ahead. Just head for the Eastern area in the Jungle and look around until you either found any gangsters, a black hawk named Rico, or three blue macaws. Just tell them I sent you."

Cobalt nodded in agreement before he began to crawl through the air vent to make his way out of the prison, but before leaving, he looked back behind him over his shoulder and wished Blu good luck. "Good luck, Blu."

Blu smiled in response before fully covering up the grate with a crate. After that was over, Blu looked over at the unconscious martial-artist, who laid motionless on the ground. Blu placed both his wings on his hips before beginning to plan his escape.

He opened up the storage closet door to test out his new power down the hallway of the downstairs cellblock area. Blu closed the door behind him and without hesitation, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the new power he should have gained.

Without saying anything, he took one step forward and before he knew it, Blu had moved at least five feet down the hallway in one quick dash. The sacred water had gained him the ability of speed-just like Vadin's dash ability.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Blu cheered, before dashing down the hallway again until he got all the way down to the bottom where the stairs were to take him upstairs. He went switched powers and used his invisibility power to keep himself out of sight and slowly make his way out of the prison.

Blu made it out of the downstairs cellblock area and past the main cellblock area until he was upstairs where he could see the way out of the prison all the way at the end. He slowly moved away and was being careful not to touch any of the military macaws nearby.

If Blu was to touch any military macaws when not in combat, that could possible make him visible again, and he knew full well that would not end well at all. The blue macaw continued to make his way down to the prison entrance/exit and while he was walking, he could hear a few of the military macaws talking with each other.

Three military macaws near the exit/entrance were talking with each other about General Raxos and his nephew.

"Man, the General can be crazy sometimes, can't he?" one of the military macaws said while folding his wings and leaning himself back on a wall.

"Shh, don't let him hear you talking like that." the other military macaw carrying an axe replied, as he made sure no other military macaws were listening to their conversation. "If he heard you saying that, he would cut off your head!"

"Alright, alright, my bad." the military macaw admitted, waving his wings in the air a little to calm his partner down.

"Hey, did you guys see Raxos' nephew today?" the third military macaw who was carrying a mace.

"Who, you mean Anton?" the military macaw inquired, crossing his wings before his partner nodded in response. "That bird is huge! How does a macaw get that big?"

The military macaw with the axe in his wings merely shrugged in response, but replied to him anyway. "Must have been drinking his milk."

_"Taking steroids is more like it."_ Blu thought to himself after eavesdropping on the three military macaw talking with each other. And now Blu was at the exit of the prison, and without hesitation, he got out from the prison, out of the cliff, and into the Jungle. _"I'm free!"_

Blu decided to go visible again as he spun around in the air for fun, not believing that he had actually managed to escape from the toughest (and the only) military macaw prison in all of Rio de Janeiro. But now was not the time for fun. Sapphire, Rico, Joe, David, and the others back at the base must be worrying about him.

"I have to get back to the base." Blu talked to himself while preparing to travel back to the Eastern Jungle. He flew high in the sky to stay out of sight from any military macaws and with his blue feathers, he could blend into the sky and be difficult to spot.

However, as he hovered in mid-air, Blu could also see the city of Rio de Janeiro over the horizon, and he really wanted to go there to explore, but he also had to get back home. Blu sighed as he tried to make up his mind about which way to go.

For now, Blu had decided to land down on top of another cliff and rest for a little to save up his energy. He sighed as he sat down on top of a cliff and looked up at the quiet and beautiful sky. It was such a shame the whole world could not be peaceful.

Blu quietly thought to himself while he closed his eyes and lowered his head down. "I...I don't understand what is going on...Lenny was my friend...So was Raxos. They kidnapped me, tried to kill me. I...I thought they were good guys...How has this happened? And where is Jewel and my family? I miss them so much...Why has this happened?"

A slight tear shredded from the blue macaw's eye but he soon wiped it off with a single talon toe. He slowly peaked open his eyes when he heard someone approaching him. Blu, still with a sad expression, saw it was once again the mysterious watcher, and this time, he did not bother to ask any questions because he knew the mysterious watcher would just disappear before he could ask.

The mysterious watcher looked over at Blu with only his eyes, and he spoke to him for a few seconds. "I have been watching you for a long time, Blu."

Without saying anything further, the mysterious watcher dropped smoke and vanished like a ghost.

Blu had managed to summon to strenght to get back up onto his talons on top of the cliff. But just as he prepared to take off, his surroundings suddenly changed into a purple and black colours all around him, and before he could panic, a portal had opened, and out from that portal came a very angry military macaw.

Blu backed away as the evil King threw off his cape and approached Blu angrily. "I do not care for those who meddle in my plans!"

Blu had nowhere to run and now he understood that his surroundings had changed because of Lenny's powers. He may have done it to prevent Blu from escaping from him due to him escaping last time when Rico had rescued him just in time.

Lenny stood in the middle of wherever they were, and without hesitation, he charged up the scepter with the power of the Orb of Light "I will send you back to hell!" and slammed it to the ground, sending a shockwave across the ground and knocking Blu onto his stomach.

"Ohhhh." Blu groaned, while he managed to get the strength to get back up onto his talons. And although he was in pain, Blu was determined not to lose this time. _"Okay, now I'm angry..."_

Lenny charged up the Orb again and slammed it to the ground, sending another shock wave through the ground. He chuckled while watching his powers approach Blu. "You cannot reach me."

However, the evil King was wrong there. As the shockwave spread, Blu used his dash power to leap into the air in a quick flash, and before Lenny could understand what had happened, Blu had leaped down onto him and knocked him to the ground on his back.

Blu curled his wing while using his right wing to keep Lenny down, and delivered two strikes to the evil King's face.

Although he was surprised that someone had managed to dodge his attacks, Lenny blocked Blu's third attempted and used the power of the Orb to whack him away. He got back up and watched Blu land down on his talons. "What? Impossible."

Lenny charged up the Orb once again and sended yet another shockwave through the ground in kill the blue macaw he had almost killed not too long ago.

Blu did the same tactic once again and leaped into the air in a quick flash with his dash power and knocked Lenny down once again and began hitting him across his face. He yelled while hitting the evil King's face. "Stop this, Lenny!"

Lenny growled as he returned a hit to Blu with his own wing and then used the Orb of Light to whack him away again. Lenny got back up onto his talons and rubbed his chin with his wingtips, trying to figure out how he did that. "What black magic is this?"

To prevent Blu from reaching him again, Lenny activated a shield over his head to stop Blu from attacking from above.

Blu attempted to dash in different directions to confuse and to to get close to Lenny again. This time however, Lenny fired a beam from the Orb and knocked a few feet away from him.

"Haha!" Lenny chuckled, while he powered the Orb again to fire another beam. "Burn by divine fire!"

Blu understood his dash ability was not going to work against Lenny this time. Instead of panicking, he smirked and before Lenny had the chance to fire again, Blu went invisible and slowly sneaked closer to the King, who was now even more puzzled.

"What? Where are you?" Lenny said, looking all around in different directions for his enemy.

Blu sneaked right next to Lenny and went visible in plain sight before hitting him in the face that caused Lenny to spin around a little.

King Lenny quickly recovered and fired his beam to knock Blu away a few feet. He looked towards Blu, who was waiting to attack again, and he angrily shouted at him. "How is this possible?! I am the only bird with powers."

"Nothing is truly impossible, Lenny." Blu countered his sentence with his own while folding his wings together.

"It's KING Lenny to you, macaw!" Lenny screamed, firing another beam from his scepter, only to miss when the blue macaw had went invisible again out of sight. He looked around, listening carefully for Blu's talon steps. "He vanished...How?!"

Lenny was once again unexpectedly taken on by surprise, and Blu went visible and grabbed onto the scepter in both his wings to try and take it for himself. The two macaws fought over the scepter until Lenny got the upperhand and managed to power up the Orb and blow Blu away from him.

Blu landed down flat on his stomach and watched Lenny recover and power up the Orb. Blu knew for now he would have to retreat because he was not ready to take on Lenny yet and needed to train.

Blu dashed away from Lenny and leaped into the air while flying away into nothing. All he could see was around him were the colours purple and black still, and he really had no idea how he was going to escape.

"Escape!" Lenny yelled out to Blu while he decided to chase after him. "Escape the best you can!"

Blu flew as fast as his wings would carry him and did not stop for anything.

As he flew, a ghostly figure had appeared in front of him, except it was not a ghost. It was an illusion of his beloved wife, whom he had not seen for so long. She angrily yelled at him as he continued to fly into nowhere. "How could you leave me, Blu!? You were suppose to protect me!"

"Jewel!" Blu called out, not believing his wife would yell that to him.

"Dad, why didn't you help us?!"

Blu looked around and saw three illusions of his children. He yelled out to the illusions of his children while continuing his flight into darkness. "Rey, Azul, Crystal! Of course I tried to help you!"

One more illusion had appeared right in front of him and it was a very familiar baby macaw, who was crying out to him.

Blu would never forget that cry, and he flew even more to try and reach out to her. "Jessica! My baby! I'm coming! Daddy's here!"

As Blu approached the illusion, it disappeared, and he panicked and tried to find her again. "No, Jessica! Where are you!?"

Blu stood perfectly still on the ground, and all of his surroundings were fading away and everywhere was turning pitch darkness. He looked around in every direction, looking for a way out.

Soon, he did not know what to do and collapsed onto the ground as all of his surroundings went dark, and he was left all alone in the shadows before Blu had passed out and laid motionless on the ground.

* * *

**And chapter is complete, ladies and gentleman. A lot has happened in this chapter. Blu has the power to move quick, the mysterious watcher returns for a second time, and Blu and Lenny had their second encounter.**

**Let's hope Blu will survive what ever has happened.**


	31. One assassin is down three to go

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Okay, everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review, and as usual, any questions, feel free to ask me. **

* * *

After encountering the King for the second time and keep up a good battle, Blu had passed out after from escaping King Lenny and seeing horrible illusions of his family screaming and yelling at him in disappointment and anger.

Blu was beginning to wake up from his unconscious state, and even with his vision slightly blurry, he could see two figures standing over him. One of them was a light blue colour and the other one was a dark black colour.

Blu finally got his full vision back and was happy to see it was his two friends-Rico and Cobalt. He leaned up and studied his surroundings, happy to see he was back in the Jungle and far from where he had fought Lenny for the second time.

"Blu, you're awake." Cobalt said, as he and Rico each took one of Blu's wings and helped him stand back up onto his talons. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I fought Lenny." Blu answered, groaning a little while he rubbed the back of his head with his wing. "He was tough. I managed to keep him occupied with my powers. But he was too powerful."

"Going head on with Lenny without no combat training is suicide, Blu." Rico explained, picking up his army bottle from around Blu's neck and placing back over his own. "You were lucky to escape."

"I guess." Blu agreed, rubbing the back of his head with his right talon before he noticed that Rico and Cobalt had already made acquaintances with each other already. "I see you two have already greeted each other."

"Indeed we have." Rico smiled, placing his right wing on Cobalt's back and giving him a little pat on the back. But the hawk's expression soon changed when he realized they were not safe out there and should be going back to the base as soon as possible. "But now now, we should be getting back to the base."

Blu nodded in agreement as the three birds prepared to make their way back to the base to discuss their next plan and attack on the rebels.

While they were walking through the Jungle (rather than fly to avoid any attention), the three friends had no idea a figure was hiding in the trees nearby and was slowly creeping up on them, performing flexible shapes as the figure moved down.

Blu had for no reason stopped and gave a signal for Rico and Cobalt to stop too. He could feel that something was wrong and had a really bad feeling. "Wait, guys, stop...We're not alone..."

Before he could act, the figure emerged from the tree in a quick flash and jumped onto Blu and threw him into a tree. Rico and Cobalt watched in shock before Rico tried to grab the figure, who was wearing a black cloak, but the figure countered him and flipped him to the ground.

Blu managed to get back up onto his talons and studied the mysterious figure, who took off their cloak and through it to the ground, revealing herself to be a female lear macaw, and one who Blu recognised immediately.

He growled while he watched the lear macaw slowly move around in circles, and he already remembered who she is from Sapphire's meeting not too long ago. "Asya."

That's right. The attacker was no other than Asya, one of them four assassins hired by Raxos to get the rebels. She was a very pretty yet evil lear macaw, and according to her profile, she is known to be really flexible. Asya was also wearing a belt around her waist with two bird-sized daggers attached to them as weapons.

Asya laughed as she circled around Blu a couple of times like a shark. "You must be the blue macaw I heard so much about. I look forward to breaking you."

"Rico, take Cobalt and get out of here!" Blu called to his friends, knowing that Asya was here for him and not them. For now anyway. Blu growled as he watched Asya prepare to attack again.

As she was about to attack again, an arrow had shot out of nowhere and had almost hit Blu, but luckily he managed to dodge it in the nick of time. He followed the direction of the shot and was angry to see another one of the assassins had also joined the action.

There, laying down in a tree hollow quite a few feet away was Anox, the great green macaw who is known to be an expert sharp-shooter and known to never miss his target. He chuckled while reloading his crossbar he carried as his main weapon with a scope attached to it. "Not so fast, Asya. He's my kill."

While Asya was distracted from Anox's shot, Blu used his dash ability to get close to Asya and he grabbed her by putting his wing around her neck and holding her tight. "Give up, Asya."

Asya merely laughed in response as she placed both her talons onto the ground and pushed herself back, performing a backflip that knocked Blu down onto his back, but she landed perfectly fine on both her talons with her skills.

As Blu got back up onto his talons, he was reunited with Rico, who had came back to his aid. He was helped back up onto his talons and they both took cover behind a tree to avoid getting shot by Anox.

"What's the plan here, Blu?" Rico inquired, as he watched Asya perform frontflips to get close to them and attack.

"You take care of Anox." Blu instructed, while he lifted his wings up and prepared to battle Asya with his powers and his two metal gauntlets on his wings. "I'll handle Asya."

Rico nodded in agreement before he quickly moved out away from the tree and kept using his cover behind various environment objects to take cover and avoid being hit by Anox shot.

Now that Rico was gone, Blu stretched both of his wing, and while secretly hoped for the best he could defeat Asya with his skills. "Okay, Blu. You can do this. All I gotta do is avoid her attacks. I can do this!"

While Blu had been distracted by his own thoughts, Asya had leaped straight for him and kicked him directly in his face, knocking the blue macaw onto his back. She laughed while pulling out from her belt some bird-sized wing cuffs. "Now, are you going to surrenders like a good little boy, or do I have to take you by force?"

"I'm not...Giving up just like that, Asya." Blu replied, using both of his wings to get himself up back onto his talons. "I'm not gonna give up."

"Then, you will have to die.." Asya smirked, while pulling out the two daggers from her belt into a wings before diving straight for Blu. "Ahhhhh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Rico, he had managed to sneak closer to Anox without him knowing at all. He was right at the bottom of the tree where Anox was camping, trying to get a steady shot at the blue macaw.

Anox was currently wearing black overalls across his entire body (except for his head and talons). He looked through the scope of his crossbow, trying to get a clear shot on Blu, whom he could see battling Asya in combat. "I can't get a good shot."

While he was trying to get a clear shot, Rico slowly climbed up from the bottom of the tree, using his beak and talons to keep his grip and trying not to make any noise so he could sneak up on the macaw.

Anox looked through his scope and now, he thinks he might just have a clear shot directly at Blu. "Hehehe. I almost...Got you."

Anox placed his wingtips around the trigger of his crossbow and prepared to fire at Blu, hoping the arrow would hit him straight into his head and killing him, and then Anox could collect his reward: an advanced crossbow he had always wanted but was very rare to find. But now that Raxos is offering one to him, he was determined to make the kill.

He slowly began to pull on in the crossbow trigger, chuckling a little with his left eye closed. "Hehe, time to collect my reward."

As Anox went to fire, his crossbow was suddenly pulled into a different direction, and it caused him to fire somewhere completely different. Before he was aware, he was pulled out of the tree hollow and now him and a black hawk were falling back to the ground. "What!?"

Rico and Anox fell to the ground, but luckily landed on something soft to break their fall.

Anox shook his head a couple of times before seeing Rico, who was holding his crossbow in his wings. "Hey, give that back!"

"What this?" Rico chuckled, as he snapped the crossbow in half, preventing Anox from using it to shoot anyone again.

"NOOO!" Anox screamed, clutching his broken crossbow in his wings, now knowing he could not kill Blu in other way. He yelled and jumped onto the hawk and knocked him and curled his wings like fists. He began hitting Rico across his face multiple times, angry of what just happened. "My crossbow! I'll kill you!"

"Get off!" Rico yelled, managing to flip Anox off of him and then knocking him to the ground instead.

* * *

Back with Blu, he tried his best to block both of Asya's knife attacks with his gauntlets. His gauntlets were unbreakable, but Asya was three times his speed and could easily beat Blu if she wanted too.

Asya lifted both her daggers and tried to stab Blu from above, only to be blocked by Blu's gauntlets as he held them both together to prevent himself from being stabbed by Asya.

The two macaws groaned as Asya tried to push back Blu's gauntlets to kill him, and as Blu tried to push back Asya's daggers to avoid getting killed by her. Eventually, Blu lifted his talon up and kicked one of her daggers out of her left wing. Asya quickly responded by moved both her talons under Blu's talons and flipping him to the ground.

Blu quickly got up before he was caught of Asya, as she jumped on Blu and slivered around him swiftly, hitting him in different parts of his body. Blu yelled and tried to grab Asya to get her off, but the lear macaw was too quick despite his dash ability.

She moved herself onto Blu's back and lifted up her one dagger and prepared to stab him.

Blu managed to block just in time with one of his gauntlets, and now they both trying to push the other back once again. Blu groaned as he tried to find a way to disarm Asya and to get her off of his back.

"Just give up, macaw." Asya ordered, as she put her efforts in to push the knife closer to Blu's face and slip through his gauntlet defensive. "You know you can't defeat me."

"Don't jump to conclusions-ah!" Blu said, using his free wing (left wing) to knock Asya's other dagger out from her wing, before grabbing her wing with both of his wings, seconds later, he flipped her onto the ground and placed his talon onto her chest to hold her down. "Surrender."

Asya lifted her talons up and gripped Blu's neck before throwing him at least ten feet away her. She performed a frontflip to get back up onto her talons. Asya then performed multiple different flips and stunts to approach Blu.

Blu manage to summon the strength to get back up onto his talons, and before he had the chance to even blink, he punched, kicked, and hit multiples times all around his body, leaving him dazed and confused. He held his head with both wings, his vision blurry, and a massive headache moving around in his head.

Asya then leaped into the air, preparing to finish Blu with a flying kick.

Although he was pretty much weak and defenseless now, Blu managed to grab her talon as she tried to kick him, and threw her away from him.

Asya managed to land back on her talons like nothing even happened. She laughed and noticed her wing was out of place so she cracked it into it's correct position and got ready to charge against Blu again.

* * *

Back with Rico, he and Anox were in a wing-to-wing battle, both hitting and block each other's attacks. The two then gripped each other in their wings and tried to push the other back, wrestling in the process too.

"I've just about had it with you!" Anox yelled, punching the hawk into his stomach and knocking him to the ground.

As Rico went down to the ground, he was currently wearing a shoulder strap bag on him and he felt something inside break. The hawk opened his bag and gasped when he lifted out his now broken vodka bottle. "My...My vodka...You broke me vodka."

"What's your point?" Anox inquired, placing both his wings together around his chest.

"My Vodka...AHHHHHHHH!" Rico screamed at the top of his lungs and dived onto Anox, knocking him onto his back and without hesitation, Rico stroke multiple hits at the great green macaw, finally losing it after his sweet vodka had broke and it was now spilt all out of the bottle. He continued to scream in rage while still striking attacks across Anox's face. "You broke my vodka! How dare you! AHHH!"

Rico continued to strike his attacks against him until eventually, Anox had been knocked out, and Rico had no choice but to stop, due to the fact he knew if he hit him while he was unconscious, it could possibly kill him.

The hawk stood back up and watched the unconscious great green macaw, barely moving. He looked around for some vines to tie him up before he would wake up and attack him again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blu was on the verge of losing this battle to Asya, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve (even though birds don't have sleeves). He waited for Asya to get close and just before she attacked, Blu dashed away from her just in time to evade her attack and then he went invisible out of plain sight.

Asya was now completely puzzled as she looked around in every direction, trying to figure out where he was. "What the...? Where did he-go!"

Asya was suddenly hit in her stomach and before she knew it, she was hit rapidly in different parts of her body such as her chest, belly, face, and back.

Blu continued his focused attacks all around her body until she was too weak to keep her guard up. He went visible and grabbed her neck in his talon and slammed it onto the ground, knocking her out could instantly.

Now that she was down, Blu brushed both of his wings together, exhausted from the battle but happy that he managed to beat her in combat. "I...I did it...Wow, that was tough..I guess I better go and find, Rico and get out of here."

The blue macaw was about to go and find Rico, but Rico had already found him first. The hawk dropped the unconscious Anox next to the unconscious Asya and stretched his wings. "We did it, Blu. We defeated them."

"Indeed we did." Blu agreed, smiling while folding his wings together. "Now let's tie them up and leave them here. I'm sure Raxos will be angry that they failed and will want to punish them for that."

* * *

**And chapter 31 is complete, everyone. Blu and Rico worked together and have defeated two of the four assassins. Now that Anton, Asya, and Anox are done, that only leaves one more assassins: Exo.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	32. Information and strange dreams

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Alright, everyone. Chapter 32 is here and still plenty more to go in this story. Before we begin, some replies to a couple of people.**

**chloemcg: I wish you well on all of your stories and hope you can complete them all soon. And yes, Rico did act like that indeed, didn't he? Over his vodka. And I like your suggestion, it sounds really good. But I have this story planned to the end. So, you could use that idea into your stories if you wanted to. And hope you enjoy the rest. :D**

**(non-member) Guest: Thank you. Hope you enjoy the rest.**

* * *

After defeated Asya and Anox; two of the four assassins, Blu and Rico were now back to the rebel base, and both of them cheered as they spun around in circles, dancing around as they entered the same room with Sapphire and David.

"Woo-hoo!" Blu whooped, sliding down onto a soft chair with a smile.

"Haha!" Rico laughed, also sitting down into another chair beside Blu.

"What are you two so happy about?" Sapphire inquired, while folding both of her wings together with a normal face, but with a slight smile of course.

"WE, just defeated Asya and Anox." Blu declared, leaning back on his chair while stretching his wings.

"Two of the four assassins sent to get us." Rico added, placing both of his silhouette wings behind the back of his head with a smirk. He then lifted his left wing back out in front of his face and counted his wingtips to figure out how many assassins were left. "We defeated Anton, Anox, and Asya. Now all that's left is Exo."

"I don't like the sound of that." Sapphire said, sitting down onto a soft chair with the blue macaws and hawk. "Exo is a very dangerous assassin. Almost impossible to defeat."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow, wondering who Exo was and why he could be the worst out of the other three assassins he has encountered so far. "Sapphire, who is Exo? What's his story?"

Sapphire sighed as she began to explain to Blu, Rico and David the story about Exo and why he was so dangerous. She exhaled a deep breath before finally explaining the story to the other birds. "Exo was once a proud soldier to the scarlet macaw army in America. He was the most greatest soldiers in the World, always obeying orders. One day, the army he worked for needed someone to test on an experiment, and Exo was the one to volunteer..."

Sapphire went silent for a few seconds, and David was the first to ask her to continue. "What happened then, Sapphire?"

"...He was injected with something that was suppose to help him be quicker in battle. However, something went wrong. He was injected with physical powers, boosting his immune system higher than any other bird, and making him stronger, quicker, and smarter. He attacked his own army and escaped, and left America and came to Brazil." Sapphire continued, looking down at her talons while continuing her words. "He trained; making himself into a professional martial-artist, and armoring himself with weapons and armor."

Sapphire then stood and approached Blu with a serious face as she talked, her voice gentle yet serious. "Blu, you must be extremely careful if you go head-to-head with Exo. He has five times the skills and training you have, and if he sees you, he will not hesitate to kill you."

"Sapphire...I promise to be careful if I ever see him." Blu promised her while smiling to assure her he would be fine and nothing bad would ever happen to him.

* * *

The following day, night time had finally arrived throughout Rio, and it was time for the rebels to tuck in for the night and hopefully, plan their next strategy in the morning.

In the blue macaw named Blu was sleeping in his own room in the rebel base, moving around in his nest a little while he slept.

He mumbled a couple of words to himself in his sleep, tossing and turning a little in his nest. "Lenny...Orb...Power...No.."

* * *

**Blu's dream**

_The military macaw Captain slowly walked towards Blu, and for some reason, he was carrying a brown bag on his back. "Hey, Blu. Good to see you."_

_"You, too." Blu smiled, sitting himself up to talk to the Captain macaw with a smile. "What brings you from the prison all the way out here?"_

_"Oh, I was just flying around the Jungle." Lenny answered, rubbing the back of his head with his wing modestly. "And I would like to thank you for saving me the other day."_

_"No problem." Blu smiled, before he arched a curious eyebrow when he noticed Lenny was wearing a bag. "What's in the bag, Lenny?"_

_Lenny had a slightly worried face as he took of his bag and held into his wings to show the blue macaw. "I...I found this...My men brought it to me, and I'm not sure what I should do with it exactly..."_

_Blu slowly approached the macaw Captain, with his wings to his sides until they were only a few feet away. He kindly requested for Lenny to open the back with a slightly worried face. "Lenny, can you open the bag please?"_

_Lenny hesitated for a slight moment but nether the less, he opened the bag and the second he did, a shining bright light shot from the bag, almost blinding both of the macaws._

* * *

**Once again, everyone. Blu has a strange dream just like chapter 17. What could it mean? And we now have some information about the final assassin. Let's hope he can be stopped if Blu ever meets him.**


	33. The final assassin

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Okay, everyone. Here is the next chapter, and I bet you all were confused about Blu's dream in the last chapter. Well, here is the next part. As usual, any questions: feel free to message me.**

* * *

Blu had suddenly shot up from his nest and screamed in panic a little. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was only a dream, and he placed his wing over where his heart his to calm himself down.

"Oh, it was just a dream." Blu talked to himself, keeping himself calm as he slowly breathed. "Oh, I'm okay. Just a dream, Blu. Just a dream, Blu."

The blue macaw waited until he was calm before laying back down in his nest and folding his wings around his chest with his head laid down on a pillow. _"Okay, Blu. It was just a dream. Just relax. Everything will be fine."_

Blu closed his eyes and tried to resume his sleeping, and hopefully, would not get anymore bad dreams again.

* * *

The next morning, Blu had woken up earlier than usual due to the fact he did not sleep well last night, and had decided to go through a little walk through the Jungle to hopefully clear his head and to calm himself down from his dream.

Just for protection, he brought with him his gauntlets just in case he would run into anyone dangerous-despite his invisibility and He traveled to the one place he could love to be more than anywhere in the World: his tree hollow.

Blu sat in his old tree hollow, staring at the hollow wall, but was smiling and remembering all of the happy times he had with his beautiful wife, his three lovely children, and his little baby.

Blu sighed while a slight tear rolled down his cheek in sadness which he soon wiped off with a single wingtip. He sighed while standing back onto his dark grey talons, and quietly thought to himself. "...Jewel...I miss you SO much...I...I would do anything to see you right now...Anything.."

For now, it was time for Blu to make his way back to the rebel base before he could be spotted by any military macaws. He extended his wings and flew down out from the tree hollow and onto the ground.

As he was walking, Blu closed his eyes and stood still for a quick moment. He was taking himself into his happy place where the Jungle was peaceful, birds were singing, and he was together with his family. Blu would never forgot those beautiful voices and chorales every morning.

* * *

_Blu was now remembering his life in the old Jungle where everything was peaceful and quiet; the most beautiful thing any person in the World could have. He would listen to those lyrics every morning of every day._

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love Carnival_

_Every bird would sing perfectly to the song, also flying together making different shapes and colors, with their dance moves._

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

_The lyrics slowly went to a full stop, leaving the entire Jungle quiet Everything went quiet kinda like nothing ever even happened..._

* * *

Blu was soon dazed out of his thoughts when he felt something tie itself around his body, keeping him completely restricted from extended his wings. He did not hesitate to struggle, trying to get himself free from the ropes tied around him. "What the-! Uggh! Who did this!?"

The blue macaw was soon greeted by his attacker: a scarlet macaw wearing a red and black coloured accented body armor all across his body except for his head. He was also wearing a black belt across his waist with various gadgets, and on his back, he was carrying a katana blade and a combat metal bow staff.

The scarlet was no other than Exo; the final assassin.

He slowly approached the struggling blue macaw, and pulled out his katana blade out, preparing to make his kill on Blu. As he went to stab the blue macaw, he was distracted when Blu had suddenly vanished, causing Exo to strike into nowhere.

But what Exo did not know is when he struck his blade, he accidentally slashed the ropes tied around Blu, freeing him.

Blu snuck up behind the scarlet macaw, and went visible again and kicked Exo from behind, knocking him down but he soon recovered by rolling away from Blu, gaining some distance between them both.

The two macaws stood in an open area together and both of them slowly walked around in circles around the area. Blu, who was more angry than afraid, growled as cracked his wings together. Exo merely chuckled however, thinking this was all going to be too easy.

Exo placed his sword onto his back, and pulled out his bow staff instead into both of his wings. He pointed the bow staff at Blu while he finally stopped walking around, and spoke to him. "It seems the game is over before it has even began."

Blu merely glared at him while making sure his gauntlets were secured onto his wings, knowing this was not going to be easy. "I'm not playing games, Exo."

Exo spun his bow staff around while preparing to strike against Blu in the quick of an eye. "The confidence you have to beat me will make this kill all too easy."

Blu curled his wing like a fist a striked against Exo, but he rolled around, easily dodging Blu's attack. He spun his bow staff around and whacked Blu back before he even knew what had happened.

"Inadequate!" Exo said, dodging another one of Blu's attacks by blocking his kick attempted with his bow staff.

Blu ducked Exo's attack and struck a couple of hits directly at Exo's chest. He grabbed onto the Exo's bow staff and flipped Exo over himself.

Exo landed back onto his talon and struck another bow staff against the blue macaw, only to be blocked by Blu's gauntlets. He laughed while kicking Blu back. "Amusing!"

Exo whacked his bow staff against Blu, causing him to spin around in mid-air and falling down onto his stomach. The scarlet macaw spun his bow staff, and since he was winning, he decided to give Blu the chance to get back up. Exo asked Blu if he was ready for more while smirking. "Ready for more?"

Blu used his power and dashed towards Exo and tried to strike more hits against him, only to miss again (even with his powers) and was hit again from the powerful strike against Exo's bow staff, directly into his face.

"Did you not spot the opening I gave you?" Exo inquired, laughing a little while performing a frontflip towards Blu.

Blu yelled out in anger and charged towards Exo again. He blocked Exo's bow staff attacks with his gauntlets and pushed himself away by placing his talon on Exo's bow, giving him the chance to avoid being hit again.

Exo struck another attack against Blu, and when he did not expect it at all, he was countered this time instead. Blu blocked his bow staff with his left wing while using his right wing to hit Exo a few times into his face before being tripping Exo to the ground with his talon.

Blu placed his wings onto Exo and pulled him up by force. He headbutted the scarlet macaw, but soon lose his grip when Exo placed both hif talons onto Blu's chest and pushed himself out of the blue macaw's grip.

Blu struck two hits from his wings, but he was prevented from hitting Exo, who was using his bow staff to block Blu's attacks. Blu ducked from Exo's next bow staff strike before he grabbed onto Exo and threw him over his shoulder.

Exo leaped into the air and landed down onto his talons perfectly before striking against Blu again. He struck to strikes from his bow staff directly at Blu, who was blocking each one with his gauntlets. Exo ducked down a little and spun around, trying to hit Blu from below instead.

Blu leaped over Exo's staff just in the nick of time and struck him in the face.

Exo groaned angrily before striking more attacks against Blu again. Although Blu managed to block with his gauntlets, the force from Exo's bow staff had knocked him back a little, and Exo had now leaped into the air and attempted to hit Blu from above.

Blu moved out of the way just in time and waited for Exo to hit his bow staff onto the ground by mistake before Blu lifted his right talon up kicked Exo in the face.

The scarlet macaw had enough of this, not believing that someone could actually be this good in combat.

"You will regret that!" he yelled out to Blu as he pulled out a flashbang from his belt and threw it at the ground, causing it to produce a blinding white flash of light followed by a loud noise, leaving Blu blind and defensive for a few seconds.

When Blu got his vision back, he panicked when he spotted Exo coming straight at him from above. Exo yelled out a battle cry as he went down directly towards Blu with his bow staff raised above his head.

The second Exo landed down in front of Blu, he struck multiple strikes against Blu in the quick of an eye, rapidly trying to hit him from both sides as he struck his bow staff rapidly from the left and right, trying his best to break through Blu's defensives.

When Blu saw Exo striking against him, he raised his wings in front of his face and rapidly blocked each of Exo's bow attacks, keeping the scarlet macaw from hitting him at all.

The two macaws continued to do the same thing for a few seconds: Blu blocking Exo's bow attacks each time he tried to hit him, and Exo continuing to strike against his gauntlets, trying to push back his defenses.

Eventually, Exo held his bow staff into the air and struck it down towards Blu, who blocked it with both his gauntlets.

"Give in, macaw!" Exo groaning, trying to push his bow staff past Blu's gauntlets. "You can't beat me. I am stronger, faster, and smarter."

"I know about who you are, Exo." Blu replied, using all of his strenght to keep Exo's bow staff from breaking through. "And I won't let you defeat me! ARG!"

Blu headbutted Exo once again, and before he would have the chance to attack again, Blu curled his wings like fists again and began a series of quick-focused attacks, rapidly striking hits against Exo's chest, hoping to break through the armor he was wearing.

After Blu had hit him at least twenty times, Blu hit him in the face with his left wing, and then with his right wing, before he grabbed Exo's bow staff and kicked him away, taking away one of his main weapons.

The blue macaw used his gauntlets to break the bow staff in half, leaving it broken and not being able to help anyone anymore in battle. Blu threw away the broken bow staff and watched Exo get his strength back and he was not finished yet.

Exo chuckled in response, and had had to admit, Blu was very impressive in battle.

"You're good. Not such a pushover after all." Exo complemented, before he lifted his wing behind the back of his head and pulled out his katana sword, preparing to finish this battle once and for all. "You are still out matched though."

Blu was now beginning to get a little fearful. The bow staff would only hurt Blu in combat but the katana could kill him instantly if Exo got the chance to stab him. He raised his gauntlets up above his face, hoping this would not be the end for him. "I guess we should finish this, then, Exo."

"That's the plan, macaw." Exo agreed, slowly stroking his sword with his wing (his wing was covered in armor of course). "Unless, you are willing to surrender?"

"I will never surrender to you, Exo!" Blu refused, raising up his wings again, ready to continue again. "Now, let's finish what we started."

"If you insist." Exo said, raising his sword in the air before charging directly at the blue macaw. "Arrrggghhhh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at King Lenny's pyramid, the evil King was standing outside of his giant pyramid (still inside the protective wall around his pyramid of course), waiting for General Raxos to arrive at his pyramid. He slowly stroked his scepter in his wing, thinking about the blue macaw he encountered not too long ago.

Outside the pyramid with him were a few military macaws, not really doing much. There were the archer macaws, who were doing their usually routine: guarding the wall. The King's personal guards walk around in the area. And the two martial-artists who Raxos had ordered to stay at the King's pyramid, were performing different tricks and skills, showing off to a couple of regular military macaws.

The two martial-artists both performed a back flip at the exact same time, and landed down on their talons. The regular soldiers standing around them began clapping, impressed by their skills. They all congratulated the martial-artists in allusion together. "Alright!" "Yeah!" "Awesome skills."

After a couple more minutes, the main (and only) gate opened up and there was General Raxos, who had been summoned there by the King. And with him were two regular military macaws, a military macaw wearing body armor, and Anton.

The military macaws all bowed down to the King in respect.

"You all may rise." King Lenny said, giving all of the military macaws permission to get back up. "Raxos, I would like to talk to you. You four however, are free to go."

"Alright, you heard him, boys." Raxos said, beckoning for his men and nephew to disperse. "Go and rest of a while. And Anton, please stay out of trouble."

"Sure thing, Uncle-I mean, sir." Anton agreed, extending his giant wing out and saluting his Uncle in respect.

After they were gone, King Lenny walked near the pyramid with General Raxos, and the two military macaws talked to each other while walking.

"General Raxos. We might have even more of a problem than we thought." King Lenny said, walking inside into his pyramid with Raxos following buy.

"What is it, your highness?" Raxos inquired. "Is it the rebels?"

King Lenny paused his sentence for a few seconds until they were in the throne room inside of the castle. Lenny walked his way over to his throne chair and sat down in it before sighing. He looked back at Raxos, who stood in front of the King a few feet away. "No, Raxos, it was not the rebels. I encountered a blue macaw into a battle not too long ago-the same one who I attacked in the village."

"Him?" Raxos quiered, not believing someone like Blu could possible make the King afraid. "What did he do, you highness?"

"I fought him in battle, and he had some sort of powers." King Lenny answered, setting his scepter down beside him. "He was able to launch himself into the air in a quick flash. And he even managed to make himself invisible and hit me a few times."

"That's...Quite a shock, your highness." Raxos said, before he tried to give the King some confidence. "But, that should not be a problem, your highness. Your powers are far greater than his powers. He doesn't have a chance, your highness."

"Quite true, Raxos." Lenny agreed, rubbing two of his wingtips together. "But I won't you to tell your men to keep an eye out for him. And if he is captured, bring him to me personally."

"It will be a pleasure, your highness." Raxos agreed, bowing down to the King once again in respect.

* * *

Back in the Jungle, Exo the scarlet macaw leaped into the air-performing a couple of spins-and landed down next to Blu, and striking against him with his sword. Blu managed to block his katana with his gauntlets, and now the two macaws were both holding onto the katana.

Blu hit Exo in his stomach, knocking him back a little, but he moved back more to prepare for his next attack.

The blue macaw attempted to kick Exo away, but Exo was faster and managed to dodge his attack, and leaped towards Blu with his katana. Blu luckily blocked his katana attack with his gauntlets and struck a couple of attacks in return.

Exo leaped into the air again and kicked Blu back, knocking him onto his back.

Blu swiftly got back up onto his talons and threw a few strikes against Exo, only for his attacks to be blocked by Exo's katana.

Exo countered Blu by knocking him back and spun around, attempting to stab Blu with his sword. He struck his sword towards Blu, missing once again so he rolled around behind Blu and kicked him down with his talon.

This time, Exo was not willing to give Blu a chance to recover him his attacks. He placed his talon onto Blu and rolled him onto his back before placing his talon covered up by armor against Blu's throat and holding his katana towards his face.

Blu struggled to get free from the scarlet macaw's grip, banging his wings against Exo's talon, but because of his armor, he barely could feel anything. "Let me go!"

"You thought well, macaw. But I am stronger, faster, and smarter." Exo said, preparing to finish this battle once and for all. "Know that you die with honour."

Blu was on the verge of giving up hope before he spotted one of Exo's various gadgets on his belt. He lifted his talon up and pulled one of Exo's flash bangs, knocking him off his concentration and giving Blu the chance to recover.

The two macaws resumed their battle. Blu and Exo charged towards each other and began hitting and block each other's attacks with their gauntlets and katana. The two macaws constantly spun around in circles, hitting and blocking each other's strikes.

Eventually, the blue macaw ducked under Exo's sword and hit him in his stomach as hard as he could, knocking Exo a few feet back. Blu grabbed Exo with both his wings and slammed him into a nearby tree before he began hitting him.

Exo growled and countered Blu's next strike by blocking his wing with his own wing, and then striking a powerful fly kick towards Blu's stomach, causing a shooting pain through Blu's stomach.

Blu groaned in pain, holding onto his stomach with his wing. He had no choice but to continue if he had any hopes of winning this battle and not losing to be either captured and brought to the military, or being killed and left to being eaten by crows.

Exo decided to make a point for Blu while he spun his katana around. "I am enhanced. But what about you? You're just a macaw with gauntlets."

Blu charged towards Exo again, yelling out in pain and in anger. He blocked Exo's katana attacks and struck a couple of hits on Exo's head before the scarlet macaw countered his next attack, and kicked Blu away again.

Exo launched into the air, trying to slice Blu in half. Blu blocked hit attacks and grabbed onto the same katana. The two macaws held onto the katana, each trying to keep it for themselves until eventually, Blu rolled backwards and threw Exo over his shoulder.

When Exo recovered and when Blu got back up onto his talons, the two macaws both charged directly at each other, and leaped into the air. Exo had his katana raised in the air, ready to cut Blu into a million tiny bits.

Blu was prepared for Exo this time, and as they got close, Blu blocked his katana and kicked Exo straight into his chest, knocking him onto the ground, and onto his back while Blu had landed down on his talons perfectly.

Exo leaped back up onto his talons, and to finally finish this, he pulled out a flashbang from his belt and threw it onto the ground, sending yet another blinding white flash of light followed by a loud noise, leaving Blu blind and defensive for a few seconds.

When Blu got his vision back, he once again spotted Exo coming straight at him from above. Exo yelled out another battle cry as he went down directly towards Blu with his katana raised above his head.

Like last time, the second Exo landed down in front of Blu, he struck multiple strikes against Blu in the quick of an eye, rapidly trying to hit him from both sides as he struck his katana staff rapidly from the left and right, trying his best to break through Blu's defensives.

Blu had his wings raised in front of his face like last time and rapidly blocked each of Exo's katana attacks, keeping the scarlet macaw from hitting him at all.

The two macaws continued to do the same thing for a few seconds: Blu blocking Exo's katana attacks each time he tried to hit him, and Exo continuing to strike against his gauntlets, trying to push back his defenses.

Eventually, Exo held his katana into the air and struck it down towards Blu, who blocked it with both his gauntlets.

Blu kicked Exo as he held back his katana and before he would have the chance to attack again, Blu curled his wings like fists again and began a series of quick-focused attacks, rapidly striking hits against Exo's chest, striking even more hits than last time.

After Blu had hit him at least thirty times, Blu hit him in the face with his left wing, and then with his right wing, and then he grabbed Exo's katana and kicked him away, taking away one of his main weapons once again.

Blu threw his sword at a nearby tree, getting rid of the katana but managing to cut off some vines on the tree that landed down right in front of him. He caught the vines in his wings and charged towards Exo, who was still laying on the ground, trying to gain his strength back again.

Blu jumped towards Exo and without hesitation, he grabbed the scarlet macaw and tied the vines around his body, holding his wings securely to his sides. While he continued to tie up Exo, Blu leaned his talon forward and pulled of Exo's belt with his gadgets attached to him to stop him from trying anything.

Eventually, Blu finished tying up the scarlet macaw, and now he was pretty much vulnerable to do anything. Exo had vines tied around his body and talons, leaving him laid tied up on the ground.

Exo tried to had free from the vines, but they were too strong and he could not do anything to escape. He looked up at the blue macaw beside him, and now he had to choice but to admit defeat. "Impossible. How could you defeat me?"

"Your strength and your determination was my advantage." Blu answered, leaning down to the scarlet macaw while talking. "You are defeated, and now Raxos is going to lock you up for failing."

Before long, Blu now realized he had won this battle. He slowly walked back into the Jungle, leaving Exo tied for the military to find him and take him back to Raxos for punishment for failing to complete his job.

* * *

**Well, this was a very long chapter. I hope you people enjoyed this battle chapter and hope to see positive reviews on what you think of this chapter. Exo is defeated and all four assassins are now defeated. Now Blu can continue his job to get some answers.**

**Next chapter will be here tomorrow.**


	34. Blu leaving

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. It was without a doubt, the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my entire life as a FanFiction author, which is just over a year now. I hope you all enjoy the rest.**

**(non-member) Haloplayer: Thanks, and I will try my best to keep it up. **

**(non-member) Guest: You want me to see if I can get to 1000 reviews? O_O, well, I can't see that would not be a challenge. XD Nah, I would never make it to 1000 reviews. Thanks anyway though.**

* * *

The following day, Blu was now flying through the Jungle despite him being almost out of complete breath after he had just fought Exo; one of his toughest enemies ever. He was now on his way back to the underground rebel base.

As he was walking through the Jungle (rather than fly to avoid attention from military macaw soldiers, despite his invisible power, but if he used it too long, it would drain his energy). He looked above at a nearby tree hollow, and standing there was no other than the mysterious watcher, who had appeared to Blu for the fourth time now.

Blu merely looked at the mysterious watcher as he extended his feathery blue wings and used his dash ability to get closer to him quickly. He hovered in mid-air in front of the tree hollow, waiting for the mysterious watcher to do what he usually does every time: says a sentence to Blu and then uses smoke to disappear.

The mysterious watcher spoke to Blu once again, and this time, he had pulled something out from the belt he was wearing. "The moment is close. The truth will soon be revealed, Blu."

Before long, the mysterious watcher dropped whatever he was carrying in his wing onto the hollow floor before throwing down a smoke pellet, and disappearing out of plain sight like he was never even there.

After the smoke cleared, Blu flew down inside the tree hollow to see the mysterious watcher had left a small paper rolled up for him. Without hesitation, Blu picked up the note in his talon and decided to make his way back to the rebel base to read the contents there.

Blu finally made it back to the rebel base entrance/exit: a small hatch with grass covered over it so it would stay hidden out of sight from any military macaws. Blu opened up the hatch and jumped inside of the base while the hatch closed by itself.

"Ahhh, good to be back." Blu talked to himself, walking through the hallways of the underground rebel base, making his way to the private room where only he, Rico, Sapphire, Joe, and David were allowed to be in. "I guess I should go and see if the others are awake."

Blu made his way through the underground rebel base until he made it to the private room, and he walked inside where Sapphire, Rico, and David were talking amongst themselves until they noticed Blu had arrived.

"Good morning, Blu." Sapphire kindly greeted smiling, as Blu sat down in a soft chair with her.

"Where have you been?" Rico inquired, turning his attention towards Blu when he had saw him arrive into the room.

"Oh, I just had a little run in with Exo." Blu answered, causing everyone to be in shock.

"You encountered Exo!?" David yelled, quickly running over towards Blu before checking his entire body for any injuries. "Are you hurt? Did he get you?"

"Guys, I'm fine." Blu assured, chuckling a little while he beckoned for David to go and sit back down. "I managed to defeat him."

"You? A blue macaw with barely any training managed to defeat someone five times his skills?" Rico said, drinking out from the bottle of vodka he had been carrying in both of his wings. He merely shrugged, and did not care if Blu was telling the truth or not. "Well, I believe him."

"Wow..." Sapphire said, moving herself closer to Blu and placing her right wing on his shoulder. "I can't believe it. Did you kill him?"

"No...I left him tied up for the military." Blu answered, folding both of his wings together and leaning back on his chair. "When Raxos learns he failed, he will lock him in a cell as punishment for failing."

"At least you're OK, and that's what matters." Sapphire said smiling, before he stood up to go and get some breakfast for Blu. After all, he would need to get his strength back after he had just defeated one of the best combat, martial-artist macaws in the entire World. "Now, would you like some breakfast, Blu?"

"Sure. Thank you." Blu replied, placing both of his wings behind the back of his neck while inhaling a deep breath. He thought happy things to himself with his eyes closed and a smile on his beak. "Hmmmm..."

* * *

After finishing his breakfast with his friends, Blu had decided to go back to his room to read the letter the mysterious watcher had left for him. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him for privacy.

Blu sat down into his nest while taking off both of his gauntlets from his wings and setting them onto the floor beside him. He unrolled the paper he was carrying, expecting to see a letter with some important content of some sort.

As he opened the letter, the only thing written on the paper were the following numbers: 3-18-9-19-20-15 18-5-4-5-14-20-15-18

_"3-18-9-19-20-15 18-5-4-5-14-20-15-18?"_ Blu read the numbers on the paper to himself, arching a eyebrow with a confused face as he placed the paper down onto the nest. "What in cheese 'n' sprinkles could that mean?"

He scratched the back of his head with a single talon, trying to figure out what those numbers could mean and what they were to serve as. Could they be coordinates? Could they be math numbers added up together to make a certain number?

"Hmmm." Blu hummed, rubbing his two wingtips on his right wing under his chin, thinking his hardest to figure out what the numbers could mean. But even with his high intelligence, he did not have a single idea what the numbers meant. "I don't have a single clue what they could mean...Oh, where's Linda and her books when I need her?"

For now, Blu would have to hide the papers and figure out it's puzzle at another time. He could not figure it out, no matter how hard he tried to think in that brain of his locked away inside of his head.

He stood back out of the nest and back onto his talons and decided to go join himself with his friends for a little while for something to do. After all, he was still a little tired after defeated Exo not too long ago.

The blue macaw exited his room, closing the door behind him, and made his way towards the private room again to be with Sapphire, Joe, Rico, and David.

When he arrived, Blu used one of his talons to open the door where he saw Sapphire and Joe talking amongst themselves as brother and sister. He smiled as he joined the other two blue macaws in the room. "Hey, Sapphire. Joe."

"Hello, Blu." Sapphire smiled.

"Good to have you with us." Joe said, folding his two wings together and leaning himself down on the chair he was sitting on.

Blu smiled in response as he sat himself down on a chair next to them, before he noticed there was no sign of Rico or David in the room. "Where's Rico and David?"

"David's attending to the injured and Rico's in his workshop building some random things as usually." Sapphire answered, placing both of her wings in front of her body. She then noticed Blu had a slightly nervous face like he was worried about something so she decided to ask what was wrong. "Blu, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine...But.." Blu replied, looking down by his talons while rubbing the back of his feathery neck with his right wing. "But...I...I think I need to leave from the base for a while..."

Sapphire gasped quietly to herself, wondering why in all of Rio would Blu just want to leave all of a sudden. Did someone upset him? Was he afraid? She decided to ask why. "Leave the base? Why?"

"I..I can't exactly explain why, Sapphire." Blu said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I...I need to go and find whatever I am looking for."

"Oh...I uh..." Sapphire stammered, trying to figure out what words to say to Blu exactly. "Well, I don't know where you are going. But I wish you luck on where ever you plan to go Blu, and I hope you discover what you are looking for."

* * *

Meanwhile, all across the other side of the Jungle in the cliffs was the military macaw prison, home to all of the military macaws throughout Rio. Deep below the cliffs of the prison inside, General Raxos was all the way down to the bottom of the prison where there was water below connected to the ocean which was kind of like a indoor swimming pool.

Raxos stood on a metal catwalk while he looked down towards the bottom where he saw part of ocean connected to the prison from the inside like a swimming pool. And down below, was Raxos pet: a great white shark named Beast.

The evil general chuckled as he watched a a gangster, who was tied up and dangling a few feet from the ocean. He was being held there by rope tied around his body and talons followed by a long piece of rope tied to the ceiling, leaving him dangled there.

"Now. Are you willing to tell us where the rebel base is?" Raxos called out to his prison, folding his wings together with a smirk.

"No! I'm not talking!" the gangster said, before he forced himself to swing around when he saw the sharks swim up a little and tried to bite him and eat him for lunch. "Ahhh!"

"Aww, what's the matter? Don't like my shark?" Raxos inquired, before chuckling evilly a little as he prepared to leave with the rest of his men. "Well, give me a shout when you want to discuss. I'll just leave you hanging around.

"You won't get away with this, Raxos!" the gangster yelled out to him, before he watched the shark swim around in the large water below him that caused him to gulp in panic and fear.

* * *

The following day, Blu had packed his things and was now ready to begin his journey. He did not have much, but nether the less, Joe had gave him a backpack as a gift with only a couple of items inside such as: his army bottle with the sacred water inside, his gauntlets, the paper the mysterious watcher gave him, and a couple of small fruits for food.

The blue macaws and black hawk were outside of the rebel base go bid Blu farewell and hope he will find whatever he was looking for.

Blu was standing outside in front of Sapphie, who looked like she was about to cry. Joe and David merely had sad faces that he was going. Rico, however, merely watched while drinking out of a bottle of vodka.

Sapphire approached Blu and without saying anything, she hugged him and closed her eyes. "Goodbye, Blu. It was nice knowing you, and I wish you well on where ever you are going."

"Goodbye, Sapphire. I will miss you too." Blu replied, returning the hug to her while he watched Joe and David smile at him and were secretly wishing him the best too, but as for Rico, he merely waved his wing as a goodbye due to the fact he was still drinking out of his vodka bottle. "I hope you will take good care of your people."

"I will, Blu. I promise." Sapphire promised, finally letting Blu go out of her wing, but did have a smile on her beak though.

Blu smiled before he realized it was time to go. He turned around and used his dash power to quickly make his way through the Jungle and to avoid any military macaws around the Jungle.

He took one last at his friends before extending his wings to dash into the air quickly, and now he was soaring through the air once again, flying fast in the sky just like he did when he loved to fly around with his beloved wife Jewel while the beautiful sun sent a perfect weather through his feathers.

Now that he was out from the rebel base, he was heading the the one place he maybe able to get some answers. The one place he may be able to find answers to what has happened to his life exactly.

The city of Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. What could those numbers mean? I guess we will have to wait and see. And it's so sad to see Blu has left the rebel base to find some answers. Let's wish him luck.**

**Stay tuned for more.**


	35. Stand off

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Well, everyone, here is the next chapter. And if you did manage to figure out what the numbers mean, I would ****appreciate it if you didn't leave the answer in reviews because it could spoil the rest of the story for everyone else. Thanks for reading.**

**chloemcg: Thank you, and I really did wish you reviewed the last chapter. It was the longest chapter I ever wrote. :D And thanks. Oh, and I was wondering, would you like me to put your oc character Chloe the Macaw into this story? It's your choice. :D**

* * *

Now that Blu was no longer living in the rebel base, it was time for him to explore the once peaceful city of Rio de Janeiro to hopefully find whatever he was looking for.

While soaring through the air through the crystal-clear sky, he eventually spotted the city of Rio de Janeiro over the horizon and flapped his wings even harder to get there quicker. But when he got there, he was saddened after he saw the city looked like the remains of a war zone.

Buildings were broken, cars were crashed all around the roads, and the city was pretty much deserted.

The blue macaw flew down towards what use to be Linda and Tulio's bookstore. The only difference this time was it didn't even look like this use to be a bookstore. It looked more like a coffee store than a bookstore.

Blu flew inside through an open window only to see damage and destruction all across the entire room. He perched himself down on a table and studied the entire room, only to see nothing but damage that filled up his heart with sadness.

"This...This was Linda's bookstore." Blu talked to himself, wiping a slight tear from his eye with a single wingtip from his right wing. "It's...It's gone..How did the city turn like this? Who could have done such as thing?"

For a few seconds, Blu wiped the tears away from his eyes before he realized it was time to go. But where? Where would he go now? What's left for him in Rio? Should he go back to the rebel base and just stay there for the rest of his life, battling military for everyday of his life? Should he maybe leave Rio and head home to America in hopes of being reunited with Linda?

Blu extended both his wings from his sides and took flight out of the coffee shop, and back outside into the damaged city of Rio. He still needed to rest after the long flight so he landed down onto the roof on the coffee store.

"Whew. Sure is hot today." Blu talked to himself while he sat down and took off his backpack and placed it in front of him before opening it up to get a snack. He got himself a fresh mango from his backpack and began munching away.

He sat still on the ground while eating the mango from his talon and glancing up at the sky.

After he finished his mango, he was interrupted by a few birds, who did not seem to look very friendly. Six military macaws (all of them unharmed), cracked their wings together while chuckling evilly.

"And what do we have here?" one of them said, slowly approaching macaw with an evil grin on his face.

"Looks like we got us a hostage." another military macaw said, picking up a small rock in his talon and using it to sharper to tip of his beak. "The King mentioned he was looking for a blue macaw. He might be the one."

"Gentlemen, I would appreciate if you just got out of my way." Blu warned them, standing back up onto his dark grey talons with his wings up on self-defense, preparing to attack them. "I really don't want trouble."

"Well, you got trouble, macaw." the military macaw said. "Now, are you gonna surrender nicely? Or our we going to have to take you by force."

Blu grinned to himself while he rubbed two of his wingtips together. He slowly moved his wings into his backpack and got his gauntlets and placed them firmly around his wings before saying to the other military macaws: "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

In a split-second, Blu dashed to all six military macaws at the same time and hit all of them rapidly as he continued to hit each one of them once every time he dashed to them. Each of the military macaws tried to hit him, but he was too quick and none of them could take him down.

Blu eventually tricked two of them into hitting each other, knocking each other down. The blue macaw dashed behind another two military macaws before grabbing their heads and banging them into each other's, knocking them out too.

"Told you so." Blu chuckled, looking towards the fifth military macaw, who was trying not to show any fear to his enemy. Blu waited for the military macaw to strike before he dodged and easily used his gauntlet to take him down.

Now there was only one military macaw left, and he could not help but show fear to Blu, and without hesitation, he turned around and screamed out for help at the top of his lungs. "H-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-LL- L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L P-P!"

Blu covered up his ears with both of his wings, trying to block out the sound from the military macaws scream. He groaned in agony but soon noticed the sounds of his screams had stopped completely. Blu opened his eyes and looked up to see the military macaws was knocked down, and standing above him was a familiar friend. "Rico?"

"No, it's Sam Adams." Rico sarcastically replied, while throwing down the baseball bat he was carrying onto the ground. "Of course it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Blu inquired, sitting himself back down on the rooftop, tried from using his powers due to the fact they can drain a lot of energy from him.

Rico sat down next to Blu while pulling out a bottle of vodka out from the bag he was carrying and taking a quick sip. "I followed you here, Blu. I needed to know just what in all of Rio were you doing out here?"

Blu sighed in response, and had no choice but to finally confess the truth to the black hawk why he truly came out here. "Okay, Rico. I will tell you. I came out here because...Because, I am best friends with a human...A female named Linda."

"Human, eh?" Rico said, not sounding too bothered that Blu was friends with a human while he drunk out of his vodka bottle. "Let me guess, trying to find her?"

Blu nodded in agreement.

"No humans around here anymore." Rico said, while he looked over at the unconscious macaws scattered all across of the rooftops. "Not since Lenny found the Orb of Light."

Blu then arched a curious eyebrow, confused about how Lenny did get the Orb exactly. He was about to ask the hawk a question, but he was soon distracted when he heard nearby flapping. He stood back up onto his talons to investigate and what he saw next was not pretty.

All across the rooftops, lampposts, and other various things around them, a whole army of military macaws were perched on top of buildings and other things to stand on, waiting pationetly for the signal to attack, and with them was no other than General Raxos, who was standing right at the front of them.

Blu's beak dropped down, shocked about how many military macaws were just standing them watching him. "Woah."

"What is it?" Rico inquired, standing up beside Blu while about to take a sip from his vodka before he spotted what Blu was staring at, and now he too was shocked about how many military macaws were standing there. "Woah."

General Raxos, who was standing on the building just opposite of the coffee shop, called out to the blue macaw and black hawk while chuckling a little. "Greetings, macaw, hawk! Glad to see you're both here."

"Raxos..." Blu mumbled, growing silently under his breath before shouting in return to the military macaw General. "What do you want, Raxos?! We are not telling you anything!"

"Oh, I do beg to differ, macaw." Raxos countered, rubbing two single wingtips together on his right wing. "Now, are you both going to surrender like good boys, or do I have to send my whole army to take you by force?"

"I will never surrender to you, Raxos!" Blu yelled in return, a very angry expression on his face.

"Me, too!" Rico agreed, before taking yet another big sip out of the bottle of vodka he loved so much to drink.

"Then, you both leave me no choice." Raxos said, as he beckoned for a few of his men to fly in and attack. He sent in four regular military macaws, a military macaw carrying a stun stick, and a military macaw wearing body armor. "Now, I'm going to see how powerful you both really are. See if you can survive different types of my men."

Blu did not understand why Raxos was stupid enough not to send all of his men at once, but nethertheless, he and Rico moved back-to-back as the military macaws surrounded them in every direction. "Rico, are you ready for this?"

"You kidding me?" Rico asked, before laughing a little while he finished the rest of his vodka and threw the bottle away. "I was born for this! Come on!"

Blu dashed towards three of the regular macaws and used his speed to strike each one of them once at a time without getting hit until they were all down and unable to continue further.

Rico dodged the military macaw carrying a stun stick attack's, and eventually, got the upperhand by gripping the military macaw into a wing lock and taking his own weapon off him and using it to stun him to the ground. The hawk then manoeuvred behind the other regular military macaw and used the stun stick to take him down too.

Blu finished off the last military macaw (the one wearing body armor and a protective helmet) by doing what Rico had taught him: quick-focused attacks to break through his defenses and finally take him down.

Raxos, who had been watching the entire thing, hummed as he beckoned for tougher military macaws to attack next. "You men! Attack them!"

The next wave of attacks were ten different types of military macaws: two regular ones, four of them carrying axes, two of them carrying stun sticks, one of them wearing body armor, and the last one who was another one of those trained martial-artists.

Blu shouted out a battle cry as he used his gauntlets to block the military macaws carrying axes attacks, followed by him striking attacks into their faces, knocking them down almost instantly. He took down the military macaws carrying axes and the two regular ones.

Rico waited for the two military macaws with stun sticks to attack him from both sides, and he moved out of the way just in time and tricked them into stunning each other instead, using his quick thinking, despite him being a drinker.

Rico then looked towards the martial-artist, who leaped out of nowhere and struck Rico directly into the face with a fly kick, knocking him down onto his back. The hawk groaned as he got back up onto his talons and watched the martial-artist perform his kung fu moves.

"Ohh, I've just about had it with you guys and your kung fu." Rico said, before running over to the martial-artist with his wing curled like a fist before striking a direct hit straight into his face, knocking him down to the ground. "Now, that's my kung fu. The drunken style!"

"Rico, is that even a real move?" Blu inquired, while he hit the military macaw wearing body armor until he had enough and fell down directly to the ground.

"Nope." Rico answered, stretching his wings out to prepare for the next wave of Raxos men.

Raxos growled in response, not believing how in the World could they be winning? Those men were fully-trained military soldiers, ready for anything. He beckoned for only a couple of military macaws to attack, and this time, he too was going to battle them in combat. "I'm tired to these games! Men, let's go!"

Raxos and his men flew down directly onto the same rooftop as Blu and Rico, who were waiting for them. The evil General landed down on the same roof with his men and ordered them to attack. "Men, get them! Let's finish this!"

The military macaws, who were unharmed, attacked directly at the blue macaw and black hawk, preparing to finish this battle once and for all.

Blu and Rico would take anything that they threw at them and were willing to take on anything Raxos may throw at them. They worked together to take on all of the military macaws, and used communication to help each other in combat.

"Rico, one of your left!" Blu quickly warned, while he used his dash power to slam a military macaw off of the roof top.

"Thanks, Blu!" Rico quickly responded, dodging the military macaw who was going to hit him, and quickly responded an attack by striking the macaw in the belly with his left wing, and then in his face with his left wing.

Raxos could see his men were being defeated so he beckoned for a few more military macaws to arrive.

A few regulars ones joined in on the action, a couple of military macaws with weapons joined in, and one military, who was extremely huge, joined in too.

Raxos chuckled and decided to introduce him to Blu and Rico for a second time. "Macaw, hawk, you remember my little nephew Anton, don't you? He sure hasn't forgot about about you two."

Anton charged direction at Rico, who was battling off military macaws on his own, and knocked himself, Rico, and a couple of other military macaws off the rooftop.

"Rico!" Blu gasped, quickly dashing over to the end of the rooftop, quickly attempting to find and save the hawk. But due to him using his powers so much, it made him weak and almost out of complete energy.

While he distracted, Raxos took his chance and flew directly into Blu, knocking him down onto his back, causing him quite a bit of pain. The evil General placed himself on top of Blu with his wings curled like fists, and struck four direct hits onto the blue macaw's face. "Think you're so tough, do you?!"

Although Blu was weak, he had no choice but to hit back in order to survive. He waited until Raxos went for the fifth hit and used his wing to block before he slapped both of his wings against Raxos' eardrums, causing him to jump off of Blu.

"Ahh!" Raxos groaned, holding both of his wings onto his eardrums.

Blu swiftly got back up onto his talons and delivered two direct hits onto Raxos, striking him direction into the nest.

Raxos dodged the next of Blu's hits and countered him by grabbing his wings and headbutting him in the face.

Blu responded by striking an undercut under Raxos' chin, causing him shooting pain to shoot through under his face.

"I've just about had it with you!" Raxos yelled, dodging the next one of Blu's strikes by maneuvering behind him and striking him into his back, causing Blu to fall back down onto the ground. He placed his right talon onto Blu's throat and held him to the ground, slowly choking him.

Raxos watched Blu squirm around helpless, and chuckled as he slowly moved his face near him. "The King ordered me to bring you in alive. But I think I'll just kill you here and tell him I had to kill you in self-defensive."

Blu mumbled a couple of words in responses while holding onto his talon with both of his wings. "I won't...Let you...Win...Raxos..."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice." Raxos chuckling, before he placed his wing beside his belt and pulled out his sword, finally ready to end what they had started. "Now, let's see how tough you are without your head."

Blu struggled to get free as he looked around in every direction for something to aid him in his moment of need. He watched Raxos strike his sword against him, but luckily managed to stop him with his gauntlets.

He lifted both his talons and grabbed onto Raxos back and began to dig his claws in hard, causing another pain for Raxos to release his grip.

"OWW!" Raxos yelled, before he screamed in anger and charged straight at Blu again with his sword raised in the air. "Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" Blu screamed, also charging towards Raxos with his gauntlets raised in the air.

The two macaws charged directly towards each other, and when they got to each other, Raxos attempted to stab Blu with his sword, but Blu blocked his sword with both of his metal gauntlets, and now they were at a stalemate. They tried to push the other back, but they both seemed to be equally the same.

Raxos was just getting warmed up. As for Blu, he had just about had enough of this.

Blu used one of his wings to strike Raxos in the face before knocking his sword out from his wing, completely disarming him. He grabbed Raxos and pushed him to the ground before he got on top of him with his right wing curled like a fist while folding him down with the other.

Blu rapidly hit Raxos in his face multiple times, screaming out in pain an anger each time he struck hits against the evil General. "You've caused so much trouble! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

The blue macaw continued to rapidly strike hits against Raxos until he paused to get his breath back, and he gasped when he noticed Raxos was not moving. Blu placed his wingtip at the side of Raxos' neck, realizing he had no pulse beating, and was shocked to realize he had beaten him to death.

"I...I...Killed him." Blu said, shocked and traumatized that he had just killed him. "He's dead..."

While Blu was trying to calm down after killing Raxos, Rico had emerged back onto the rooftop, revealing himself to be alive. He quickly flew over to Blu and helped him onto his talons. "Blu...You killed him...Wow.."

"Rico...I...I didn't want to kill him.." Blu said, as his eyes filled up with tears. "I didn't mean..."

"It's alright. It's alright..." Rico assured, calmy hugging Blu to calm him down from his traumatic. "Now, come on. We have to go."

Blu nodded in agreement as he looked up to see the other military macaws were still there. "Uhh, Rico?"

"Yeah?" Rico replied, picking up his own and Blu's bag, and drinking out of another vodka bottle he had brought with him before he noticed the other military macaws too. "Uh-oh."

The military macaws suddenly charged directly towards them. Blu panicked and Rico spat out the vodka out from his beak. To escape, Blu placed one wing around Rico and used his dash ability to get them in the air quicker before he made them both invisible to stay out of sight and make their way back to the rebel base.

* * *

**Well, everyone. I bet this was certainly shocking. General Raxos is dead by the wings of Blu, and now we know what the city of Rio looks like. Well, what's left of it. Now that Raxos is dead, the rebels may have a chance and some confidence to attack the King once and for all.**


	36. Final power and new friends

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Well, everyone, here is the next chapter. And now that General Raxos is dead, it may be time for the birds to figure out a plan to attack against the King. But first, let's see what happened after Blu and Rico had escaped.**

**chloemcg: Traumatizing indeed, isn't it? And sure, I will add your oc into this story. And take all the time you need on Birds of a feather. And I understand, don't worry about it. And thank you very much. I will try my best to continue.**

* * *

Deep in the Jungle's or Rio de Janeiro, King Lenny was standing outside of his pyramid (behind the protective wall of course), and was waiting patiently for General Raxos to return to him with news. He folded his wings while looking towards the main gate, his eyes half-closed, his cape blowing because of the window, and his scepter firmly in his grip.

But what the evil King did not know is that Raxos has been recently killed in the city of Rio de Janeiro by the wings of a blue macaw.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, the main gate opened, but the bird who flew inside was not General Raxos. He was just a simple message. And he flew towards the King as quick as he could, panting from the long flight.

The message macaw landed down in front of the King and bowed down to him in respect, still panting of course. "Your...Your Highness...General Raxos...Is...Is dead."

"He's what?!" the King shouted, not believing if either Raxos was truly dead or this messenger was lying. "Dead?! How?!"

"He...He was beaten to death, your Highness." the messenger macaw answered, finally catching his breath back from the exhausting flight. "He was killed by a blue macaw."

The messenger then noticed the King was not looking so happy about the news he had just heard so he quickly ran away before the King would do something stupid with his powers.

King Lenny growled in response, immediately remembering who that blue macaw was, and now he was angry that this macaw killed the best solider he ever head. He screamed in rage as he charged up the Orb of Light on the scepter before slamming it down onto the ground, sending a huge shockwave through the entire area. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of the King had attracted the attention of many military macaws guarding the area. He waited for the shockwave to end before he ordered every military macaw around the area to come to him. "EVERYONE! To me! Now!"

All of the military macaws obeyed and quickly flew towards their King and bowed down to him in respect. Most of them were regular military macaws, a few of them were archers, a couple of them had weapons, and one of them was wearing body armor. They waited for their King to speak and did not say a word to him in fear.

King Lenny slowly paced up and down the ground while briefing his men about the situation. "All of you. In case you are not aware, General Raxos has just been murdered by a rebel..."

All of the military macaws gasped, not believing that their General was dead.

Lenny continued his speech while he stood still in front of all the military macaws. "Yes, yes, it's a tragic, I know. But we will not let his death be in vain. We will band together, and finally stop these rebels ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

All of the military macaws cheered in response and agreement while standing back up onto their talons.

King Lenny smirked in response, now knowing he had their trust and slowly stroked the Orb of Light with his wing. "Now, we cannot be stopped."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle or Rio de Janeiro, Rico the black hawk and David the blue macaw were outside in the Jungle together, both of them carrying backpacks on their bags to collect supplies for Sapphire.

"What are we even going out here, anyway?" Rico asked together, while he looked in every direction, keeping a close eye out for military macaws that may be patrolling the area.

"Sapphire wants us to find some food and possibly some medical supplies." David answered to him, before he just remembered about what Rico had told him about what Blu did recently, and decided to ask something. "How's Blu doing, Rico?"

"He's doing okay." Rico answered, remembering how traumatized Blu was after he had beaten General Raxos too death. "It's good we have him back, but he's still kinda shocked. He just stays in his room at this moment."

"Poor guy." David said, looking away sadly, feeling so sorry for Blu that he has to put up with his for a a short while. "How do you think he will recover?"

"Do what I do." Rico answered, lifting up his new army drinking bottle (since Blu took his old one) and taking a sip out from it. "Drink until I don't even know my own name."

David sighed in response while rolling his eyeballs around, not believing Rico thought the answer to every problem was alcohol. "Is alcohol the answer to all of your problems, Rico?"

"Aaaaaaayep." Rico replied, taking yet another sip out of his drinking bottle.

The two birds continued their walk through the Jungle, searching for the supplies they needed until they heard shouting come from a nearby area. "We told you, we don't no anything!"

"You hear that?" David asked, searching around from where ever that shouting had just came from.

"Yep." Rico replied, before sneaking over to the area where the shouting came from the investigate the situation.

Rico and David made their way over to a small open area where they saw two military macaws interrogating two birds. One of them was a female blonde macaw who looked around fifteen years old, and the other one was a unusual macaw with purple feathers, who was a male and looked around the same age as the blonde macaw.

"I'll ask again!" the military macaw yelled, pulling out a blade from his belt to show he was serious and was not messing around. "Where are the rebels?!"

"We don't know!" the female blonde macaw replied.

The military macaws were now getting frustrated because they were not getting anywhere with the information they needed. They both prepared to hit the two macaws in order to force them to talk, but they were soon stopped when there heads were banged together, knocking them out instantly.

The blonde macaw and purple macaw opened their eyes to see their heroes who had saved them from possible certain death: a black hawk and a blue macaw. The two macaw hugged their heroes as a thank you.

"Thank you. You saved us!" the blonde macaw thanked, hugging Rico on his stomach.

"Oh, it was nothing, ma'am." David said smiling, holding out his talon to them while the two macaws released their hug from their heroes. "May we ask your names?"

"My name is Chloe." the blonde macaw introduced, accepting David's talon shake with her own.

"And I'm Crexis." the purple macaw introduced, accepting Rico's talon shake instead. "Are you two rebels?"

Rico looked over towards David, who winked in agreement, secretly telling him that it was safe to tell them the truth. "Yes, Crexis. We are rebels. My name is Ricardo-but you can call me Rico. And this is David."

"Please to meet you both." Chloe smiled, bowing down to them. She looked towards Crexis and they both gave a little signal to ask the same question. "Hey, guys, we was wondering...Can we go back with you?"

"With us?" Rico quiered, cocking his head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Please?" Chloe begged, getting down on both of her knees with her wings pressed together. "We can give you anything! Our tree hollow is filled with fruits."

"Fruits?" Rico and David simultaneously said together, looking at each other with a smile. "Enough too feed a whole group."

"Yes." Chloe answered, before asking them the same question again for the second time. "So, can we go with you both."

Rico smiled in response as he set one of his silhouette wings on the young macaw. "Of course you can. You will be safe with us, Chloe. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the underground rebel base, Blu had been staying in his room, laying in his nest, still dramatized about killing Raxos. Although he had defeated Nexus before, he knew that he had no choice but to kill him. But Raxos did not have to die.

Blu could have taken him hostage for the rebels, but he got carried away in his own anger, and that anger had caused him to take a life. He laid on his side and folded both of his wings around his chest. "...I never wanted to kill him...I...I got so carried away...I didn't mean..."

Blu could not decide on what to do to help him get over his dramatized state. For now, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep in hopes he would wake up completely fine and would overcome his current state.

However, he could not get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He groaned as he got out of his nest and now was about to do something really stupid.

"I've had it with this world!" Blu shouted, picking up his army drinking bottle with the sacred water inside. "If Lenny thinks he can take over this world with powers, well he's not the only one who has powers!"

Without hesitation, Blu finished the rest of the sacred water inside of the drinking bottle, and in seconds, he was feeling agonising pain shooting throughout his entire body, causing him to fall to the ground while groaning. "Ahhh! Ow! The pain!"

In seconds, Blu was beginning to fall into complete darkness. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a familiar beautiful voice, and Blu could not tell if he was imagining it or not, but he knew that sound anywhere. He whispered one more word to himself before falling into complete darkness once again. "...Jewel..."

* * *

Blu slowly began to open his eyes and for the third time once again, he was in a strange world where there was only the colours blue and black glowing everywhere. He used his wings to get back up onto his talons and placed both his wings to see his sides. He talked to himself while waiting for the spirits to arrive like the second time. "Well, I guess I'm here again. Just gotta wait. And wait...And wait..."

It did not take long for the spirits to arrive once again like the last time he drank the sacred water. But unlike last time, this spirit looked different.

Out from the Darkness, a huge ghost-like-spirits had emerged , and approached Blu and stood right in front of him. Without saying anything, the spirit whispered the word "Strength" multiple times, and then the huge spirit slammed down into him and merged together inside of him.

And again for the third time, Blu yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground, his eyes closed tight, his wings spread out, and his body glowing a mysterious glowing black colour. He tried his best to cope with the agonising pain, but like first and last time, it was too much to handle for him.

Blu had eventually felt the pain had stopped, but he was exhausted, and collapsed onto the ground, but this time, he was passing out. The same words shot through his head from the spiri multiple times while Blu got back up onto his talons. "Strength." "Strength." "Strength."

"Strenght." Blu repeated, feeling his now power inside of his body, blending into his DNA.

As he adjusted to his new power, Blu looked forward to see a huge illusion of King Lenny. The evil King yelled out to Blu as multiple small illusions of military macaws emerged surrounded him, and ready to attack.

"You cannot match my power. I am power itself!" the huge illusion of King Lenny yelled out to Blu. "This time, I'll make certain of your death."

Blu watched all of the military macaws surrounding him and without hesitation, he could feel his new power ready for action, and slammed his wings down to the ground, sending a huge shockwave through the ground, knocking all of the illusions away.

His new power was to slam strength onto the ground and send a shockwave throughout the ground.

Before he had the chance to celebrate, he was beginning to get a massive headache. In seconds, he fell to the ground stomach first and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, everyone. Blu once again has a new power. Let's hope it can be useful. And shoutouts to chloemcg and Crexis the storyteller: I hope you both enjoyed me putting your oc's into this story like you requested.**

**Stay tuned for more.**


	37. The third mysterious dream

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Okay, everyone, here is the next chapter. And now that Blu has a new power, this may be a good chance to finally defeat Lenny. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

Blu was beginning to finally open his eyes after taking his third journey to gain another power from the sacred water, and the first thing he was greeted by was the kind blue macaw Sapphire, who had been waiting for him to wake up.

He groaned a little as he looked around in his nest (which Sapphire must have put him in to keep him comfortable), and smiled when he saw Sapphire next to him for comfort. "Sapphire..."

"Hey, Blu. You're awake." Sapphire greeted smiling, as she extended her right wing out and placed it on his shoulder for comfort. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing OK." Blu answered, leaning his head back against his pillow before realizing he had to tell Sapphire what had happened. "I was...I took some of the sacred water again..."

"Hey, you'll be fine." Sapphire reassured, as she stood back up out of the nest to leave the room and let Blu get some rest. "Now, I want you to rest here for a little while until you have your strength back."

"You're the boss." Blu smirked, closing his chocolate brown eyes.

Seconds later, Blu immediately fallen asleep and Sapphire had left his room to give him some privacy. Soon afterwards, Blu had fallen into yet another mysterious dream that caused him to toss and turn everywhere in his nest.

* * *

**Blu's dream**

_After a few seconds, Blu finally got his fully vision back from the blinding light, and what he saw next was something he never expected to see ever again in his entire life._

_There, in both of Lenny's wings was the Orb of Light, shining beautifully at the two macaws. How in all of the World could Lenny have got such a powerful Orb._

_Although he was shocked, Blu had to ask the macaw Captain where and how he got the Orb. "Lenny...How did you get that thing...?"_

_"My men brought it to me." Lenny answered, looking closely into the Orb, seeing all of it's beauty inside. "It's just so...Beautiful. Everytime I look in it, I see myself as...A leader...A general...A king..."_

_Blu knew something dangerous could happen soon so he had to try and take the Orb off of him soon. He slowly approached Lenny with his right wing held out, being careful not to do anything stupid to make him angry._

_"Lenny, it's okay.." Blu said, finally making his way directly in front of Lenny before he placed his wing onto the Orb in an attempt to take it from him._

_As Blu touched the Orb of Light, it glowed even more, blinding both of the macaws in their eyes. The Orb of Light sent a huge bright shockwave throughout the entire area they were standing in._

* * *

**And here is the next chapter complete. Blu has his third dream yet. What could it mean? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	38. The Truth

**Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness**

**Okay, everyone. On this chapter, this is the dreams Blu has had from chapter 17, chapter 32, and chapter 37. And now we will finally get some answers.**

* * *

Blu was laying in some grass with his wings folded behind his head, and his eyes closed, resting peacefully. He had woken up nice and early, but now he was resting just for a minute before he could continue his flight through the Jungle.

However, he peaked his eye opened when he heard flapping, and someone landed down in the small area where he was resting. Blu leaned up to see a military macaw, who was carrying a small brown bag with him. "Captain Lenny?"

The military macaw Captain slowly walked towards Blu, and for some reason, he was carrying a brown bag on his back. "Hey, Blu. Good to see you."

"You, too." Blu smiled, sitting himself up to talk to the Captain macaw with a smile. "What brings you from the prison all the way out here?"

"Oh, I was just flying around the Jungle." Lenny answered, rubbing the back of his head with his wing modestly. "And I would like to thank you for saving me the other day."

"No problem." Blu smiled, before he arched a curious eyebrow when he noticed Lenny was wearing a bag. "What's in the bag, Lenny?"

Lenny had a slightly worried face as he took of his bag and held into his wings to show the blue macaw. "I...I found this...My men brought it to me, and I'm not sure what I should do with it exactly..."

Blu slowly approached the macaw Captain, with his wings to his sides until they were only a few feet away. He kindly requested for Lenny to open the back with a slightly worried face. "Lenny, can you open the bag please?"

Lenny hesitated for a slight moment but nether the less, he opened the bag and the second he did, a shining bright light shot from the bag, almost blinding both of the macaws.

After a few seconds, Blu finally got his fully vision back from the blinding light, and what he saw next was something he never expected to see ever again in his entire life.

There, in both of Lenny's wings was the Orb of Light, shining beautifully at the two macaws. How in all of the World could Lenny have got such a powerful Orb.

Although he was shocked, Blu had to ask the macaw Captain where and how he got the Orb. "Lenny...How did you get that thing...?"

"My men brought it to me." Lenny answered, looking closely into the Orb, seeing all of it's beauty inside. "It's just so...Beautiful. Everytime I look in it, I see myself as...A leader...A general...A king..."

Blu knew something dangerous could happen soon so he had to try and take the Orb off of him soon. He slowly approached Lenny with his right wing held out, being careful not to do anything stupid to make him angry.

"Lenny, it's okay.." Blu said, finally making his way directly in front of Lenny before he placed his wing onto the Orb in an attempt to take it from him.

As Blu touched the Orb of Light, it glowed even more, blinding both of the macaws in their eyes. The Orb of Light sent a huge bright shockwave throughout the entire area they were standing in.

* * *

**There you go, everyone. This is the story of what happened. Blu and Lenny both touched the Orb together and that had sent them into the new world in Lenny's dreams where he is King. Let's hope Blu can confront Lenny soon.**


End file.
